GET OUT!
by ArAnCaR No. 6
Summary: Non-massacre. When fans begin to drool over little Uchiha Sasuke, the Uchiha Clan gets real immature. Featuring a freaked-Out Fugaku, murderous Mikoto, protective Itachi & Shisui, and a whole clan of overprotective Sharingan-wielding shinobis. CRACK!
1. Discovery

**Hello children!!! ArAnCaR_No_6 here!!! This is a random idea that has been in process for a while, so here you go!!!**

**Important Note: This fic is Non-masacre, so the Uchiha Clan is alive, OK? Plus, Fugaku isn't as bitter, Mikoto is rather scary when provoked, and Itachi and Shisui are overprotective. Oh, and eveyone ages 12-13 is after Sasuke **XD**. Plus, Yondaime's alive!!!! **=D

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me damn it, it doesn't belong to the authors listed in page 34, it doesn't belong to the fangirls in your nearest anime store, IT BELONGS TO KISHIMOTO!!!!**

**Enjoy!!! **XD

**Oh, and if you see any misspelled words, it's because my keyboard decided to be a bastard and type the number 3 when I'M NOT EVEN CLOSE TO PRESSING IT!!! So I'm forced to resort to using a rather crapy, portable, floppy one.**

**XxX**

Fugaku has two sons (no shit), both of which he's rather proud of. His eldest, Itachi, who decided to retire from ANBU to go on into the Police Force, and his youngest, Sasuke, who was pretty handy at the clan's fire techniques.

However, ever since Itachi's days at the Academy and the fangirls who often trailed ater him, Fugaku knew that those... _things_... would also be after Sasuke, something he was sure Mikoto would not be fond of.

However, he was not prepared when he found someone in his son's room.

**XxX**

It was still rather early, and he distinctly remembered seeing both Itachi and Sasuke leave the house for the training fields, Itachi having the rare time to teach Sasuke a jutsu or two. That, and he clearly remembered being witness to Mikoto practially shoving 100 kunai and shuriken under Sasuke's clothing.

_"For protection", _she had said, although he caught the unsaid _"against those stupid, ugly, STD-infected whores going after my innocent little baby boy."_

So when Fugaku had walked by Sasuke's room, on his way to his study, he was perfectly bewildered when he heard noise coming from his younger son's bedroom.

Of course, like any ninja (and father), he instantly assumed an enemy was inside, possibly setting up traps of some sort. With a kunai in hand and the other hand over the edge of the sliding door, Fugaku stealthily opened the rice paper doors...

....

And was promptly stumped when he found the 4th Hokage's son rummaging through his son's... *ahem*... _undergarments_...

...

He couldn't help but wonder if Naruto was one of those, '_STD-infected whores'_, Mikoto often hated.

...

Fugaku promply slackened, staring at he back of the blond boy's head in scorn as he stuffed some of the articles of clothing into his pockets.

...

"What do you think you're doing?"

...

Naruto yelped, startled as he rapidly slammed the dresser drawers closed and whirled around, his face red and in panic. Fugaku could clearly see he boy felt somewhat relieved that it was not Itachi that had found him. To be honest, so did he.

...

There would have been a mysterious disappearance to explain.

...

Naruto was panicking, scratching the back of his head nervously, desperately searching mentally for an excuse. "Umm- I was just- I mean I was-"

"Looking through my son's drawers?" Fugaku finished, relishing at the sight of the blond's further panicking. Naruto began shaking his head no, wildly waving his arms around in horror.

"NO!!! I MEAN!!!-" he started, before the Head of the Uchiha Clan stopped him with a raised hand. "Just get out." he plainly spoke, as the blond gratefully ran out of the house.

A few seconds later, Fugaku could not help but hang his head in shame.

...

A boy?! Seriously?! He expected fangirls, but FANBOYS?!

...

**XxX**

Sure enough, Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi were pretty shocked at nightfall when Fugaku made an announcement at the dinner table.

"Sasuke, you're sleeping in your brother's room tonight."

"HUH?!"

"What?"

"When was I informed of this?! This is MY ROOM WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!"

"HEY!!!"

**XxX**

"..."

Mikoto stared at her husband, as Itachi held a '_WTF?!'_ look, having sent Sasuke upstairs long ago.

"Are you sure it was a boy?" Itachi asked carefully, not really believing that the Hokage's _**(perverted bastard!!!)**_ son is crushing on his precious little brother.

Fugaku nodded after a few seconds, giving out a sigh. Silence fell the three of them, before Sasuke's quiet footsteps sounded as he walked down the stairs. The youngest Uchiha silently stood, his face a bit pink. Mikoto raised an eyebrow as Itachi spoke.

"What happened? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Sasuke frowned upon this, "I showered first... and-" he stopped a this, his face growing red. Instantly, Fugaku grew suspicious.

"What?"

Giving out a sigh, and as flatly and quietly as possible, Sasuke responded.

"Six pairs of my underwear are missing." he mumbled, looking down at his socked feet, embarrassed at saying such a thing out loud.

_SMACK!_

All three Uchihas glanced over, surprised, to Fugaku, who had just face-palmed.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at this, before it clicked. Mikoto copied her husband's current position, while Sasuke, stood there quietly, not sure of what to do.

"Sasuke..." Fugaku finally spoke, still in face-palm position. Sasuke stood straighter. "Yes Father?"

"Just go to bed... your brother's bed." he quickly added after some thought. Sasuke nodded, walking back upstairs and into Itachi's room.

...

"That kid's dead" Itachi abruptly spoke, his voice bitter.

Mikoto sweatdropped.

**XxX**

**A/N: Yeah, wierd, but I love it nevertheless **XD. **Randomly popped into my mind, thinking how awesome it would be if Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Shisui (who will be breaking in later on), and the rest of the clan would react overprotectively to a bunch of fan boys/girls oogling at their youngest heir.**

**I enjoyed this **=D

**Review people!!! Please and thank you!!!**

**Lol...Naruto stole six pairs...XD**


	2. Conversation over tea and dango

**Hello children!!! ArAnCar_No_6 here!!! My laptop broke down, so I wasn't able to write the story out, so me and my dad and sister went to go see if we could get it exchanged, and we did!!! Turns out, our laptop was defective...**

**Well, nevermind that, here's chapter 2!!!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me... the real Kishimoto wouldn't stoop to writing fanfics about his own series, although... you never know =)**

**XxX**

Shisui had to admit, he was promptly stumped when his cousin called him at 11 P.M. Then again, once he picked up his housephone, he knew something was up.

...

Itachi never called so late unless it was important.

...

"Hello?"

"Do you have any missions tomorrow?"

"....what?"

"Do. You. Have. Any. Missions. Tomorrow?"

"Ummm....no?"

"Good, meet me twenty feet at any direction from Hatake's Genin Team's assembly point."

"Wait, what?!"

"Just do it!!!"

"Why? If you have to tell me something just do it now!"

"No."

"You're an ass..."

"You'll have to see tomorrow, stupid. If you don't come, just remember, I know where you live."

"So? I know where you live too!!! Hell, you live three houses down!!!"

"Ugh, will you just come?"

"...Fine..."

"...idiot..."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST-?!"

_*click*_

**XxX**

Shisui just stood there, gaping at the phone.

_'Did that little bastard just hang up on me?!'_

**XxX**

_Next Morning __*insert sunrise and birds chirping*__:_

**XxX**

Itachi had to admit, he was a bit reluctant to let Sasuke out. When he had finally come upstairs last night, his little brother was already asleep in a small bundle of blankets. As he thought of how cute it was (and after taking a picture of course XD), he suddenly remembered that Uzumaki kid.

Under normal circumstances, Itachi would have thought it was fine that his brother made friends with the Hokage's kid...

...

However, when said child steals his baby brother's... _undergarments_...

...

That's where he draws the line...

...

And of course, he knew Shisui would be interested in learning that his younger cousin had a boy stalker...

...

Damn... he almost felt pity for Naruto...

...

Almost... _*insert evil laugh*_

**XxX**

Sasuke merely walked behind his older brother, ignoring the giggling of the fangirls outside the Uchiha Compound. Usually, he would be somewhat embarrased of still getting dropped off by Itachi, although he was grateful that his brother was an incredible shinobi...

...

That scared a lot of girls off... and Naruto...

...

It's always funny the way he freaks out...

**XxX**

Shisui got himself a nice spot by a tea and dango shop, and a rather clear look of the bridge in which his baby cousin meets his team...

Yup, you heard right folks, to Shisui, Sasuke is his 'Little Baby Cousin', Itachi is just his regular cousin, since it would look rather wierd telling that to a seventeen year old, since he was nineteen himself...

ANYWAY!!! He waited patiently, wondering what Itachi would want to tell him.

Although he's pretty sure it's about Sasuke, well just have to wait and see...

**XxX**

As they neared the bridge, Itachi caught a glimpse of Shisui sitting at the tea and dango shop. _'Good, he has a view towards this direction, that little brat better not try anything'_ he thought, glancing back over to his brother's blond teammate, deciding to bid farwell right now to avoid suspicion.

"Goodbye Sasuke, I'll see you at home." He gingerly kissed his brother's cheek, his own way of showing affection.

"Oh, okay, bye Nii-san."

**XxX**

"Took you long enough." Shisui huffed, folding his arms and glaring lightly as Itachi sat down next to him.

"Don't complain, there was a reason why I chose this particular range." he explained as a waitress served them some dango and green tea.

"Really? Does it have to do with the fact that I can see Hatake's team from here?" Shisui asked, taking a light sip from the steaming cup.

"Actually, yes, it does," Itachi replied, picking up a stick of the sweet dumplings and using it to gesture over to the bridge. "Now, you see that blond kid?"

"The one in seizure-inducing orange?" he asked, in which Itachi nodded as he took a bite of his favorite snack.

"Let me tell you, the funniest thing happened yesterday."

"Really?" Shisui sounded really interested now, as he sat up a little straighter. "What?"

"Guess what Father found in Sasuke's room..."

**XxX**

Shisui was silent the entire time, half-absorbing his cousin's words, half-thinking up a way to murder that damn child for stealing something so wierd.

AND FROM _**HIS LITTLE BABY COUSIN!!!!!**_

_**WTF?!**_

...

Shisui let out an irritated sigh. "The Hokage's kid?" he asked, still in slight disbelief. Itachi merely nodded, drinking his now cooled tea. Shisui stared at him, then at the now empty bridge, then at Itachi again, who was giving him an odd look. "Is it so hard to believe that kid stole Sasuke's... umm...undergarments?" he asked, not really comfortable with saying something like that outloud. "That's not what I mean! It's just so ridiculous! Of all the things to take, why _that_?!" Itachi was silent for a while, before he answered.

...

"That particular article of clothes goes..._**underneath**_."

...

Silence plagued the two Uchihas as they paled simutaneously

...

"I'm killing that kid" Shisui flatly responded as he finished his tea.

"Oh trust me," Itachi said as he stood up, stretching slightly from sitting too long. "You're not alone."

**XxX**

**A/N: Sorry! I didn't want to end it there, but I didn't really know what else to add!!! But, since quite a few people seem to like it, I'll post the next chapter next week.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**DemonFireFox, mochiusagi, Darth-Taisha, Bloodroot Godot, and kuzon234ray for reviewing.**

**Diamonds929 and ryou8308 for adding this story to their favorites list**

**and**

**aquarius15 for adding this story to their story alert list**

**THANKS!!! X3**

**Plus, for those not mentioned...**

**.....**

**....**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Christmas Shopping

**Before I start with my trade mark greeting, I got an interesting review the other day. The user pointed out that my formatting was wrong and that my tendency to put '...' constantly is annoying. Now, let me explain the purpose of that. It is all centered because I prefer it that way, having everything aligned to the left is annoying to me, and I like it centered because it's easier for me to read through it. Although, that doesn't mean I only like stories written all centered, I simply prefer writing my own stories like. As for the '...', I use it to signify either a mental pause or a change of thoughts. or to simply create space, thus possibly prompting the reader to scroll down and keep reading. That and it's a tendency I've always had, it's one of the few unique things about me. I also use in place of commas, since many of those often annoy me too...**

**I will not change the formatting, but I will attempt to cease my usage of the '...'**

**That and I recieved a review stating that the kiss I included was a bit OOC in the last chapter. I am not bringing this up to insult the user, because they're completely right!!!! I was pretty horrified that I let something like that slip, but, now that I think of it, this fic wouldn't be the way it is if everyone is in character. Nevertheless, thank you for pointing that out, and I will try to make everyone seem as much as themselves possible...**

**XxX**

**Now, on to other matters...**

**Hello children!!! ArAnCaR_No_6 here!!! I am posting this chapter in celebration to breaking my own record for the most reviews I've gotten in a story!!! The most I have had before this is from my story 'Generosity' at 6 reviews!!! Not much, but still happy!!! This chapter's inspiration is born from today's miserable weather in L.A (I live there) and the coming of the holidays!!!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me... damn, way to make me feel special *cries***

**Enjoy!!!**

**XxX**

Mikoto stared at the small window in the kitchen, half cursing and loving the pouring rain outside.

Reason for hate #1: It is freaken cold!!!

Reason for hate #2: You can't go outside for mere errands, thus it was boring...

But, she of course loved it because rain kept the pathetic fangirls indoors, rather than going after her little boy {insert mental happy dance}...

She sighed, having found that her own thoughts couldn't keep her entertained, when a brilliant idea popped into her mind:

...

_CHRISTMAS SHOPPING!!!_

**XxX**

After getting properly dressed for the weather, Mikoto realized that she would probably have to go alone. _'Itachi isn't home.' _she idly thought, before the name of her younger son came to mind. A smile graced the woman's face as she quickly walked across to the other side of the house. Stopping at her little boy's bedroom, Mikoto nodded to herself and promptly threw the sliding doors open, efficiently startling Sasuke.

"Mom!!! What the?!-"

"Get up sweetheart," she merrily replied, going up to the closet and puling out a coat. "We're going Christmas shopping today!"

**XxX**

Sasuke was definitely not happy.

Not only was he practically pulled from his cozy spot in bed, he was dragged by his own mother to a shopping center, _in the __rain__!!! _

He practically groaned in annoyance to the numerous shoppers and their large department store bags always hitting his thigh as they hurried by, the small whining children in line for a picture with Santa Claus, and the irritating Christmas music being played in every store.

He hated crowds, much more just loud people in general, but didn't complain once as he childishly clinged (1) to the back of his mother's black coat, following her through the complicated maze of people.

Mikoto merely hummed lightly to herself as she went into a drugstore for medication. **(they're ninjas damn it, they get sick too XD)** Sasuke walked behind her as he himself browsed through the large array of different cough medicine, making sure that his mom got the right one. **(Added this part because my mom always seems to get the wrong one.)**

As Sasuke picked one of the boxes up, looking up at his mother to tell her which, he promptly dropped it and jumped at a shrilly voice behind both Uchihas.

"Sasuke-kun!!! I didn't know you-oh!!!" A pink-haired girl, wearing too much red and pink for her own good, jogged up and promptly stopped upon seeing Mikoto, blushing red.

"Oh umm, hi." she said timidly as she looked down at her feet, embarrased, as another coral-haired woman quickly walked up.

"Sakura! Don't run off like that! I'm sorry for my daughter." she apoligized as the pink-haired girl, apparently Sakura, peered at Sasuke, who somehow and for some reason hid behind his mother.

"Sasuke-kun, what's the matter?" she asked sweetly when it abruptly clicked for Mikoto, her eyes narrowing for a single moment.

....

_A fangirl._

....

"Sasuke-kun, aren't you going to introduce me?" she giggled, trying to appear cute. Mikoto caught a glimpse of the dreaded look on her son's face as he slowly let go of her.

"Sakura." _'Yup' _she thought. _'He wants her to go away'_. "This is my mother. Mom, she's my... teammate."

The girl's eyes widened slightly as she took it in. "Oh, nice to meet you!" Sakura gleefully exclaimed as she bowed in respect. Mikoto resisted the urge to grimace at the girl's pathetic attempts to get on her good side. Because there was not way in hell that little whore was getting to her son, no way!!!

"So Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura blushed a bit, hoping that with her crush's mother here, she would gain an advantage over getting a date. "Do you want to go out somewhere for Christmas Eve? My house, maybe?" she glanced up at her mother, who nodded in approval.

**XxX (P.O.V. changes to Sasu-chan!!)**

Sasuke stared impassively, or at least tried to. Internally, he was kind of scared. He doesn't like Sakura at all!!! And the pink-haired girl was taking advantage of this that jerk!!! He just desperately hoped his mother wouldn't answer for him.

Just as he opened his mouth, he was momentarily filled with horror as his mother petted his hair and spoke for him.

"Thank you, that's a nice... offer, but we have Clan business during those days, and I prefer to have him at home." Sasuke glanced up, surprised as he watched the faux smile on his mother's face turn sweet. The younger Uchiha was filled with relief as Sakura's smile fell and her mother nodded, understanding.

"Of course, such things come first, we must go now. Sakura honey, come along." Mikoto smiled politely once more, glancing down at the midnight blue head resting against her side. "Yes, let's go sweetheart. It was a pleasure meeting you." the woman smiled back. "Likewise." she responded, as she gingerly pushed her gloomy **(SKANK!!!)** daughter towards the register.

...

Silence came upon both mother and son...

...

"Mom," Sasuke idly said, a question running through his mind. "Why did you-" Mikoto petted her youngest child's head once more before putting an arm around his shoulders, moving towards the set of cashiers on the other side of the store. "Let's pay for our things now, I promise I'll buy you some tomatoes and onigiri on the way home!"

Sasuke closed his mouth upon hearing that, smiling very faintly at the idea...

...

_'But.'_ he thought still. _'Something's not right...'_

**XxX**

**(1) I had Sasuke cling to the back of Mikoto's clothes because even at 15, it's something I still do with my Dad. Plus, I don't like crowds either. XP**

**Plot for this chapter is based upon today's trip to the mall with my family for some Christmas shopping, except we got soaked getting to our car XD.**

**Sorry if it's crappy *grimaces* will try to do better next chapter. I've just been freaking out lately with my 'Panteon model' due and my French test sometime next week, my Chemistry & History finals Tuesday, Algebra 2 final Wednesday, and my English final on Friday. Ugh, I hate tests...**

**Well... Review, hope you enjoyed!!!**

**Next chapter will most likely be published next week as well!!!**


	4. AN: Author's Note

**I am dearly sorry children, but I will not be posting today (other than right now), meaning I have failed in the promise to post once a week...**

**BUT!!!!**

**Due to the fact that Christmas is next week, I will post two chapters!!! Yes, you heard right, I will be posting either one chapter on the 24th and the other the 25th, or just go with both on the 24th. Double chapters, in honor of the birth of Jesus Christ!!! (Seriously, because I am Christian and will not deny that fact.)**

**So Happy Holidays my dear readers, and thank you for your patience...**

**Expect an update on Christmas Eve...**

**Sincerely,**

**ArAnCaR_No_6**


	5. Christmas Special Part 1

**Hello Children!!! ArAnCaR_No_6 here!!! YES!!! -dances- Vacation is here!!! I'm so happy!!! Now, here's my Christmas present to you guys, double chapters!!!! (Because the Weekly Shonen Jump people are being asses and not publishing anything -grumbles-)**

**Anyway, on to the story!!! Props to DarthTaisha, who was the first to ever correct my spelling. And a special shout out to DemonFireFox (for she gave me one just recently XD), read her story Unexpected but Loved, a pretty awesome Parental!KakaSasu fic, as well as her prior stories. If you like Parental!KakaSasu, go to her for the source!!!!**

**XxX**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, but the wild ideas do XD.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**XxX**

Mikoto should have known that going out during such weather wasn't a good idea.

She sighed as she sat down at the corner of little Sasuke's bed, where her youngest child was currently bundled up in, the covers over his head stifling his constant coughing.

"Sasuke, let me feel your forehead." she said as she reached over towards where she guessed Sasuke's head was, drawing the several layers of blankets back. Upon feeling the cold chill of wind, the younger Uchiha responded by snatching the covers from his mother's hands, pulling them back over his head.

"Too cold." he mumbled, curling back onto his side in an attempt to block out the chill of the cool air. Mikoto sighed, mildly irritated at her son's stubborn nature, before giving up, walking over to the door.

"Fine, you win," she grumbled, sliding the door open. "Either way, you're taking _that _medicine (1), understood?"

Sasuke flipped the covers off his body, glaring at his mother for that. "That one's hideous." he complained, hoping that he wouldn't have to take _that_. Mikoto shrugged. "Sorry sweetheart, you decided not to obey me, these are the consequences."

"But not that!" Sasuke looked seriously panicked, and Mikoto couldn't blame him. The medicine in particular looked alright in the bottle, only to come out rather thick and dark when spooned out. That is just the appearance, now when it came to the taste, well... it was pretty horrid too. But it served it's purpose well, lowering fever and nausea efficiently, even though it gave many from the clan a gag reflex upon taking the first spoonful.

"Stay still now." Mikoto ordered when she saw Sasuke was going to attempt to make a break for it. The younger Uchiha stilled for a few seconds, before grudgingly going back into his original position, the heels of his socked feet plopping back into the matress for emphasis.

"Good boy, Sasuke. Now, I'll be back, don't get out of the bed, it's starting to get rather chilly, won't do you any good in your current health."

Sasuke stared at the closing doors, listening for his mother's soft footsteps and the rummaging downstairs, sighing in disappointment.

_'Great.'_ he thought, staring up at the ceiling dreadfully. _'It.'_

**XxX**

Mikoto prepared herself. It has been quite a while since she had to give either of her boys this type of medicine. The last one she gave it to was Itachi nearly four years ago, when he got sick with fever and a cold from a three-day ANBU mission, all spent in the frigid rain. The elder child had completely refused to take it, and now that she thought about it, it was rather comical.

**XxX**

_xXFlashbackXx_

_"Uchiha Itachi, stop being so difficult." Mikoto ordered, glaring at her thirteen year-old. Itachi glared back from under the covers._

_"There is no way I'm taking that monstrous blasphemy." he replied, trying to unsucessfully stifle a cough.' Stupid immune system' he thought, cursing his persistent headache._

_"Itachi for goodness sake, just take it!" his mother exclaimed, the bottle of '__IT'__ in her hand._

_"I seriously don't believe that __thing__ heals anything, it's horrible!!!"_

_Mikoto face-palmed. Why, what did she do to get such a stubborn child?! How many times has she done this?! Now her little Sasuke is going against the medicine, seeing that Itachi simply won't take it. Yes, she understands that it doesn't have a very appealing taste to a child's standards, but that's beside the point!!! Mikoto gave a very irritated sigh as she sat down next to Itachi, who instantly sprung up, holding the covers rather childishly in a sort of shield, his eyes void of Sharingan narrowed. 'He is indeed sharp' she thought as she smiled and began to comb her slim fingers through his black hair, unruly from the last couple of days in bed._

_Almost instantly, Itachi was suspicious. She has been so adamant about the medicine, and for someone like his mother to just so suddenly drop it was unbelievable._

_..._

_Of course, just as his thoughts sorted themselves, he was thrown off when Mikoto wrapped one arm around his neck, putting him into a painless head lock._

_"MOM!!! WHAT THE-?!" and was promptly silenced when a spoonful of __IT__ was shoved into his mouth. Just as his gagging reflex kicked into action, Mikoto clamped one hand over his mouth, trapping the horrible substance inside._

_"Mikoto, where-" Fugaku Uchiha slid open the door to his older son's bedroom, only to see his wife had managed to somehow get their son into a headlock, one hand over his mouth and a spoon stained with the leftovers of the highly hated medicine in her lap._

_Mikoto smiled, and Fugaku suddenly remembered why she once scared him. "Yes dear?" her voice sweet, although he caught the hidden meaning:_

_..._

_'Help him and the next one is you.'_

_..._

_"N-nothing..." he quietly replied, closing the door as he tried hard to pretend that he didn't notice Itachi's facial expression, feeling guilty upon leaving him with her._

_Itachi stared at his mother's pretty face, a dreaded feeling coming over him as the medicine still confined in his mouth produced the disgusting taste of old black licorice, cherries, and some other mystery flavor._

_He was soooo getting his father back for this!!!_

_xXEnd FlashbackXx_

**XxX**

Itachi gave out a sigh as he changed out of his dampened clothes, hoping that he wouldn't get a cold from it. Just then, he caught the sound of his mother's light humming and her footsteps down the corridor.

Quickly slipping on a dry shirt, he opened the door just in time to see his mother walking rather merrily, a water basin, wash cloths, a spoon, and the bottle of IT. Itachi stared at her semi-horrified, before opening his mouth.

"Who's that for?" he asked as Mikoto stopped, rearranging the things in her hands a bit.

"They're for Sasuke, he's feeling a bit under the weather." she smiled, Itachi realized that it was this same smile, the one with the same hidden message:

...

'Help him and the next one is you.'

...

"Umm... okay..." he slowly said, as Mikoto continued her way to his little brother's room.

_'Wow,'_ he thought, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. _'Mom's scary...'_

And for the first time in a long time, he felt pity for Sasuke.

Once he heard Sasuke's gagging from across the hall, Itachi instantly slammed the sliding doors closed.

Because there was no way he was getting involved with that woman.

**XxX**

**Lol... Chapter 1 of 2 here, go on to the next if you wish...**

**(1): I included a nasty medicine mostly because of my Mexican-Spanish heritage. Yes, in my culture, we did not take a swig of Tylenol or Dimetapp, first it was hot teas, baths with hot water & alcohol, and being bundled up and having no contact with the wind, Vick's VaporRub on the chest and neck (we called it Vaporu (vah-pohr-oo)). Medicine was our last option, for everything. Like when I was little, I was given a sort of yellow one because I didn't eat as much as I was supposed to, which I personally dubbed as the 'uacala-medicina' (pronounced: oo-a-ca-la****me-dee-cee na), or in english, the 'yucky-medicine' (sounds better in spanish.) It tasted horrible, trust me (like plastic and ear wax mixed together, no kidding!!!), and I sometimes refused to take it. Also based on another medicine I used to take that was black. Seriously, it was some black sludge that my parents forcefully gave me because I simply wouldn't eat, it didn't taste as bad, but wasn't delicious either. And no, I wasn't anorexic, I just didn't feel hungry. -pouts-**

**XxX**

**This concludes Part 1 of my Christmas present to all my readers.**

**XxX**

**Review please!!! Or I will have Mikoto shove some of that medicine in your mouth!!!**

**MUAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**XxX**

**P.S: If anyone wants to know about any other natural (yet odd) remedies, feel free to contact me.**


	6. Christmas Special Part 2

**Hello children!!! ArAnCaR_No_6 here!!! Happy Holidays, and here is the last part of my present to all my readers, reviewers, and anonymous people here in Fanfiction!!!**

**Enjoy!!! I hope that this makes up for the fact that I did not post last week!!!**

**A/N: HOLY FUGNUT!!!! I have over 1,500 hits and almost 700 visitors for this story O.o I didn't know people liked it so much!!!! -dances-**

**Well, enough of that, on with the story!!! I forgot to mention, 'IT' is not the actual name of the medicine, it is just what I myself called my own medicines when I absolutely despised them.**

**XxX**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, but that doesn't mean I can't twist the characters a little =D**

**XxX**

**Based on the Christmas I once spent sick in bed, and the fact that I'm getting sick now...**

**XxX**

Sasuke glared at the ceiling as he sniffed, feeling another sneeze coming. 'IT' hadn't really done its job very well, and in response, Mikoto had proceeded to shoving more of the dark medication into his mouth every four hours for the past two days. Not very pleasant in his opinion.

Of course, Mikoto was the kind of mother who believed that it would get better eventually, which meant he had to show some sign of recuperation in response to the medicine.

...

This hasn't happened yet, so now the youngest Uchiha was lying in bed, awaiting the arrival of that cursed sludge.

_'Where do they even get it from?'_ he dimly thought as the sliding doors opened, revealing his mother, a smile on her face and the bottle of IT in her hand.

"Sasuke dear, time for the next dose." as she closed the door and made her way to his bed, Sasuke wondered if his mother was trying to somehow kill him with the awful taste of the medicine.

'If it's even medicine in the first place.' he thought to himself as the spoon was held to his clamped mouth.

Mikoto sighed at this. _'Another Itachi.' _she thought to herself as she tried to shove it into his closed mouth. No success. Mikoto gave him a hard, exasperated look. "I will not hesitate to use force." she warned, holding the spoon at him rather threatingly. Sasuke merely stared at her in disbelief, his closed lips loosening slightly, when he realized his mistake. Mikoto smiled mischeviously, and proceeded to shove the spoonful of sludge into his mouth. Pulling the spoon back out, she quickly clamped her hand over his mouth, pinching his nose (a trick she learned from having to give Itachi the same thing).

The room fell silent for a few seconds as Mikoto kept her firm hold on him, Sasuke trying to pull free and get that vile substance out of his taste buds' reach.

"Sweetheart, it would go by a lot faster if you simply swallowed." she lectured, her voice soft. Despite that, Sasuke caught the unsaid words:

...

_'or else I'll be forced to take much more drastic, painful measures, which you won't enjoy.'_

...

Grimacing, Sasuke slowly yet obediantly swallowed, nearly gagging. Mikoto smiled approvingly, releasing him and pulling the now disorganized blankets and quilts to cover him once more.

"See!!! That wasn't so hard, was it?" her cheery attitude returned as she patted his head, standing to exit the room. "I'll bring you something to eat in a bit."

The doors closed, leaving Sasuke there, constantly wiping his tongue on the sleeve of his sweater in a futile attempt to drive the after taste out.

**XxX**

Uchiha Teyaki and Uchiha Uruchi own a small shop towards the entrance to the compound, therefore, they often see both of the clan's heirs often exiting in the mornings, returning in the late afternoon. When Itachi was Sasuke's age, he had some fangirls trailing after him. In return, he would sometimes make a mad break towards the nearest clan member just to spark a conversation, efficiently dodging any possibility for any girl to even attempt to speak to him.

Yes, as far as they could remember, their oldest nephew has only really gotten along with Shisui and Sasuke, so they were never really thrown off whenever he at times took temporary refuge in their shop.

Of course, now that Sasuke is of that age, they themselves expected the same of the younger heir.

However...

...

They didn't expect it to be this bad

...

Sasuke was their nephew, and they had heard of the boy that Fugaku had found snooping around in Sasuke's bedroom when the child wasn't there, as well as the articles that he... ahem... _borrowed_...

Of course, much like the rest of the clan, they weren't happy upon learning this. Sasuke, by normal standards, was actually quite naive. He could fight, hold his own ground, but when it came to the world of out-of-control hormones and women, he didn't seem to get it. It is actually rather cute, but of course, it stirred up some commotion.

Uruchi, knowing that little Sasuke would most likely be condemned to taking doses of the most hated medication among children of the clan, decided to go out into the market outside the complex for some sweets to remove the flavor of what they call 'IT'.

Sasuke is rather picky about sweets, unlike Itachi, so it would be challenging under normal circumstances. Luckily, Uruchi was already aware of the child's fondness for pocky and soyu flavored dango (courtesy of Itachi's own love for sweets), so she went into a nearby store for it, her eyes sweeping through the aisles for the only other sweet she and her husband didn't sell, pocky.

Once she found and purchased it, the female Uchiha member exited the store, making her way back towards her own shop for the dango (and some for Itachi, the glutton). Just as Uruchi made her way out of the crowd of last-minute Christmas shoppers, when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned around, Uruchi was a bit thrown off when she found two girls, one with blonde hair and the other with a seizure-inducing shade of pink hair. The pink one blushed deeply, before holding up a wrapped present. The female Uchiha stared at it for a few seconds before the blonde one did the same.

"Could you please give this to Sasuke-kun?" both echoed, when it clicked for Uruchi.

...

_fangirls_

...

In an attempt to look pleasant and reassuring to the girls, she smiled. "Sasuke? Yes of course." the blonde one smiled as well. "Really? And how are you related to my Sasuke-kun?" Oh how Mikoto would have died upon hearing that! "Sasuke's my nephew." she responded, hiding her dislike. The pink one's green eyes widened before bowing in respect. "Really? It's a pleasure meeting you!" The blonde one glared at her, before doing the same, attempting to look pleasnant. "Oh, nice to meet you!" she said. Uruchi kind of sweatdropped upon realizing that the girls were trying to shove each other as to show her who would be better for him.

"Well girls, I'll..._give_... these to Sasuke, he's ill and won't be out of bed for a while." Almost instantly, she regretted letting out that piece of information.

"Sasuke-kun is sick? Do you need any help nursing him back to health?" the blond one asked, almost excitedly. "Umm... no, his mother is taking care of him." she slowly said as the pink one perked up. "His mother? I met her once, such a nice lady." The blond one glared once again, before Uruchi pretended to cough, ending their small feud. "Well, girls. I'll give these to Sasuke, don't worry." the pink one brightened considerably. "Okay! Please send my regards." Uruchi merely smiled, taking the two boxes and resuming her walk back to the compound.

**XxX**

Teyaki stared at his wife as she wrapped two small containers of dango in folded cloths. He was simply reading the paper (and ignoring his oldest nephew's fanpeople) when the front door opened, only to slam shut. Uruchi had walked in, a somewhat cross look upon her face. She had said nothing, merely dropped two wrapped boxes on the ground as she walked to the kitchen. Now he was watching her from the doorway, as she quickly and expertly finished tying off a neat knot at the top.

"I'll be back!" she cheerfully called out, walking directly past a gaping Teyaki, picking up the dropped boxes and slamming the door shut.

Teyaki stood there in silence...

_'What the hell is wrong with women?!'_

**XxX**

"Itachi!" said person turned around at the sound of Uruchi's voice. "Ah, Aunt Uruchi. What is it?" the woman merely held up a wrapped container, a smile on her face. "This is for you, I heard Sasuke was ill." The male Uchiha nodded as he took and untied his aunt's neat knot atop the dango box. "He is, doesn't seem like he's getting any better either." Uruchi took this in in silence. "Poor thing, do me a favor, will you?" she asked, changing the subject. "Umm, sure what is it?" he asked, willing to do it. He got dango damn it. "Burn these." Uruchi shoved the two presents into her nephew's hands. Itachi stared at the boxes, then at his aunt, and back down at the boxes once more. He expected hiding, but burning? "Umm...why?" he asked, exceedingly puzzled. "They were meant for Sasuke." Itachi kept staring. "Then why do you want them burned?" Uruchi proceeded to look around them several times, before leaning into him a little and whispering.

"These are from fangirls."

A still silence surrounded both clan members...

"Oh, fine then." he simply replied as he left to go into a forest to get rid of the unknown objects.

Smiling to herself, Uruchi made her way to her younger nephew's room.

**XxX**

Staring up at the ceiling (he realizes he's been doing that a lot), Sasuke perks up a little when he hears his aunt's cheerful voice from the doorway.

"Sasuke dear, I heard you were ill." she exclaimed upon seeing her nephew lying in bed, his black hair in disarray.

"Unfortunately." the boy remarked, sitting up and sniffling a bit as a sneeze nearly broke out. Uruchi sat down next to him, setting the box of pocky in his hands. Sasuke looked at her questioningly.

"To drive out that awful taste." she replied as she pretended to gag. He smiled faintly at his aunt's humor before thanking her. "Yup, pocky kills every bad flavor." he responded as he picked at the tab closing in his favorite treat. "Of course, I'll be going along now, let you rest and get your health back, here." she deposited the child's share of dango in his covered lap. "Keep these away from Itachi." she advised as she exited the room. "Thanks!" he called out through the rice paper doors as the older female Uchiha made her leave.

She passed Itachi in the hall, who gave her a small nod to show that the work was finished.

**XxX**

_Three days later..._

"Sasuke-kun! Did you like my present?" Sakura asked at the bridge the morning after Sasuke made a full recovery. The Uchiha stared at her.

"What present?"

**XxX**

**Lol, I decided to have someone else other than Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi and Shisui be victims to his fangirl mass, so I chose his Aunt Uruchi (actual character) to be the victim today!!!**

**I'm sorry if it's rushed and badly written. I woke up this morning with a runny nose, and now I have a headache. I keep spelling things wrong and I think I have a fever. But of course, I was determined to finish this chapter by today. Now here it is, hope you like it!!! (You better -grumble-)**

**Merry Christmas to all my readers and reviewers!!!**

**Oh, did you guys know that the way I celebrate Christmas is not by running downstairs (I don't even have a downstairs) and opening presents Christmas morning? I do it the Hispanic way. We party all Christmas Eve until the clock strikes 12 AM. Then me all gather to the presents, open them, then go to sleep like at 2AM. Christmas morning, we eat the leftovers of the Christmas Eve party XD**

**Enough of that, next update is New Year's Eve, until then!!!**

**Review please!!!**


	7. New Year Special

**Hello children!!! ArAnCaR_No_6 here!!! OMG the year is ending!!! I can't believe it!!! We're soon going into 2010!!! Depressing, seriously (and no people, the world is not ending 2012, the Bible says that Jesus will come for his church like a burgular in the night {meaning that He'll do it in silence and when no one expects Him}, so there's some proof that the 2012 thing is fake). **

**Well, let me tell you, I got another interesting review concerning my formatting. For this chapter, I will have it done aligned to the left (normal style). I want you guys to let me know, do you prefer it to the left, or centered? I will round up the votes (can be submitted with your review or through a PM) and I will go with the formatting. Once the winning format is chosen, stop telling me that it's wrong, since you're going not only against my choices as an author, but against the majority that chose.**

**Once again, vote for your prefered formatting through review or PM, deadline is one week from now.**

**XxX**

**Enjoy the story**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me!!! Damn, stop asking me!!! -cries in a corner-**

**And to the people who watched last week's Naruto manga chapter... 'Holy Crap!!! Who saw *that* coming?!'**

**XxX**

It was a chilly winter night when Shisui was making his way inside his house and into his bedroom.

He was grateful that Christmas was over. Not only did it mean that no more random carolers would be ringing your doorbell every hour, it also put away the chances of fangirls piling up with presents for another year (well, until your birthday really).

Of course, Christmas screamed 'red and green', and one of those familiar ornaments of such color were the ones he hated more than anything on Earth.

...

Mistletoe

...

_'Those cursed things.' _he often thought in distaste as he remembered glaring at them from a distance, hanging innocently over a shopkeeper's doorway.

This year in particular was the time he hated them the most. Why? It was rather simple...

...

Sasuke had (rabid)fangirls now.

...

He found himself scoffing a bit at his protectiveness over his younger cousin as he flopped onto his bed, messing the blankets laid there. Sasuke was a ninja now, if he can take care of himself in fights against enemy ninja, he can o' most certainly guard himself from those crazy girls with hearts in their eyes. That was the day after Christmas, unfortunately, he had forgotten that a fangirl seems to be magically built with what he called 'radioactive persistence'. He also forgot what one does when caught under a mistletoe.

You know where I'm going...

**xXFlashbackXx**

_Sasuke had been sick in bed during Christmas, so that kept the fangirls off. However, once he recuperated, many girls rushed to give him what they could not on the 25__th__. Luckily, he had been trailing behind his cousin, and a few 'loose' dogs (oh the irony!!!) had chased the females from getting close to the Uchiha of their desires, effectively eliminating their chance of coming even remotely close to him._

_Shisui had smiled proudly to himself as Sasuke approached the bridge in which Team 7 grouped at. His smile shattered as he realized in slight horror..._

_..._

_'That pink girl is a fangirl too...'_

_..._

_"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" Shisui grimaced at the shrill pitch as Sasuke visably winced as well. "So, Sasuke-kun," she began to fidget, trying to appear cute. She failed horribly. "Did you like my present?" At this, the Uchiha nearly fell off his current hiding spot (a tree). 'Present?!' he thought, horrified. Sasuke had merely stared at her, completely thrown off. "What present?" he asked, extremely puzzled. Sakura gaped. "What do you mean? You didn't get my present? But I gave it to an aunt of yours!" Sasuke continued to stare. "My aunt?" he asked. Sakura looked desolate, "Yes! An older lady with her hair pulled back and stuff! She had bought some pocky, I think." At this, realization dawned upon both Uchihas (including the one hiding). "Oh, Aunt Uruchi? No, she didn't give me anything except pocky and some dango." Shisui pulled a face at this. Aunt Uruchi gave Sasuke dango and not him?! WTF?! As the hidden Uchiha contemplated on ways to get some of that delicious dango, he noticed that the girl seemed to be twisting something in her hands, both clasped behind her._

_Sasuke shrugged after some thought. "She might have forgotten, Aunt Uruchi left soon after." he explained. "Oh, it's fine. Umm... Sasuke-kun, will you do me a favor?" she asked shyly. "Depends." Fidgeting in place, the girl respoonded. "Will you close your eyes? I want your other present to be a surprise." Sasuke contemplated for a bit, before agreeing and shutting his eyes closed. Even Shisui was thrown off, not having the faintest idea of what was going to happen, until the girl pulled out the object into view. He stared in horror._

_..._

_Mistletoe_

_..._

_The hidden Uchiha was frantically searching around for anything, anything at all!!! Anything to forbid such a vulgar, disgusting act from taking place, anything to save his unsuspecting baby cousin!!! Because there was no way that slut was taking his cousin's first kiss!!! The girl began to slowly lean forward, and Shisui began to panic, before he did the most childish thing on Earth..._

**XxX**

_Sakura was excited. At last, she will get a kiss from her dear Sasuke-kun!!! 'Take that Ino-pig!' she thought triumphantly and happily as the space between herself and the Uchiha began to close._

_**THWACK!!!**_

**XxX**

_Sasuke had his eyes closed, as instructed, waiting patiently for whatever the hell Sakura wanted to give him. The thought went out the window once he heard the sound of something hitting something else and his teammate's faint cry of pain. Oh screw the surprise. The Uchha opened his eyes, onyx orbs meeting the sight of Sakura with her hands to her head as if in pain. "Wow, Sakura what happened?" More shock and curiosity than worry. "Someone hit me with a snowball!" she cried out as green eyes searched for her attacker._

**XxX**

_Shisui sweatdropped. He knew he went to far with that, now they knew someone was around. Quickly and quietly, he dropped down from the tree, walking a few steps back before walking back over towards the direction on the bridge._

_"Why hello!" he waved merrily at Sasuke, who smiled lightly in return. "Hi, what are you doing here? No mission today?" he asked as he walked over to his older cousin, now ignoring Sakura. "Free day today," he explained as he threw an arm over his younger cousin's shoulders, both walking back towards the bridge. "Just enjoying the snow while it's still there. Who's this?" he asked, pointing at Sakura. The light smile upon Sasuke's face fell a bit upon mentioning her. "Teammate, got wacked by a snowball. Did you see anyone?" he asked, completely oblivious that the attacker was Shisui himself. The older Uchiha shook his head as both cousins rolled to a stop in front of the irritated girl, who was searching for something on the ground. 'Must be the mistletoe' he thought as he quickly spotted it, close to falling off the side. Purposely moving to lean on the railings, he promptly kicked it off. The ornament fell and hit the water, making a soft 'plop' before sinking. The small noise caught the attention of both Genin as they peered over to the murky depths. "Must've been some snow." Shisui quickly said, easing both nins' thoughts of what it really was. "Well! Got to go! See you later Sasuke." Quickly and messily ruffling the boys hair, he departed, speed walking away from them._

_"Who was that?" Sakura asked once the guy left, feeling a bit upset that Sasuke hadn't bothered to introduce her. The Uchiha fixed his misplaced hair back into it's original position. "He's my cousin." he plainly replied as the third Genin on their team arrived._

_..._

_"Sakura-chan!!!"_

_"Shut up!!! I'm talking to Sasuke-kun!!!"_

**XxX**

Getting up from his position in bed, Shisui got up, dressed and made the short walk towards his cousin's home.

**XxX**

"Shisui? What are you doing here?" Itachi asked, puzzled and half-asleep as he stifled the urge to yawn. It was currently 1:54 AM, almost 2, and he was pretty sure something was wrong.

Shisui wouldn't be stupid enough to drag him out from bed for something so simple.

"I just set the world record for bullshitting..."

**XxX**

**Yeah, I got that last line from a movie XD. Meh, didn't like it too much, I'm always doing things last minute, mostly because I don't get any ideas until I open up WordPad (yes, I use WordPad damn it...). Then, the ideas just flow -flails dreamily-**

**A few announcements!!!**

**Okay, seriously! I need ideas for my new multi-chapter story. I haven't published it yet, but I want to do so already so I can peacefully rewrite one of my discontinued stories. It's simple, if you don't know which story I'm talking about, it's explained in Chapter 1's A/N of my other story under the name 'Warning: Blonds Cause Yellow Lights'. I will give credit for any ideas offered.**

**Remember to vote through review or PM on your prefered format, centered or aligned left. **

**And I am now taking requests!!! Details are in the 'NEWSFLASH!!!' (I think...) of my profile page.**

**XxX**

**Review please!!! And Happy New Year's!!!**


	8. Busted!

**Hello children!!! ArAnCaR_No_6 here!!! Well... sorry for the later update!!! I decided to revert back to my Saturday updates, and I've been recently trying to catch up to One Piece (I freaken love Portgaz D. Ace!!!!), so the shocking total of more than 550 chapters absorbed a lot of time, anyway, here's Chapter-!!!... umm... whatever? Can't remember!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, for goodness sake, I've been saying it the last several chapters!!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEADS!!!! DON'T BELIEVE ME?! GO ASK KISHIMOTO!!!**

**Lol, enjoy!!!**

**xXx**

**Dedicated to DemonFireFox (heheh, surprise!!!), reason in the ending A/N XD**

**XxX**

Naruto triumphantly shut his bedroom door, having come back from his own personal training only recently.

It's been only a week since poor Minato found out his son's particular infatuation with the Uchiha boy. He found himself trying to deny it, that it was a mere bond between friends, an odd sort of rivalry. Those thoughts ceased completely the day Naruto went out for a training session with Team 7. He had decided that if Naruto wouldn't wash his own damn clothes, he should do it for him, and had thus began to rummage between his son's belongings for any dirty laundry.

He wished he hadn't.

It was under the bed, in a rather large box (how cliche). At first, he thought that it was a ramen stash (Lord knows he needs help!), and decided to take a peek at the assumed cups of assorted instant noodles (because he likes them too damn it!).

Pictures, taken both personally and cut out, of the youngest member of the Uchiha Clan were messily scattered, as well as articles of clothing. From sweaters to kunai and (to Minato's horror) undergarments. All which he assumed they belonged to his son's teammate. Of course, Sasuke had never been in Naruto's room (much less the house in its entirety, he's always there 24/7), from what he knows, he always heads straight to the Uchiha Complex after anything Team 7 does, and the child is quite naive when it comes to anything sexual (he hadn't the faintest idea of what needing a cold shower meant). _'Perhaps a fangirl got her hands on it, and Naruto decided to be a good friend, retrieve it, and simply forgot?'_ he weakly thought to himself.

...

Well, Minato...

The numerous pictures of a certain someone beg to differ...

Of course, Minato(who thought it was a simple phase in puberty) tried to be understanding when he finally asked Naruto about it a mere hour ago, he was his only son. Apparently, Naruto mistook understanding for full support, and had shamelessly admitted that yes, he loved Sasuke more than a friend should; yes, he knew it was looked down at; and yes, he thought it was about time he came out to Sasuke, hoping to get mutal affection right now, and proceeded to think about leaving the house and head towards the Uchiha Estate to come clean to his crush.

...

The blond Genin meant that last bit.

...

Minato silently sank down in one of the sofas in the living room, fearing that Itachi would see fit to tear his son into pieces upon his *love* declaration.

**XxX**

Sasuke was currently in the back porch of the mansion, randomly yet expertly doodling over white sheets of paper under Shisui's and Itachi's watchful eye(s) from the three-person swing nearby.

Ever since the near incident with the pink girl and the mistletoe, both cousins had been taking extra measures to ensure no girl went past the three feet space both decided was unacceptable to approach. Yes, it sounded silly, but it was true. Having both of them watching every second of the day left poor naive little Sasuke feeling very bored, but he did not complain nevertheless. Itachi couldn't spend so much time with him anymore, much less Shisui, and despite that he was the only one really doing anything, he still felt a bit happy. Noticing his younger cousin's increasing boredom, Shisui lay down on the floor (Sasuke's favorite drawing position) and picked up one of the stray pencils. "Let's mass draw a collage (sp?)!" he said rather cheerfully, poking Itachi rather roughly in the calf with the eraser. Itachi glared at him faintly before getting up and sitting in a triangle with them, a pencil already twirling in his fingers. "Fine, fine, let's go random."

Within a few minutes, all three managed to cover one-third of a 11"X14" sheet of sketch paper. True randomness covered the top, from dango to a variety of foods and not ceasing when Shisui sketched out a little chibi version of himself hitting a chibi version of Itachi with a large hammer.

Itachi glared at his crackling cousin, Sasuke trying hard not to join in. The little doodle was quite detailed, due to their talent for drawing, something both Itachi and Shisui did together much like this, even before Sasuke was born. Of course, Itachi was not going to take this, and while Shisui got the laughs out of his system, the seventeen year-old pressed the tip of the pencil to the paper and began to draw. After a few, quick finishing touches here and there, Itachi turned the sheet so Shisui could get a good look at it. an evil smirk on his face.

Silence fell over the three Uchihas...

And was broken when Sasuke's head hit the floor, uncontrollable laughs escaping.

The doodle took up more space than the former and had a chibi version of said Uchiha being swarmed by a large mass of fangirls, a terrified look on the chibi's face as many heart-eyed girls practically groped chibi Shisui.

"You're evil." The older Uchiha hissed as Sasuke's laughing failed to cease and the mischevious look on Itachi's face did not falter. "I learned from the best." he teasingly replied as Shisui childishly puffed his cheeks, offended. Their little dispute ended when Sasuke (who was still laughing), rolled off the porch, landing two-feet into the ground.

"Ow!"

The two older Uchihas began to laugh at Sasuke's carelessness.

Their moment was ruined when the front sliding doors clacked open and a familiar voice rang out.

"Sasuke?"

Said child properly sat up, bits of grass in his midnight-blue hair.

"Naruto?" he called out quizzically, his facial expression matching his voice, wondering what his best friend was doing here.

Oh dear naive Sasuke...

For him, it was his teammate...

For Shisui and Itachi?

...

Fanboy

...

Dear me, this meant war.

**XxX**

**Sorry!!! I didn't want to end it there, but I felt that Naruto's *declaration of love* to Sasuke should have its own chapter. I'm not sure if I will be able to post between next week and mid-Feburary, because I have to go to intersession and make up English 9A (they didn't give it to me damn it, I did not fail the class!!!). Either way, I am also going to start working on a request to a fellow user and rewriting my first discontinued fic, but I will still pay special attention to his story, since too many people like it to ignore.**

**xXXXx**

**I decided to dedicate this chapter to a fellow fanfic writer, DemonFireFox, who has not only brought me some support (whether she realizes it or not), but was also left internetless for a while, which is horrible DX**

**So it's for you dear! Plus, beware of the horrors of high school!!! Enjoy middle school while you still can, because I miss it.**

**xXXXx**

**Okay! As you can see, the winning format is centered! 2 were for centered, one for left-aligned, so stop pestering me about it!!!!**

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed! **

**Please Review! Remember that I am now taking requests! Details under 'NEWSFLASH!!!' in my profile! **


	9. GET OUT! Author's Note

**I won't start with my usual greeting, because something that totally sucks has happened. I'm going through a small phase of depression. Why? It's because a murder occured in a small nearby store, a block from my house. It has me thinking about death a lot, as well as his poor wife who was witness. Yes, this is completely unrelated to the story, but something else has occured that bums me out, my internet has been cut off until Feburary, which means no updates. Don't worry, I will still write the chapters and make up the updates that were supposed to be up.**

**Once again, no updates due to no internet for me.**

**I'm sorry, and will update once my access to the internet is restored.**

**-ArAnCaR_No_6**


	10. Mission: Confession: Failed

**Hello children!!! Woo-hoo!!! I'm back!!! And this is part of what I'm personally dubbing:**

**My **_**'Back into Fanfiction'**_** mass gift to all faithful readers!!!**

**Yup, every story in progress is now getting updated, (GET OUT! and my first discontinued fic) in honor of your insane patience for me(those who read the A/N I left in 'GET OUT!' before going offline will know what I'm talking about).**

**In other words, I'm back, over death, and ready to start piling humor on to your lives!**

**Enjoy!**

**XxX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto will definitely not let the cause of his fame go.**

**XxX**

**Warning: Contains a completely love-sick Naruto, adorably oblivious Sasuke, and two unbelievably pissed and overprotective Uchihas. (Watch it Naruto!!! XD)**

**Yeah, it's going to be epic XD**

Naruto slid open the doors to the Estate, calling out his crush's name. He found himself smiling a bit when he heard the Uchiha of his affections call back his name in confusion. _'Okay Naruto,'_ he thought bravely to himself as he gave himself a few encouraging slaps in the face, _'Go in there and tell Sasuke how you feel.' _

Easier said than done Mr. Uzumaki...

Sasuke had called back to him where he was, and of course, Naruto thought he was alone when the Uchiha had turned one of the corners to greet him with a light smile. Naruto smiled back and was about to reach out to take hold of his hands and tell him when he abruptly stopped, his happy expression melted.

Out of the same passage, two familiar figures walked silently, only to stop and stare bitterly, making the blond feel exeedingly nervous and intimidated. He knew who they were, Sasuke's older brother and cousin, that is. They were unbelievably protective of Sasuke, and he knew that, what he also knew was that they were both seasoned shinobi, they would not hesitate to very literally tear him into strips, especially Itachi. A childish sort of crazy fear spiked as he noticed that their glares failed to cease.

Now, Sasuke may not notice that practically every girl and boy are fantasizing about him, but he did notice that Naruto was practically gaping in fear behind him. The younger genin turned to look back at whatever the hell was scaring him. Both Itachi and Shisui wiped the murderous looks simutaneously and stared back harmlessly at their younger relative, prompting Sasuke to shrug and turn back around.

The glares returned, twicefold.

"What are you doing here, did you need anything?" Sasuke asked, not noticing once again that Naruto was looking terrified. The blond Kyuubi vessel opened his mouth, only to close and open it once more, very much resembling a fish out of water.

"I-I-um, I need to tell you, I um," The looks on their faces promised murder, and Naruto could not finish his original sentence. "I need... to... borrow some weapons?" the youngest Uchiha gave him a deadpanned look. "That's it?" he asked pathetically, making a bubble of hope burst in the blond's chest upon hearing those words. Sasuke was disappointed? Did that mean he expected something else?! Perhaps a confession? Just as the excitement at the possibility that his feelings will be returned grew, Sasuke burst his bubble.

"You stutter and go red for some kunai? Wow, turns out the guy that's going to be Hokage's a real pansy."

"Hey!"

"Whatever, come. I'll get a set from my room."

**XxX**

**xXx 3rd person P.O.V changes to teh troubled Ita-chan XD xXx**

_Oh f*ck no_

Those were the only words running through the seventeen year old's head as dear innocent little Sasuke offered the horny bastard child to go retrieve some weapons.

And from his room of all places!!!

Why, why couldn't Sasuke choose to go somewhere more public?! Like a pre-school playground! No one does anything there! Even the 'badasses' spend their time talking calmly to the fellow mothers about the newest fashion as the children frolick around playing in the slides and swings. Seriously, he can imagine it now, women pelting Naruto with their purses and to-go children medications with one big lady holding him down like a professional wrestler all while screaming 'POLICE'!!!

...

Okay... getting off topic there, when something brilliant popped into his mind.

"Sasuke, why don't you go get a new sharpening stone first? What's the point of letting someone borrow weapons if they're dull?" he discreetly gave Shisui a very slight jab. The nineteen year-old understood the signal, "I'll go with you," he volunteered, then added as an afterthought. "Naruto can stay and choose the weapons he needs."

Naruto stared in horror. If Sasuke will be out, and Shisui will be out, than that means...

A dark cloud of fear hit his mind.

He'll be alone with Itachi.

**XxX**

**xXx 3rd person P.O.V changes back to Sasu-chan XD xXx**

Sasuke thought about it for a few seconds, idly chewing the corner of his lower lip. _'It would be useless.'_ he mentally admitted. _'Seriously, if a kunai's dull, what the heck can someone as ditsy as Naruto do to cause any damage in case of enemy ambush? Death by concission?' _

"Hmm... okay, I'll go, but why does Shisui-itoko(sp?) have to go?" Almost as if anticipating that, it didn't take the oldest to respond. "All sharpening stones aren't for the same thing, I'll show you how to pick them out while we're at it." More thought as he gave a nod in agreement. "Okay then. Be back in... however long it takes, you know were my weapons are, right? Just don't touch the katana."

**XxX**

**xXx 3rd person P.O.V changes to Naruto-bastard ('') xXx**

Naruto stared at Sasuke in disbelief, all fantasies of...everything with him ceasing. He was going to leave him here?! The blond very openly gaped at him in an attempt to show his dislike of the outcome. "But-," he stuttered. "I don't need them sharpened!" Sasuke mildly waved his comment off as he slid open the front door, stepping outside with Shisui. "Don't be stupid, accept generosity, because that might be the last time you ever get it from Nii-san."

***THWACK***

Silence filled the entire mansion as Naruto slowly turned to stare terrified at the dead serious face of the only other occupant.

...

"Please don't kill me!!!"

**XxX**

**A/N: XD I enjoyed that. As you can see, I sucked at the love-sick Naruto part, it's because I despise NaruSasu with every fiber of my being DX It's hideous!!!!**

**i'm an ItaSasu supporter though =P Irony huh...**

**Review teh chappie please, and remember that I'm now taking requests! XD Talk about advertising XD If a request is made, it will take a while, since I'm working on one right now.**

**XxX**

**Review!!! Before Itachi and Shisui give you teh evil eye!!! *falls over laughing***


	11. Interrogation Part 1

**Continuation of teh gift!!! XD A.K.A. Naruto's demise *crackles***

**XxX**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me... damn... these witty disclaimers are getting harder to make up O.o**

**Enjoy!!!**

**XxX**

Naruto was afraid, to be blunt.

Out of every fear he's had in his life(i.e: the dark, death, ramen going extinct, ect.), nothing compared to his current fear of Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke keeps his weapons stored in a drawer among his clothes, and due to his earlier snooping, he already knew which one. But, due to his snooping and infatuation with Sasuke, he did not reach towards the weapons drawer.

...

He automatically went towards the underwear drawer.

...

"What the hell are you doing?" a bitter voice demanded, forcing the blond to freeze in fear of getting his head wretched off. Instead, he laughed nervously before responding.

"Getting... weapons?"

God he hated how weak he sounded!!!

"Wrong drawer, it's the one right above."

"Sorry, mistakes happen, right?" Naruto replied as he tried to diffuse the tense atmosphere with a little humor. Itachi, who was leaning against the doorframe, did not seem to appreciate it very much, for the same look of possible murder failed to faulter as he nervously laughed.

Silence engulfed them once again as the blond Kyuubi vessel ceased his attempts and quickly went back to digging for a specific type of shuriken he always wanted. Because seriously, he wanted anything, anything to distract him from the deadly lone shinobi across the room!!! Then again, anybody would, wouldn't they?

When suddenly...

"You and I both know that that isn't why you came here for."

Naruto broke out into an anxious sweat, not even daring to turn around. _'Oh my-, does he freaken know?!'_ the blond Genin remained silent as he wildly searched for a safe answer. "I don't know what you're talking about." he choked out robotically, hating himself for sounding so weak. "Yes you do." he could feel the seventeen year-old's piercing gaze bore the back of his head. "Do you have proof?" Naruto asked as he fought the urge to bolt out the door. _'Be strong,' _he thought to himself, determined._ 'You're supposed to be the next Hokage! Plus, if I don't stay, I'll never be able to tell Sasuke how I feel!' _Suddenly feeling a burst of courage for the sake of his oblivious crush, Naruto boldly turned to look at the older ninja.

...

The look on his face (Naruto's)was, to be blunt, priceless.

...

A look of unbridled bitterness and hidden anger was written on Itachi's face, it was all in his eyes with a frown nicely pasted on.

...

All in all, he looked rather terrifying.

...

"Proof? If you don't remember, you took it with you." Once again, Naruto broke out into a mental panic. _'No freaken way!'_ he thought, panicked. _'He knows?! I won't ever be able to get to Sasuke!' _he mentally wailed as anime tears poured out.

Itachi thought it was amusing that he had Naruto in such a panic, however, he deadpanned as the blond broke out into anime tears, a dark rain cloud appearing out of nowhere. The Uchiha sweatdropped as he silently checked the windows from the doorway, wondering how the heck rain clouds of all things came in from.

Naruto snapped out of his self-induced anguish upon feeling the blunt end of a kunai hit him smack in the face.

"ACK!!!"

"Stop your waterworks, you'll ruin the floors!"

**xXxMeanwhilexXx**

_"Is this the right kind? It's for kunai, isn't it?"_

_"Well, yes... but-"_

_"Okay then, we're finis-!"_

_"That one's cheap!!!"_

_"Wha-?! Liar!!!"_

**XxX**

**A/N: That was horrible!!!! I didn't want to end it there!! I seriously had no other ideas!!! If anyone can pitch any in, I will be eternally grateful!!! *bows***

**Review please! Before Itachi beats you for your waterworks *falls over laughing***

**What? They'll ruin the floors!!! Mikoto won't be happy!**


	12. Interrogation Part 2: It Goes Wrong!

**GAHHH!!! I'm sorry! I meant to update yesterday, but my Document Manager wasn't processing it, so I had to wait.**

**This was definitely the trickiest chapter yet. I had nothing on my mind, so I hope it's ok. For once, I asked people for ideas, you instead said that the interrogation should continue.... it didn't answer my plea for help, although two or three did pitch a little in, so quick question...**

**Should Kakashi be part of the fanboy/girl pile?**

**Think of this as you read along!**

**XxX**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, it's soooo expensive these days!!! (the ecomony people D: !!!)**

**Warning: High level of OCCness, repetition of words due to my limited vocabulary, and an extremely overprotective Itachi. Plus there's a curse word at the end. XD**

**Lol, enjoy!**

**XxX**

Itachi did something that was probably never going to happen again.

He apologized.

...

Yes people, apoligized.

Naruto was freaking out about the swelling, dark red splotches going across his face due to the impact. Now, don't get me wrong, it wasn't that he felt guilty (dear me, never!), he simply thought that perhaps hitting a twelve year-old dead on in the face with a sharp weapon was a little over the limit.

Even if said twelve year-old was most likely having kinky fantasies about his adorable little brother at night.

And yes, Itachi's getting extremely paranoid about that.

Now, about the apology... it didn't really resemble one at all.

"Your reflexes suck."

"SHUT UP!!!!"

**xXxMeanwhilexXx**

"You're paranoid." Sasuke accused, pointing at his older cousin with one of the many sharpening stones. Shisui frowned at that.

"No I'm not! I just want you to have the sharpest weapons possible, is that so bad?" he asked, giving a hurt look. The younger Uchiha pouted at this, puffing his cheeks in annoyance. "Yes, you are! I don't need my kunai to be so sharp, it'll cut through the freaken pouch!" Sasuke then proceeded to pick another sharpening stone of the same kind as the one in his hand and put them both within Shisui's field of vision. "And this, what the hell?! How is this stone so different from the other?"

Silence...

"Different... multi-purpose uses?"

"This is a sharpening stone! What the heck else can it do-?!"

"Clean the gutters, thank you very much!!!"

"What?! Wow...really?"

**xXx Back to teh tension XD xXx**

They were sitting across each other, staring as Naruto pressed a bag of ice over sections of his bruised face, steaming tea in front of them.

Think of it like in a mafia scene, right before they switch briefcases.

"That hurt." the blond idly said as to break the tension, gingerly feeling as the coolness lessened the swelling. Itachi merely shrugged as he raised the cup to his mouth. "At least the blade didn't actually touch you." he reminded as he took a sip of the hot green tea, watching as the color drained from Naruto's face at the thought of his face being possibly mutilated.

More silence followed, up to the point that Itachi could hear the random crickets going off.

Talk about cliche, right?

Itachi's calculating look failed to faulter as he did not put the cup back down after his inital taste, instead, he took another as he continued to stare at the blond across. In his mind, he was an enemy. To him, enemies are supposed to be destroyed, much more if said enemy intends to harm his brother. Naruto hasn't hit Sasuke or anything (if he does, he already knew that his brother would hit harder), however, he is a fanboy, one of those stalkers. There, is where he draws the line.

"Now," the Uchiha put down his half-empty (or half-full, whatever) cup of tea down as he put both elbows on the table, resting his chin on top of his folded hands, "what was that conversation we were having earlier?"

**xXx 3rd person P.O.V changes to the kinky bastard *crackles* xXx**

He should have known that would come up.

Why couldn't he let things go?!

_'Tough it out Naruto,'_ he thought to himself, _'if you don't get through him, then there's no chance with Sasuke.'_ the blond Kyuubi vessel contemplated this, being careful not to start with the anime-tears again, lest he wishes to be smacked with a kunai again. He needed to come up with a safe answer! He couldn't mess this up!

"I forgot."

...

A random bird chirping 'ahou' flew by the window.

...

"It was about why you're really here."

Damn those super Uchiha genes!

"Oh, right." Naruto laughed nervously, only to stop upon seeing the look on Itachi's face. (another failed attempt to loosen the tension and silence.)

...

Another random 'ahou' bird and her chicks procceded to fly by.

...

"I know you're lying, the look on your face is a dead giveaway, but," the Uchiha deadpanned, the look in his eyes faintly hardening, his prior bitter expression slowly mixing back in. "what I want to know is, what you're lying about." Naruto broke out into a cold sweat. Oh shit! So he knew it was a lie?!

"You have no proof." Naruto weakly demanded, trying but failing at keeping his composure. All he wanted to do is to run away.

"I don't have it, but you certainly do. As per say, a few weeks ago, a few things came up missing... oh I wonder what that was..."

A dark imaginary cloud proceeded to fall over Naruto's head, bringing a cold shower of panic and terror, all at the cause of his crush's scary older brother.

_'Please come back soon Sasuke!'_ he thought as he mentally let the anime tears fall.

**xXxMeanwhile (again) xXx**

"See!!!" Shisui joyously exclaimed as he finished up teaching his little cousin the various uses of a sharpening stone. _'It's been an hour and a half already.'_ he thought to himself as they purchased the lone sharpening stone they both agreed upon. _'But, it might still not be enough.'_ Both Uchihas exited the weapons store as they made their way back towards the Uchiha compound, Shishi's mind on overdrive, looking for any excuse to stall their return.

Yes people, Shisui's still pissed that Naruto stole Sasuke's underpants, then again, who wouldn't? Think about it, if your younger sibling's (or cousin in Shisui's case) completely infatuated best friend stole random pairs of undergarments from them, would you be all murdeous and paranoid as well?

I think so...

Now, the older Uchiha looked around his surroundings for a distraction of some sort, anything to buy his slightly younger cousin some more time.

...

Because hiding a mutilated body takes some work damn it.

...

"Look Sasuke," Shisui stopped said child in his tracks with a hand to the shoulder and pointed, "tomatoes!" The boy perked up considerably at that.

"Ooh ooh!!! Where where?!"

**xXx Back to teh tension xXx**

"What are you implying (sp?), that I'm a stealer of some sort?" Naruto demanded, this time feeling slightly offended. Itachi's eyes narrowed faintly at that. "Yes, I am," he forced out bitterly, noticing that the blond did not cringe at his tone of voice. "tell me Naruto, if you aren't guilty as you say, my brother is your friend, is he not?" The Kyuubi vessel was slightly taken back by that question, but answered anyway. "Of course he is." he replied as the look on the Uchiha's face hardened slightly. "As a friend, if someone was to... 'admire from afar'," Naruto mentally grimaced at the actual meaning, "what would you do?"

He froze at that question, his mind on overdrive with both fear and extreme jealousy. _'Shit shit shit shit!!!! I'm playing right into his hand!!!!' _he mentally wailed in horror, before his infatuation took over. _'Sasuke is mine!'_ he thought possesively. _'I won't let any girl or guy have him!!!' _he mentally screeched, before turning into slight fear. _'But crap, I can't tell him __that__!!! He'll murder me first!!! Then I won't have a chance with Sasuke!!! Which means I have to be a man and confess!!! But shit, he's scary!!!'_

Itachi was silent as he watched Naruto's different facial expressions. The boy was a real idiot, he could tell what he's thinking through the kid's slight movements and twitches. _'Isn't he supposed to he a ninja now? He'll never survive an actual interrogation.'_ the Uchiha idly thought to himself as he boringly watched Naruto switch between the facial expressions he deducted to be fear and infatuation, possibly jealousy.

...

Boy, talk about bullseye, huh?

...

"I wouldn't get involved," Naruto spoke after some silence, his voice coming out forced, "it' isn't my business who likes him or not." he finished, hating himself afterwards for he knew it was not true. Itachi didn't seem to believe him either.

"Liar, I'm pretty sure several hundred clones would be pelting the poor kid a few seconds afterwards." Naruto stared at him for a few brief seconds. "And what are you implying when you say that?" he asked, raising his neglected cup of tea to his mouth. "Don't even try to turn this on me brat. I'm saying that you do care, much more than you claim you do," Itachi too drank from the now warm tea, his glare clashing with Naruto's.

...

Think of it like electricity coming out of their eyes and clashing mid-table.

...

"Why is that important? Don't you remember? I came here for _weapons_." Naruto gritted out as he broke into a cold sweat, nervous as to how things might turn out. "Those weapons were a cover-up, stop trying to use it. There's no such thing as a shinobi spontaneously running out of such a basic staple. With your own father as Hokage, you should be well aware of that." the Uchiha too forced those words out, his voice pure venom, making the blond mentally cringe. Despite his nervousness, Naruto managed to keep his ground or at least barely did. Neither of them even moved, the cups still pressed to their mouths, yet they did not drink, the only thing they did was glare and grind out words.

"Please don't insult me or my father, I happen to have a bad memory when it comes to such things."

"Dear me, insult your father? Why I'd never speak such insolence towards the Hokage. However, his idiot child is an exeption." Itachi's voice was dripped in sarcasm, making the blond doubt those words. He knew he was digging his own grave, and was pretty terrified by now. However, he realized with horror that he could not stop talking!!!!

_'Shut up, Naruto. SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!' _he mentally screeched, but continuosly(sp?) failed to close his mouth as the words kept pouring out. "I'm the idiot?" he nearly snapped, growing not only terrified as seconds ticked by, but annoyed with the Uchiha, for he wouldn't stop calling him an idiot.

"Yes, you're an idiot. Why? Because I said so, idiot. If it was up to me, I wouldn't let my brother anywhere close to you, stupidity is contageous (sp? again)." Itachi spoke, his voice completely resentful.

Itachi probably chose a very bad time to finish his now semi-cold tea, for the next words out of Naruto's mouth threw him off.

Completely, and totally off...

...

"WELL TOO BAD BECAUSE I LOVE SASUKE AND I'M GOING TO MAKE HIM MINE AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

...

Itachi and Naruto then proceeded to do the only thing they will probably ever do simutaneously.

...

They freaked.

Upon hearing those words, Itachi's eyes widened significantly, and in turn sucked in air through his mouth. He was still mid-drink, and promptly began choking upon hearing Naruto's.... declaration. He already knew that the blond had a thing for Sasuke, but _love_?! Is this idiot serious?!

Naruto on the other hand, gaped in horror, his hands instantly flying up to cover his mouth. No. Freaken. WAYYY!!!! No no no!!!! He was supposed to tell Sasuke that in an uber romantic way!!!! Not Itachi!!!! Much less like that!!!!!

'_OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP!!!!' _were the only things that ran through his mind as Itachi promptly slammed the cup on the table, the force producing an ear-splitting crack.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" he snarled, a look of pure murderous intent written across his face.

Silence followed, and Naruto feared for his life...

....

The extremely tense atmosphere was broken at the distinctive sound of the front doors opening and Sasuke's light, cheerful voice.

"We art back, thou troubled beings!!!" he sing-songed, happy about his tomatoes as he walked into the kitchen, Shisui giving his an odd look from behind.

Little does he know he hit a bullseye. Sort of.

"Here's the sharpening stone, sorry to keep you waiting." the younger Uchiha held the utensil up, the blond felt his burden being lifted upon seeing that his crush was back.

It didn't take long for the burden to be lifted another 100 feet and be dropped on him again, for the look on Itachi's pissed face practically screamed 'get the hell away from my little brother before I twist your pathetic, stupid little head off'. Naruto, feeling grateful for God's mercy and Itachi's silent warning, proceeded to start getting the hell out of there.

"Thanks, but I really need to get going." he quickly spoke, feeling more and more nervous as time passed. Sasuke looked thrown off, the expression on his face making Naruto want to just hug him, until it turned to a ticked off one, highly resembling his older brother. Oh, and said older brother was glaring poisoned daggers at his head, increasing his nervousness. "Well are you going to frickin need it?" the younger ground out, clearly annoyed for all the commotion he went through for a piece of rock. "I'd like to try it." he mentioned, taking the slick black rectangle from Sasuke's hands, purposely taking longer just to feel the porcelain skin under his fingertips.

Shisui glared at him yet said nothing, too busy signaling to Itachi to: 'put that knife back where you found it!!!'.

Sasuke took notice of the slowness only, not catching the affection in the gesture, and promptly frowned. "You're unbelievably slothish, just take the damn thing." Naruto's heart fell a bit at his unawareness, but took the stone, said a quick goodbye and proceeded to speedwalk out the kitchen and the doorway. Mere seconds after he closed the front door after himself, he broke into a mad run towards his house.

There was no way he was going back alone!!!!

**xXx Back at teh Uchiha Estate xXx**

Sasuke had gone upstairs to his room, mumbling about retarded teammates as the two older cousins stayed in the kitchen, Shisui seating himself in Naruto's prior place. Propping his elbows on the table, he rested his chin over his folded hands and asked the million dollar question.

"What happened?"

Itachi thought about it for a few seconds, letting his anger diffuse before answering.

"I think I scared him straight," he finally said, before adding in a very flat tone "but he screamed that he loved Sasuke at me."

Shisui stared in disbelief, paling a bit at the thought. "He said _love_?" he asked weakly, in which the seventeen year-old nodded in response. "Apparently, he's going to 'make Sasuke his and there's nothing I can do about it'."

Silence engulfed them.

"You're wiping him off the face of the Earth, aren't you?" Shisui stated, completely sure that there was no way Itachi _wouldn't_ consider such an option.

"Definitely. The moment he decided that Sasuke's undergarments make a good souvenir, he stepped into the wrong territory."

Shisui mentally cringed at the thought. "Maybe you went a little too far. He's what? Twelve, thirteen? Mere phase, perhaps?"

The nineteen year-old changed his mind completely when Sasuke came back downstairs, a look of confusion on his face.

"Three more pairs of my underwear are missing, but this time, four of my shirts went too. How the frickin heck does this keep happening?"

_'That's it!!!'_ Shisui mentally screeched, now officially pissed. And that my friends, is how it commenced:

...

Operation: Destroy Naruto

**XxX**

**A/N: Wow... tense, wasn't it? Yes, Operation: Destroy Naruto will be epic*crackles*. This chappie was pretty long, consider yourselves lucky that I didn't leave you all hanging. -grumble-**

**Remember, if you review, tell me if you think Kakashi should be part of teh fanpeople group, okay?**

**Review, unless you want a pissed Itachi to curse at you, complete with death threats!!! Damn, that sounds sexy!!!! XD**

**XxX**

**P.S: For readers of DemonFireFox's fic, Unexpected but Loved, in her behalf, I am alerting everyone that due to internet problems, she will not be updating for a while. Just clearing that out so that when she comes back, no one will bombard her with questions. Spread the word if you know someone who reads her fic!!!**


	13. Emergency Clan Meeting

***Falls to the side* Ahh...I'm exhausted, my parent's anniversary was on the 2nd (25 years together, 20 married!!! :D), the special event I do at church (we give food away to 40 families)is also Sunday and we're preparing Saturday, thus the semi-earlier update, so I won't be online for a few hours, because then I'll be tired afterwards.**

**Either way, I hope you enjoy! And yeah, you should get a clue as to what's going to happen this chappie *glances at chapter dropbox and crackles* And people, I'm giving Itachi a fiancee. Why? He's seventeen already and the 1st heir, seriously, he needs to be wed off sooner or later, right? Don't worry though, her name's going to be Uchiha Isako, and she's gonna be the over-protective sister-in-law XD **

**XxX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, owning it means having fans, having fans means rabid fanpeople... I mean look at poor Sasu-chan! No one wants *that*, right?**

**Lol, enjoy! And readers to DemonFireFox's Unexpected but Loved, she's coming back Feburary 11th XD Isn't that great!!!**

**Okay, on to teh chappie!!!**

**XxX**

To his eternal shame, Itachi was forced to tell his parents what happened.

As you can guess, they weren't happy, and by they, I mean Mikoto.

"That boy was in my house?!" she yelled, throwing her arms into the air as she paced the kitchen. Itachi sweatdropped as he merely sat at the table next to his father, the same expression on both their faces. It was past midnight already, and frankly, the Head Family was ashamed to do this at such hour, but of course, they were determined to keep this ordeal from Sasuke, who was sleeping in Itachi's room. _Again._

"Mikoto, calm down." Fugaku tried, only to get that murderous look that screamed _'don't you even try to calm me down!'_ The Head of the Uchiha Clan gave up with a sigh as his wife paced to and fro, making him believe that the floors might get a permanent scuff mark if she did not cease.

"That little bastard, in my house, making a move on my little boy! Itachi, sweetheart, how did that get past you?" The seventeen year-old frowned at that. "Well what was I supposed to do?" he argued, mildly offended, "grab him and toss him out?" Mikoto gave him a dumbfounded look. "Yes!" she replied, causing Fugaku to sweatdrop. The Head of the Clan gingerly attempted to catch both his wife and son's attention, only to be ignored.

"Hey! I'm no savage!" Itachi argued, "mad, yes, but that's beside the point!"

"Umm... Itachi-"

"That's the entire point!" Mikoto snapped, irritation showing on her face, "I though you were a genius, my goodness!!!" she threw her arms up for emphasis.

"Hello?-"

"What the-?! Mom, do you want me to kill the kid or something? Just say it!"

"Not kill him, just disable him for life! That wouldn't be hard, right Mr. I-can't-even-scare-a-kid-straight."

"Mikoto, don't-"

"What?! I so can too!!! You certainly can't!!! You're like Mother of the Year!!!"

"Excuse me?! I was most certainly scarier than you at seventeen!!! Ask your father!"

"Huh? Wow, really?" Itachi turned to instantly look at his father for proof.

Fugaku hung his head in shame.

**XxX**

After a lot of bickering (mostly from Itachi and Mikoto), Fugaku took some slight advantage to being the Head of the Clan and called an emergency clan meeting immediately.

At 2:23 A.M.

...

Seriously!

Mere minutes later, members of the prestigious clan slowly went into the very large room they used for conferences, still half asleep. A few even ran into the wooden frames of the sliding doors, yet they obeyed their leader's order and settled into the comfy cushions placed into long rows, all members facing the front and towards the Head family.

Everyone tiredly yawned, and Fugaku had to admit, perhaps calling a meeting at the dead of night wasn't very smart.

"What has occured, Uchiha-sama?" One of the clan members from the back groggily asked as the rest of the mass grunted weakly in agreement. "Well..." Fugaku began, glancing at this eldest son for some help witht he situation. Itachi sweatdropped, before taking over. "There's a certain.... fanperson... going all over Sasuke."

Upon hearing their 2nd heir's name, most perked up, some offended.

"Woah, really?"

"It's just a girl, did you really need to wake us all up?"

"Oh hell no!!!"

"My goodness, it's 2:30 A.M, couldn't we wait until at least six?"

...

Fugaku gave a slight signal with the hand, prompting everyone to silence. "It's not a girl." he idly said, dead silence falling into the room.

"It's not?" a random voice asked from the back, until Mikoto took over before Itachi could answer. "It's a dirty friggin pervert!" she exclaimed, earning incredulous looks from her husband and son. Now this statement got the entire clan to freak.

"Oh my- Sasuke-sama's being chased by a pervert!!!" Uchiha Inabi randomly screamed, only to get the stupid look from Itachi. "No! He's not-" he started, but before he could finish his sentence, however, Uchiha Tekka yelled out too. "Then it's a pervert pedophile!!! OMG!!!" It worked like a chain reaction, setting everyone off into such a rant that even Fugaku looked stumped. "Silence!" he finally announced with such command, that many stopped mid-word. "It's not a pedophile," he finally explained, mentally reminding himself to never do a 2 A.M meeting again, "It's the Hokage's only son, Uzumaki Naruto."

Silence...

"So you're telling us," Tekka started slowly, now over his short sleep-deprivation rant, "that a twelve year-old is after him?" insert short, simutaneous nod from the Head family. More silence engulfed them, until Isako, Itachi's fiancee, broke the silence. "Well," she started, her eyes dark at this new piece of information, "I'm certainly not letting that brat two miles close to him, does anybody agree?"

All hand raised at that. "Kill the brat!" they announced, only to look expectedly at Itachi, who promptly glared. "Why the hell am I always expected to kill?! What are you, savages?!" Mikoto merely touched her son's hand, a silent gesture that said 'calm down'. Fugaku merely face-palmed, "We'll speak about this later, when it's not in the middle of the night. All in all, no one let a single girl, much less that child, near Sasuke, understood?"

"Understood."

As the entire clan exited in order to go back to their respective beds, Mikoto, to the horror of Itachi and Fugaku, took slight advantage of the situatuon, calling out to her son's fiancee.

...

"Isako-chan, when are you and my son going to procreate? I want grandchildren!"

"What?!"

"You have a large chest, you better start using it on Itachi very soon!!! I'll even provide the male enhancement pills!!! Get ready to hold the next heir in that uterus of yours!!!"

"Oh my- Mom!!! What the hell?!"

"Mikoto what is wrong with you?! Leave the poor girl be!!! And no enhancement pills either! Itachi can do fine on his own!"

"What the- you too!?!?!?!"

**XxX**

**A/N: Embarrassing (and very blunt) parents, Itachi had to deal with it sooner or later XD I made Isako mostly because I felt there needed to be another very protective character, and I might just add the wedding later, now, here's another question:**

**Should the wedding be a traditional Japanese one , or just go all out Americanized (i.e: with dress, reception, flowergirls and all that mumbo-jumbo)?**

**Results for the Kakashi thing from last week! One person said no, because they couldn't imagine having Kakashi go after Sasuke, but one said yes, because that makes 3 fanpeople in Team 7. Then someone else pitched in something I thought was grand:**

you should make kakashi a closet fan boy. that means that he helps itashi and suu.. protect sasuke from the fans and naruto. but uses his position as sui,.. friend and teacher to get close to sasuke and what he really has in the ** book is fotos ofv a cute sasuke and also sleeping. lol that would make kakashi the most inteligent fan boy and the less to get found out. XD

**Isn't that brilliant? The idea was pitched in by Mizuki hikari, so thank you very much! I believe I shall use it!!!**

**XxX**

**Review! Or else Mikoto will be the fearless parent she is and offer you male enhancement pills!!! XD *crackle* Poor Isako, and she's 'marrying' into this.**

**Once again, thank you to Mizuki hikari!**


	14. Late Valentine's Day Special

***punches self* This was supposed to be uploaded Sunday for Valentine's Day, but my stupid internet got disconnected the day after the last update because my Dad didn't pay!!! *punches self again* Plus, people aren't happy with the fact that I gave Itachi a fiancee, well guess what? It's because I've been trying to figure out how I'm going to end the story, and I'm only going to say, it greatly involves her, so just shut up, sit back, and enjoy the rest, alright? *grumble***

**And yes people, I'm **_**that **_**disappointed that no one liked her. B( *frowns* Even more, Itachi had an actual girlfriend in the series at 13! How the hell is **_**this**_** so friggin disappointing?! **

**Plus, I just realized, the weather seems to be sunny and warm in this setting, in my opinion. Total contradiction to the crazy snowing and cold just a few chappies earlier, no? It took me awhile to figure out how I'm going to explain this, so let's just say that the weather in Konoha is as crazy as in Los Angeles: rainy, sunny, super sunny, cloudy, and super thunderstorm the next day XD**

**XxX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I made Isako, so there!!!!**

**XxX**

Oh dear...

The cursed day is here:

Valentine's Day

It was on this day that the Uchiha Clan was on constant alert for anyone who entered the compound (or as they perfer to dub it: intuders). It was still early, and the prestigious clan had already dealt with a few girls here and there, telling them the same thing, that they could not enter under any circumstances. Of course, they were persistent, trying to validate excuses in futile attempts to get their rosy gifts passed down to the boy of their affections. Luckily, the Uchiha have little to no patience for gushing girls, and after rather bitterly and bluntly snapping at them to leave, they did, a dark cloud of depression hanging over their heads.

It was only after making sure that the crazed girls had left and were not on the premisis, that an older woman of the clan informed them that a blond boy was running around and towards the Head Family's mansion.

...

A look of mild horror temporarily struck their faces...

They decided to leave the poor doomed child to Itachi, because there was no way they were getting close to the soon-to-be-pissed seventeen year-old.

**xXx**

Itachi wanted to bang his head on a table, oh so bad!!! He hated Valentine's Day as a younger teenager, and was actually pretty glad his parents arranged his marrige at 15**(1)**, at least he wouldn't continue suffering the complete wrath of fangirls. Sure, he still had some, but others, upon realizing that the boy of their dreams was to get wed off to another girl of the Uchiha Clan, had given up. For that, he was thankful, however-

Now he had his little brother's fan... boys... girls, (Itachi didn't know anymore!) to worry about. He didn't have to, but after being witness to Naruto's... declaration, he refused to stand in the sidelines and let this continue, even if he had his mother breathing down his neck, demanding a grandchild.

...

Speaking of his child-crazy mother....

She has been all over the wedding plans, dragging Isako everywhere, looking through fabric for the wedding kimono and the various dresses for the reception, all while giving the poor bride-to-be tips on seduction.

Yeah, she wants a child from them 'that' bad...

And it was only 8:43 A.M.

...

Dear me, it was going to be a long day.

**xXx3rd Person P.O.V changes to the uber kawaii Sasu-chan!!! XD xXx**

Sasuke rolled over sleepily, only to fall off the bed he rested in, sheets and blankets tangled around his feet and ankles. Glaring groggily at the white and dark bedspreads, he kicked at them freeing his limbs before standing up. _'Nii-san's room again.'_ he thought, somewhat annoyed. It was the second time he's done this in a while, and as much as he liked sharing the bed with his older brother, he knew something was up. Of course, Itachi being Itachi, he knew he wouldn't be able to pull whatever information he wanted, so he never bothered to question it. His brother was going to get married soon enough, and the youngest Uchiha knew everday time with him was short. He wasn't going to let it go to waste.

Piling the mess of covers and sheets back onto the bed, Sasuke went back into his room, retrieving a towel and a change of clothes. It was Valentine's Day, and he knew that meant fangirls; best get properly dressed and ready for the unexpected.

The twelve year-old Genin closed the bathroom door behind himself, started the shower, and proceeded to strip down, climbing into the tub to soak in the fall of the warm water. Normal, right?

...

Too bad he didn't notice the presence mere feet away from the house, facing the bathroom window...

**xXx 3rd Person P.O.V changes back to Itachi xXx**

Itachi was a sharp ninja, he served as an ANBU Black Ops Captain for goodness sake! That's proof enough, right? His keen instincts made him a very light sleeper; he was alert to everything, even if he didn't want to be. It can even be safely assumed that that was how he got the lines in his face, mere sleep deprivation. The seventeen year-old would awaken at the craziest noises; a mere gust of the wind blowing the leaves outside, or sometimes even his own unconsious tossing and turning. Very uncanny, no?

Then you can guess he also felt the intruder, just outside the bathroom window...

Dear me, this will be ugly...

**xXx**

Itachi moved swiftly, noiselessly, as he quickly sprinted outside, towards the side of the house he knew the perpetrator was at, kunai in hand. Carefully making no leaf or grass shard crack, he moved efficiantly to the left side of the mansion, his own speed showing urgency.

...

Because there was no way he was forgiving the bastard that decided peeking in on his brother was a good idea...

Shoving the annoying branches of several plum trees, Itachi continued, increasing his speed as he briskly speed-walked, nearly running into the cedar tree just around one of the many twists and turns. Cursing nature and the rather large perimeter of the estate, the seventeen year-old finally stopped at the final turn, gingerly pressing his back against the mansion wall. He knew he was probably being paranoid with the situation, (Isako has been telling him many times, "Calm down! It's not necessary!...yet!..."), but this was his brother we're talking about! His younger and only brother! Ignoring his fiancee's words in his head, he instantly came out of his hiding spot, efficiantly startling the intruder to screaming point....

...

Well guess what? The intruder startled him to that point as well...

"AHHHH!!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!"

Naruto stared, shocked, at Itachi, as the older Uchiha stared back at the blond. Itachi mentally thanked God that the shower was quite loud, for Sasuke didn't peek out the window. The blond covered his mouth with his hands, and Itachi didn't move, both silent as they made sure that the younger Uchiha did in fact not hear anything, the seventeen year-old made a crude handgesture to the twelve year-old, instructing him to: 'Get the hell away from the window and to the front of the house, damn it!!!'. Numbly obeying, Naruto quickly jogged around the shorter path to the front, Itachi following. To the Uchiha's particular annoyance, the Kyuubi vessel ran several times into the semi-low branches of the cedar trees.

'Stupid idiot.' Itachi thought with a sweatdrop.

**XxX**

"Okay," the seventeen year-old started, both having made it to the front steps of the mansion, "I'm only going to ask once, what the hell were you doing by the bathroom window?" he demanded, the bitter tone in his voice causing Naruto to cringe. "I was.. going to give him my present!" he defended, hoping the older ninja wouldn't kill him for the comment. Sure enough, he was given that deadpanned look of disbelief. "Excuse me?" he finally said, mild confusion laced in his voice. "It's um, Valentine's Day!" the blond argued, feeling it was a legit reason. That is, until Itachi scowled.

"I don't give a flying fuck what the hell day it is, it could be the apocalypse for all I care!!! That's no freaken reason to try to peek in on him!!!"

Oh yeah, Naruto had forgotten that minor detail...

"I told you," he argued once again, "I said that I would make Sasuke mine!" However, once that sentence left his mouth, he instantly regretted making it vocal. "Once again, I don't give a flying hell!!! I will murder you if you ever try doing that again, capiche?! Now get the hell out before I change my mind!" Taking his words seriously, Naruto instantly moved to leave. _'So violent today.'_ he thought with a mild shudder, before deciding that if this is how things were turning out, he should at least get the last word.

"Sasuke will still be mine!" he yelled after being quite a distance away, getting the attention of several other Uchiha Clan members as he did so.

...

Big mistake...

A tense silence followed, and a random bird flew by, chirping 'ahou'. Naruto broke the still atmosphere as he broke into a run soon after hearing some Police members yell 'that's the pervert!'. In response, some women from inside shops began to randomly throw their merchendise at him.

Itachi merely stared at the scene, mentally noting to never piss off his fellow clansmen.

**xXx**

After several entertaining minutes of watching the Kyuubi kid get run out of the compound, Itachi returned inside, just in time to see his younger brother come downstairs, now changed and barefoot while towel-drying his wet hair. "Nii-san, you were outside?" Sasuke asked, his black eyes large with childish curiosity. "It was nothing you need to worry about," he reassured, before mentally adding a _'for now'_. "first things first, we need to eat."

"Ooh ooh ooh! I want miso soup, green tea and rice, and some grilled eel, plus I'm really craving some yakisoba, and-!"

"What the- it's 9 A.M! What do I look like, Martha Stewart?"

**xXxXx**

**A/N: *falls over laughing* I couldn't help but add that last bit, even if it makes no sense XD Eh *whines*... I feel like the quality of my humor is tunneling down DX I've been editing this over and over for the last several days .**

**I now post on DeviantART! Link to my account is in my profile for anyone that wants to see some chibi doodles from 'GET OUT!' Yeah, chibi is all I can really do *hides in shame***

**(1) I had them engaged at 15, because in my culture, the reason we have quinceanera parties is to celebrate the coming-of-age, or the age girls became women and were wed off.**

**Next chapter focuses some more on the bride-to-be, and trust me, Itachi and Shisui will not be the only ones with fanboy/girl trouble... if anyone could pitch in any other fanboys other than Kakashi and Naruto, as well as an example situation, I will be eternally grateful *bows***

**XxXxXx**

**For One Piece manga readers: I HATE ODA!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO PUNCH HIS EYE OUT!!!! HOW COULD HE?! I don't want to read One Piece anymore!!! (yeah, it's that bad...) GAHHH!!! My favorite character!!! Poor Luffy... it's like Naruto Chapters 395-400 all over again *cries excessively while wacking Oda with the manga chappie***

**For Naruto manga readers: Wow... did anyone freak a little at seeing what Madara had in the background? I thought the flashback was actually not that bad, at least it didn't absorb so much space, right? Plus, stupid Suckura, I want to punch her esophagus out (let's see her heal **_**that**_** :) *crackles*)**

**For Bleach manga readers: Ichigo's so friggin slow!!! Why didn't he scream out earlier?! Idiot, I will totally punch him too (Wow, I'm shamelessly violent XD).**

**xXxXxXx**

**Review! Before the Uchiha Clan pelts you with unknown objects!!! XD**


	15. When Bribing the Bride Backfires

**I hope everyone enjoys! I'm keeping the intro-A/N short for you guys! You people are lucky, because this chapter is pretty long B(**

**Ugh, I'm still pissed off with what happened in One Piece TT_TT My dear Portgas D. Ace DX I want to punch Oda so bad, or get Luffy to 'Gear Third' or 'Haki' his ass...**

**That's going to be epic in the anime.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I mean seriously, who wants to own that pervert? *eyes peek at previous chapters with a scowl***

**I warn you, this one's not particularly funny at all.... but the next one will be XD**

**XxX**

Suddenly, Isako hated the fact that wedding kimonos were white. Not only was it completely impractical, it was so heavy with all the layers! She was a ninja for goodness sake, what if there was an attack? What was she going to do, suffocate the enemy to death with the heavy silk garment?! Shisui wouldn't ever let her live it down, and that alone would prompt her to beating him down to a quiet mess. Well, Itachi always did tell her that she was a bit too violent when teased.

"Look Isako," Mikoto started pointing out one of the many evening gowns that were on display, "I believe that one would accent your chest most indefinitely." she murmured, examining one of the violet dresses that hung on display at the store they were currently at. The younger Uchiha female mentally cringed at the comment. Why was her fiance's mother so obsessed with them having children? At first, she did want to be a mother eventually, but Itachi just had to burst her bubble. But he was right, if having a baby meant someday having to deal with their fanpeople, she was not willing either.

"Is there anything you ladies are looking for?" An approaching voice questioned. A lady with coral-colored hair approached them, a kind smile on her face, before she looked taken aback. "Why Uchiha-san, how nice to see you again!" instantly knowing that the woman wasn't talking to her, Isako turned to look at her future mother-in-law. The older Uchiha's face showed great displeasure, yet it was quickly covered up, a faint smile abruptly gracing her pretty face. "Haruno-san, it has been a while indeed." The woman suddenly looked giddy, as she excitedly clapped her hands together, "I assume you're planning a wedding?" Mikoto decided to humor the lady a bit and nodded. "Yes, my son is getting wed off," quickly nudging Isako towards the changing rooms, she continued, "we're just looking for dresses for the reception." The seventeen year-old obeyed, taking the dress and going into one of the curtained rooms, no longer being able to hear Mikoto's voice nor Haruno-san's.

'This thing is skimpy.' she idly thought to herself, noticing that the neckline was rather low and that there was practically no cover for the back. Nevertheless, she began to strip off her clothes and fit herself into the dress. Glancing at the mirror constantly to make sure that she was wearing it correctly, Isako exited the changing room.

Much to her dislike, there seemed to be another nuisance that joined them...

One much like the coral-haired lady, except a lot less pretty, making her a little curious as to who the girl was.

Mikoto smiled at her future daughter-in-law as she walked in, noticing how the violet evening gown fit the girl's figure very nicely. "Isako dear, look how pretty you look!" the older Uchiha gestured over to the nearby mirror, prompting the bride-to-be to look at herself. She did, and wasn't too pleased.

"It's too revealing," she tried, turning once to see herself at all angles, "I don't think that he'll like it." Mikoto waved her comment off, "We'll make him like it." Isako sweatdropped a bit, until Haruno-san perked a little at the word 'he'. "Oh yes, she's marrying your son-" before the lady could finish her sentence, the nuisance freaked.

"She's marrying Sasuke-kun?!" she shrieked, horrified, causing the other three to stare at her.

"Itachi, I'm marrying Itachi, his older brother." Isako corrected, her suspicions confirmed.

...

She was one of the fangirls her fiance warned her about...

...

**xXx Flashback to the night of the meeting (A.K.A: last night)xXx**

_"Isako, wait." the female Uchiha stopped, turning to see her ex-teammate speed walking towards her. "Yes? What is it?" she questioned, only to be thrown off when Itachi instantly took her by the arm, leading her over several houses away from the half-asleep clan. "Itachi," she started, "what're you-?" he interrupted her with a finger to his mouth, a gesture to save it for a bit. She did, and a few turns and houses later, he finally released her._

_"I have to tell you something important," he started, before she could ask him, "There's two others that the clan, or should I say my mother, didn't mention." This seemed to catch her attention faster than anything. "Two others? Please don't tell me they're also kinky little boys." Itachi's serious face fell at her comment, "So shamelessly blunt,aren't you? Actually, they're girls this time." Her eyebrow quirked a bit at this new piece of information. "Girls? Describe them to me, if you may. I have the right to be cautious as well."_

_Itachi thought about it, now, how should he put it, in the simplest words possible? "Someone like you can't miss them. According to Aunt Uruchi and Shisui, don't give me that look," he pointed at her smirking face for emphasis before continuing, "It was a blond-haired girl, from the Yamanaka Clan, I believe..." he trailed off in thought, as Isako mentally noted this. "And the other?" she finally asked. Itachi gave a sigh, looking irritated. "I'm guessing the other one is the more aggravating one." she assumed, and her fiance nodded as to agree._

_"It, I mean she," he quickly corrected himself before resuming, "she looks like she got dumped in those huge vats of glitter from that one mission we did back when we were fourteen. Just pure pink, and get this, I'm not talking about just the clothes." Isako mentally grimaced at the memory of that particular mission, until the last bit of Itachi's sentence clicked in._

_"What?" she asked, puzzled. The male Uchiha decided to humor her a bit and promptly pointed at his own head. She visably grimaced in response."Her hair?" she asked incredulously, disbelief written on her face. "Believe it or not, yes," he stated, his voice completely blunt, almost exhausted. Isako couldn't really blame him, it was already past 2 A.M, nearing 3 A.M. She decided to let him go, and gingerly patted his arm as a sign._

_"Got it, blond from the Yamanaka bunch, and a no-name pink girl, I'll keep an eye out for them. We should go, Mikoto-san is taking me gown shopping tomorrow." Itachi stared at her impassively, "You do realize that calling her 'mom' would make her happy, why the formalities?" She merely shook her head, disagreeing._

_"Wrong. Giving her a grandchild is what will make her happy."_

_"Don't remind me."_

_"Oh come on, imagine having children as cute as Sasuke around!"_

_"I don't want them like my brother, not only would it be a little odd..." he trailed off._

_"Continue." she encouraged, complete with hand gestures._

_"Fangirls..."_

_Silence engulfed them._

_"Great," she huffed, exasperated, "now I don't want children."_

_"I knew you would see it that way."_

_"Yeah, well tell it to your mother, she'll be devastated."_

_"I'm not telling her anything! She'll murder me!"_

_"Wuss, and you're not even the one that's going to scream your head off for 15 hours giving birth."_

_"Oh Shut up! Wait... 15 hours?!"_

**xXx End Flashback xXx**

They had ended it there, after the disturbing information Isako pitched in, another thing to add to the list of 'Why one doesn't want children.' Yup, very disturbing indeed. Even the author doesn't want a vulture-babies, and that's really saying something.

The pink-haired girl blushed deeply at being mistaken, "I'm sorry," she started, all the while fidgeting in place, prompting Isako cut her off. "Forget about it," turning to Mikoto, she scowled, "this thing is too tight at the waist, I don't think the clan would appreciate a passed-out bride." The older female Uchiha frowned, disappointed. "Oh fine then, something else that looks better. Go and change out of it if it makes you that uncomfortable." Obeying, Isako picked up a handful of the long length of fabric and walked back towards the changing rooms.

**xXx**

The next hour was spent in the company of the coral-haired lady, who pulled out dress after dress, holding each against the slim body of the bride-to-be. Isako didn't mind that too much, she was, after all, doing her job. However, her skinny little girl was definitely annoying, for she wouldn't stop talking.

Talking about what, you ask?

...

All about how much they were going to do together after she too got married to 'her Sasuke-kun'.

...

Suddenly, Isako realized why Itachi has been having a major murderous drive lately.

"And then we could go out to a lot of places too, like double dates!" the girl (Isako wasn't particularly interested in her name) babbled on, clasping her hands together with a dreamy expression on her face, "we'll be sisters-in-law after all!" The seventeen year-old cringed at that last bit. Being related to that-that... that thing?! And double dates? Both Itachi and herself would rather perform seppuku **(1)**. Even if it meant being related by marrige, she wasn't too keen on the idea, not so much as for her sake, but for poor Sasuke's. She, of course, loved him like a little brother, thus, there was no way she was going to let the boy elope with something of that color.

Yes people, she still can't get over that...

Mikoto, seeing the younger Uchiha's displeasure at the subject Sakura was piling on, decided to save her by randomly starting a conversation. "Look dear, look at this one, it looks very pretty," Isako went over with Mikoto, gingerly touching the fabric as she approached it. "It is," she admitted, in slight awe, "but it's still just as revealing I don't want to show everyone an outline of how I might look like clothesless."

As the two Uchihas continued with their dress discussion, they remained oblivious to the hard look of the (annoying) twelve year-old girl.

**xXx 3rd person P.O.V changes to the girl with the horrible hair color XD xXx**

Sakura had to admit, she was jealous. She always thought that she was quite pretty, although compared to the gorgeous seventeen year-old Uchiha, she suddenly felt inferior.

Isako actually had breasts, while she was still rather flat, a slim waist and curves, something that she only half-had. Moreover, her long thick lashes made her all the more prettier, with black bangs framing her face and long hair held back into a high ponytail, she would be a very beautiful bride indeed.

That was another thing that made her jealous, she was marrying into the Head Family. She was quite freaked when she thought it was Sasuke that she was marrying, and felt relieved when Isako corrected her and informed that she was eloping with his older brother instead. Once again, that made her feel inferior. How?

According to Naruto (and practically everyone else in the village), Uchiha Itachi was a highly terrifying person. An ex-ANBU Captain and current active officer in the Police Force, he was described as being strong, powerful, and unbelievably bitter and unnerving. Now, Sakura doesn't actually know him, but she believed the rumors, especially since she ran into Naruto a few days ago, who wouldn't stop screaming 'Itachi's going to murder me!!! Itachi's going to murder me!!!', horror and fear written on his face. For a girl to state so calmly over the fact that she was forever to be wedlocked to the shinobi nearly everyone in the world fears, she was definitely something.

"Sakura," her mother snapped her out of her stupor, "get me the measuring tape, we're going for a specially made gown, correct?" she asked, turning to look at Mikoto, who nodded. "Yes, most don't suit her own tastes." she then proceeded to give Isako a pointed look. Isako stared back. "What?" she asked, somewhat offended, "I do want to look good for my groom, but I don't want to pass off as a slut either." Mikoto shrugged, as Haruno-san laughed. "Of course, the bride must look beautiful in her gown for the reception; Sakura for goodness' sake, the measuring tape!" she snapped at her daughter, who reluctantly went for the plastic length.

**xXx 3rd person P.O.V goes back to being everywhere xXx**

After some private details about the dress, the two Uchihas seemed ready to go, when Sakura asked Isako if they could talk in private. The seventeen year-old agreed, despite her dislike for the other rookie kunoichi, and went to the back of the store with her, awaiting for her to start speaking.

"Do you think you can do me a favor?" Sakura asked, nervously holding something behind her back. Isako was silent for a few moments, taking notice of the girl's fidgeting. "Depends." she carefully responded, her answer causing the younger of the two to perk up considerably at the small sign of collaboration. "Really?" she brightened, causing the seventeen year-old to lightly scowl. "I said depends, don't get ahead of yourself." she warned. "Oh," Sakura started, before deciding to stop post-poning the inevitable.

"Can you please give this to Sasuke-kun? Please, for the sake of being future sisters-in-law?" she smiled charmingly as she pulled out a present, a letter taped to the front; hoping that Isako would understand. However...

"No." the Uchiha deadpanned, a bitter expression on her face.

"What?!" Sakura gaped in disbelief, "but-" the older one of the two raised a hand, silencing her. "If you haven't noticed, I highly doubt you would ever have a chance with him, not only would the clan not allow it, I certainly won't." The Genin gaped at her. "That's not fair! I should get a chance too! Just like you!" Isako's eyes narrowed a bit at that. "My marriage is arranged, if you didn't know," she shortly informed, silencing her, "we had the chance to break it off, but we decided not to. I actually love him, and I do, to be blunt, want to stay with him. As for you, you're a mere stalker who wants nothing more than to fulfill your own fantasies."

Needless to say, Sakura was shocked by this. Was this what she thought about her? "You barely know me," she defended, "who are you to say such things?"

"Uzumaki Naruto is in your team, isn't he?" she questioned, throwing the pink-haired girl off. What did that baka have to do with this? She voiced this, "What does he have to do with it?" she asked, feeling herself break faintly under Isako's bitter gaze. "Ask him why is he so terrified of my fiance. You'll know then." she merely advised, before turning around and exiting, leaving Sakura in her thoughts,

But seriously...

What does Naruto have to do with this?

**XxX**

**A/N: That's it! Wow, very tense at the end, I didn't really like it, so I might edit it later on and tell everyone when it's done, but trust me, next chapter's going to actually be funny. Oh, and Itachi and Isako aren't the lovey-dovey kind of people that can't stop touching each other (that would be really wierd o.O),. hey are the dead serious kind (when in public XD), so don't worry people, they aren't going to be crazy scenes in which they lock themselves in a closet for some alone time or anything cliche like that. Remember: humor is my thing, not the thing called romance in which two people are eating each other's faces with gusto XD *crackles* It's the main reason why they weren't all touchy feely in the scene in which they were speaking to each other.**

**(1): Seppuku is ritual suicide, o.O Wow that's so rough!**

**Anyway, I'll let everyone go, remember, if you want to see my doodles for 'GET OUT!', link is in my profile! (sorry, they're all chibis, that's my expertise ^_^;)**

**Review! Or else Isako will pile on the horrors of labor! D:**

**P.S: I still can't get over it!!! DX Ace!!! *cries* **

**Ugh, my goodness I'm pathetic... *sighs***


	16. ArAnCaRNo6's Birthday Special

**Surprise! Early update! Guess why?**

**...**

**It's my birthday today!!! (Feb 24th)**

***Dances* Yay! :D I wait for this day every beginning of the year, because I get my choice in everything I want for once XD And i hit 100+ reviews!!! Gah, I'm so happy!!! XD Thank you to everyone who had provided me with feedback! And most notably, the three authors who stuck to the story from the very first chapter, teh chappie is dedicated to them!:**

**DemonFireFox  
kuzon234ray  
and  
mochiusagi**

**Also, thank you to these people here, for reasons I'm too lazy to explain (just take the compliment damn it!!! XD I kid I kid!!!):**

**Darth-Taisha  
SUPER PIGGY  
Mizuki Hikari  
kutoki  
Bitter-Sweet Teardrops  
xbleedinglotusx  
girlwithattitude  
pheonixflamechimera78  
and  
angelsxdemons**

**Okays! This chappie, there's what I like to call 'Confrontation and Denial'. You'll see what I mean, just read on XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, *falls over* If I did, I would get a lot of angry Suckura fans at my doorstep B( Not cool...**

**Lol, enjoy!**

**XxX**

For once in her life (more like in a few years, the exagerrating bitch B[ ), Sakura took another girl's words to heart. She had said, 'ask him why is he so terrified of my fiance'. But it was so unbelievably obvious, Itachi was simply a scary person. As a scary person, waves of terror were released off of him, and those waves of terror suffocated practically everyone within a 90,000 kilometer radius. She was sure Isako knows that, so why would she ask?

Seems that there was more going on than what she had once thought.

It was her want to know that brought her to her blond teammate's house, knocking stiffly at the front door. Sure enough, Naruto opened the door, seemingly depressed and scared, only for it to be covered up by a goofy smile that quickly broke onto his face.

"Sakura-chan!" he cried out in false happiness, causing the kunoichi to scowl. "Stop it Naruto." she ordered bitterly. He did, the emotion leaving his features. "I want to talk with you," she said, her voice firm, "it's serious, so no fooling around." She lightly pushed past him and into the house, the blond Kyuubi vessel staring at her. "What about?" he asked, his voice slightly cautious as he closed the door. "I want to ask you something," she promptly seated herself at the sofa, as if it was her own house, "and I want you to be truthful with me." Naruto stared at her as he broke out into a nervous sweat. Did she know about his own feelings for Sasuke? He hoped not, or else things might get trickier and worse for him. Well, that and he was pretty scared of Sakura's reaction, although not as much as Itachi. Never, no one's scarier than him. "Truthful?" he squeaked out, hating himself for sounding so feeble. Sakura continued with her calculating look, and the blond was shocked at how well he was taking it.

Then again, three hours with the most terrifying shinobi in existance might just do that to you.

...

"I was with my mom the other day in her shop," the pink-haired girl started, resting her chin on her palm, "Sasuke-kun's mother and this girl that was getting married to his brother came in." Now Naruto couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at that. He was eloping? Sasuke never mentioned that before. Nevertheless, he said nothing, merely gave his female teammate s slight nod, a sign to continue. She did, "She told me to ask you something." Now that threw him off. "To ask me something?" he repeated, nervously. Sakura nodded as she recalled Isako's words.

"She said to ask you why you're so terrified of her fiance," she stated, noticing how her teammate stiffened considerably, "so, why are you so scared of him?"

Silence engulfed them.

"Naruto," Sakura started warningly, before said person randomly turned around, walking into the kitchen, "let's have some ramen, ne? I feel hungry." Definite sign of someone who was hiding something. "No you idiot!" the pink-haired kunoichi stood up, following the Kyuubi vessel as she spoke, "something's up! Tell me!" she demanded, as Naruto continued rambling on. "I feel like some instant, maybe even a little spicy too!"

Sakura glared, before quickly out-pacing him and blocking his entrance to the kitchen. "Naruto you idiot, tell me what happened, or I swear I'll find a way to lock you up in a room with Sasuke-kun's brother for 72 hours!" The blond paled considerably at the thought, dread in the pit of his stomach, swallowing hard, "you won't get mad, right? If I tell you?" the kunoichi looked taken aback, before agreeing. "I promise, I won't get mad in the least bit."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay," he hesitantly stopped, before continuing, "Itachi found out that I have a crush on Sasuk-" he didn't finish his sentence, for Sakura's eyes widened rather dramatically, the color draining from her face.

"YOU WHAT?!" she screamed, raising a fist to pummle him. Naruto cowered and covered his head with his arms, "you promised!" he cried out, terrified. "You can't like him! He's going to be mine!" Sakura snapped, causing Naruto to release his current fetal position, "Huh? Says who? I hang out with him more than you! I have a better chance!"

"You're a guy!" Sakura argued, angered. "So?" Naruto defended himself, offended. "It doesn't matter if you're a girl either, I can't have him because Itachi nearly murdered me the last two times I went over! He won't change his attitute for some chick that's also after Sasuke!" The kunoichi's face turned pink as she continued, "I talked to his future sister-in-law, so there! I get special favors!" The Kyuubi vessel narrowed his eyes, "Hey! That's no fair! If she's marrying a scary guy as Itachi, then they think alike! There's no way she's letting you close to him either!" Sakura was on the verge of retaliating, when she remembered:

...

_"My marriage is arranged, if you didn't know, we had the chance to break it off, but we decided not to. I actually love him, and I do, to be blunt, want to stay with him. As for you, you're a mere stalker who wants nothing more than to fulfill your own fantasies."_

...

"You know what," Sakura raised her hands up, "I don't want to know anything else, even then, you won't have as much of a chance either way." Naruto folded his arms, "Do you want to make a bet?" he offered, throwing the pink-haired girl off. "Excuse me?" she demanded.

"I'm saying, how about we make it into a bet?" he offered, "We're not family, so we can't go to the actual wedding, but as the Hokage, my dad's going to go to the reception, and he said I could bring someone if I wanted. If we go together, then we'll see Sasuke there, then let's see who he will choose; awesome me," it looked like Naruto was about to strike a pose, "or you." he ended carelessly, "deal?" he asked, holding a hand out. Sakura smirked, confident, and took it.

"Deal."

They shook hands, cocky smiles on their faces, before Naruto pitched in another extra piece of information.

"By the way, we can't do it in front of his brother, more than anyone else. Mid-reception or not, he will tear our heads off."

Sakura sweatdropped, a feeling of dread forming at the pit of her stomach. "Thanks for the heads up."

Thus it began, the war for Uchiha Sasuke's affection between Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura began. It was half of Team 7, however...

**xXx Somewhere I don't even care XD xXx**

The latest issue of Icha Icha was opened in the secrecy of an apartment in which a shinobi resided in. Settling down, the nin picked pictures out from the latter issue, firmly pushing the slim sheet of photography paper between the pages of the dirty novel. They were lovely pictures indeed, of a certain young Uchiha, and the shinobi had to admit, he was astounded how far he's been able to hide is affection in particular for the child. Of course, he doesn't want a beating from the boy's terrifying older brother, so he stayed silent, but he found that he didn't mind at all.

After all, the forbidden fruit is the sweetest.

Wow that was cheesy.

The nin laughed lightly to himself, before closing the novel, hiding the taken images of the younger heir in it's depths for the time being.

**XxX**

**A/N: *sigh* I'm tired *rubs eyes* and sleepy... pfft, and this is for the sake of my birthday, lucky people you. *grumble***

**I hope you enjoy, I think the quality of my humor is crashing horribly again DX Please tell me what you think, yes? Not just:**

**"XD *chokes coughs chokes* Hilarious! *dies*"**

**... **

**Yeah, that's what I get (or some variation of some sort) But seriously, thank you to those who do give me some critisism, even if it does offend me all the time (damn I'm soft!!! XD), don't let it stop you, just please *cowers* be gentle! DX**

***falls over laughing* I sounded like an uke! XD ... ugh, ewww! *crackles***

**Anyway, please review! Before Suckura pummels you (although it's scarier when Itachi's the one (and it's sexier XD)) **

**xXxXxXx**

**And, Thank you to mochiusagi for giving me my 99th review, and pheonixflamechimera78 for the 100th review!!! X3 Okay, this calls for a celebration! *dances in circles* And to xbleedinglotusx, I'm so sorry for murdering the One Piece manga for you!!!! **

**We all know Akainu's a total whore!!! (And Blackbeard, we can't forget Blackbeard! XD)**


	17. GET OUT! Hiatus Warning

**Sorry people, I've lost a lot of inspiration for this story (I don't know why though O_o) But that isn't the reason why I'm unfortunately going to set this story into a temporary hiatus. TT^TT**

**Reason #1: I'm going to take the CAHSEE (California High School Exit Exam), so I need to get into some hardcore studying.**

**Reason #2: I'm so engrossed into One Piece right now, and I really want to do a multi-chapter fic for that, so that's going to add to my long list of 'in-progress fics'.**

**Reason #3: I can't get my ideas straight, (which is so wierd) I guess I'm just getting writer's block *tears out hair***

**Yeah, not very good, but let me tell you one thing, it might not be too serious, so I should get the want to forcefully force (Lol XD) myself to pop out the next chapter, but, worse case senario, 'GET OUT!' will not be updated until a few days (maybe hours ) past March 16th.**

**If you guys want to get a hold of me, contact through DeviantART, because no matter what, I will still draw nonstop XD (whether or not I should be happy or not I don't know). Plus, there's some more GET OUT! doodles there, as well as One Piece and Naruto FanART.**

**So please sit, hold tight, and I hope you guys don't get too impatient until then.**

**Ja ne,**

**-ArAnCaR_No_6**

**P.S: WHAT THE F*CK ODA?! One Piece manga readers, you -know- what I'm talking about B( Another thing to add to the list of excuses: serious depression TT^TT Even Kishimoto didn't give me this hard of a time with Itachi *grumble***


	18. A Livid Isako is a Laughing Shisui

**... To my eternal shame... *covers face with hands* ... I think I have a crush on someone! DX**

**Lol, I start with that after two weeks? XD**

**If you're thinking, "WTF?! ArAnCaR_No_6?! No way!!!" How I figured it out is at the ending A/N. For now, on with teh story! I've left everyone hanging for far too long! Plus, for One Piece fans, I already published my first One Piece story! :D Anyone want a look, perhaps? XD**

**Anyway, on to the actual story! :D**

**P.S: To people who live in California, oh my- that earthquake startled me awake! XD**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, if it did, Itachi would live, Madara would die, and Sakura would get chucked into a really big hole XD (lol, who missed my witty disclaimers? XD)**

**Enjoy! :) Warning: Pro-Sakura readers, watch out. There's going to be a lot of bashing XD**

**xXx**

It was getting out of hand.

At least that's what Itachi thought.

_'Stupid little brat.'_ he thought to himself, now in the private vicinity of his bedroom. For the first time in a while, Sasuke wasn't occupying his room and was out of his current range of vision (Lol, fancy XD). Despite the relaxing silence, he couldn't help but feel bored. Then again, if you were just sitting there in silence whilst twiddling a stray pencil in your fingers, anyone would really. As if the heavens above heard his mental boredom, the phone downstairs rang loudly, a very shrill noise echoing, causing the seventeen year-old to lightly jump, startled.

Quickly rising, Itachi rushed downstairs in an attempt to get that annoying blasphemy. As many know, the elder Uchiha is quite swift, graceful and quick on his feet, however...

That nimbleness seemed to abandon him as he crossed the kitchen.

As he entered said room, quickly stepping from the wooden floors and into the tatami mats, he somehow defied all gravity and _tripped_ on the friggin leg of the low table, face-planting into the ground as the shrill ringing continued. _'I hate that phone.' _he mentally growled, his face faintly flushed from the impact as he shot back up and towards the nuisance, snatching it up and pressing the green TALK button.

"Hello?" came his irritated reponse.

"Geez, what the heck did I do to you?"

"... Shisui?"

"No, it's the stalker blond kid that wants to fulfill very kinky fantasies with your brother; of course it's me you insensitive jerk! Damn, I would've guessed you'd know your dear cousin's voice by now, but nevermind!"

"Oh do shut up, you rarely call, so it's not my fault. What happened?"

There was faint laughing on the other line as Itachi settled down in the kitchen, this time careful with the cursed table. "Haha, Isako just got into a tangle with a fangirl."

"Sasuke's, I'm assuming?"

"Yeah! It was hilarious, Itachi. She's so unbelievably livid, I had to hide just to make this phone call."

"... Doesn't that just make you seem weak?"

"WHATEVER!!! Come over, it's so funny, you have to see it! We're right next to the dango shop, got it?"

Seeing as he still felt particularly bored, even after having the table pratically wake him back up, Itachi didn't see why not. It meant getting himself some dango, didn't it? "Sure, I'll be over in five minutes."

**xXx**

Itachi felt like an idiot.

He had completely forgotten how Isako looks and acts like when she's genuinely pissed.

"That stupid little whore, who does she think she is?!" the lone female Uchiha paced in the streets, a glower of pure rage trailing after every step she took, causing the terrified bystanders to step away and out of her path. Shisui was laughing from the benches in the entrance of the shop, trying not to fall off as the angry seventeen year-old continued walking the distance to a tree several meters away and back to the front of the shop, her furious yelling escalating.

That's how Itachi found them.

"So it is as bad as you said." he idly spoke, staring as another mother shoved her kids from his fiancee's constant pacing, her yelling resuming. Shisui rubbed his eyes free from tears that formed due to his non-stop crackling, "I'd never lie about something this funny!"

The extremely infuriated Isako must have heard that last bit, because she abruptly turned around, practically boring holes into his head.

"What the hell did you just say?!" she shouted, making the two male Uchihas jump at her tone. Itachi promptly took seven huge steps to the left and away from Shisui, making the ninteen year-old glare at him.

"Itachi you traitorous jerk!"

_**CRASH**_

**XxX**

"You're a wild animal, Isako." Shisui mumbled to her once she cooled off enough to not, well... kill anything. As expected, she ignored him completely, and Itachi changed the subject, not wanting another furious Uchiha episode to terrorize the poor villagers. "So," he idly started, "I heard you got into something with a fangirl." Thankfully, it worked, because his fiancee glanced at him through her faintly curved bangs, "I did." she responded, all anger now gone from her voice (it was all taken out on Shisui, the poor guy). Said poor guy gave a faintly exasperated sigh, "Damn, it's like we're the ones getting bombarded by the freaken girls rather than him." Itachi merely shrugged as they at last took a seat in one of the unharmed benches.

"At this point, he sould be taking care of himself, but I seriously couldn't care less." Shisui scoffed a little at hearing that, "Of course, this is you we're talking about, you have no respect for anyone! Just look at that poor Naruto-kid, you scared the crap out of him! Twice!" The seventeen year-old male scowled. "He was asking for it." he defended, causing the oldest of the trio to roll his eyes.

"I don't blame him," Isako added, leaning back a bit, "that pink-haired blasphemy was hideous. Oh, and you know what she wouldn't shut up about? This is just freaken gold." Both males placed their attention on her, just in case she went into another crazy rant. "She kept talking about what we, and by we I mean myself, Itachi, Sasuke, and herself, she kept babbling about oh the many things we would do once she and 'her' Sasuke-kun' got married too." A look of 'WTF' came over the two Uchihas as she continued, "That girl is out of her mind, over my dead mutilated body is she going to freaken do that! I swear I will pull every centimeter of that seizure-inducing thing she calls hair out the opposite side!" Just as she said that, the waitress who has the tendency to flirt with Itachi a lot approached their seats, a coy smile on her face. Upon hearing that death-threat coming from his fiancee of all people, she froze and nervously glanced once at her veil of bold silver hair, staring at Isako in disbelief. Because having your hair pulled out through the opposite side sounds impossible and extremely painful.

The female Uchiha noticed the waitress' stare, and promptly turned her own amethyst eyes to glare at her emerald. "What the hell do you want?!" she demanded, not in the mood at all for having some girl attempt to hitch her fiance. The girl stiffened, shook her head no, and silently put their orders down, quickly speed-walking back inside and to the kitchen. Shisui promptly burst out laughing, "Aw, now Itachi won't get any free dango!" Said Uchiha sweatdropped a bit. "Ignoring that," he trailed off, popping one of the rice dumplings into his mouth, "I think we'll have some time off from the fangirls, with all the wedding stuff going on, don't you think?" he questioned, glancing at his cousin for a response. "I think so," Shisui stated, getting his share of the dango from the tray the waitress left in her fear, "The actual thing is family-only, so that's good. Reception, I don't think so either, the main ones just got scared straight."

"That's good," Isako added to the conversation, softly blowing into the hot tea cup, "but there's still five days until then, since the whole thing is enormous, preparations and the such after will keep us occupied, they might find an opening there."

"Good point," Shisui admitted, "we'll just send Sasuke somewhere were he won't get touched, like your mom, she's scary enough." he half-crackled, glancing at Itachi, who actually considered it. "Not a bad idea," he mused, "his own teacher wouldn't be a bad idea either."

"So it's decided! Keep him away from civilization for the next five days!"

...

"That sounds cruel..."

"Shisui, you're an idiot..."

"Hey!"

**xXx**

**A/N: DX I wasn't thinking much about the next chapter, because I really did have writer's block, but I pulled it through! (I think... O.o) Lol, I was commenting to DemonFireFox on how much I love a pissed Isako XD She's epic! (Plus, DemonFireFox, sorry, I was going to post earlier, but homework stopped me DX)**

**Two things before I move on into the crush thing! Fatherhood (my One Piece fic) will be updated Monday, and I am entering xbleedinglotusx's Parental KakashiSasuke fic contest!!! :D According to the ending A/N of her awesome fic "Somebody Please Kill Me!", she will give 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th prize, so if you want to participate, send her a PM stating that you want to enter. Contest ends the.... *trails off*.... ask her XD**

**Okay! You want to know how I found out about the crush? I was sitting down in the gym with 230 other students taking the CAHSEE (California High School Exit Examination), when he stood up and gave his test to the proctor. I was kinda bummed that we didn't finish at the same time so we could walk back together to our actual campus (actually, I finished first, I was just sitting there doing nothing because I was waiting for my friend to finish DX Shows how loyal I am XD). And that's when it hit me: "Holy guacamole crackers, I like him!" Another thing, he commented that my hair felt rough, so now I'm obsessed with having it orderly DX WTF?! I've always been independant and boyfriend-less, now this guy just waltzes in my life and KA-BOOM! I freaken like him?! B( Not cool.**

**Lol, anyway, as you can see, the wedding's coming soon! :D but first, some serious fangirl/boy bashing! *snickers***

**Review! Unless you want to either face-plant like Itachi or get a livid Isako roaring your way XD**

**xXx**

**One Piece manga readers: LUFFY!!!! JIMBEI!!!! TT^TT Oh, wait nevermind, horray for Supernova Trafalgar Law!!! :D**

**Naruto manga readers: I still want to punch Suckura XD And who's excited for his eternal mangekyo? I am!**

**Bleach manga readers: OMG WTF YMCA!!! O.O Crazy shit!!!**


	19. Training gone Awry

**Sorry for the later update!!! It's been a tiring week, with a lot of drawings that need to be lineARTed and stories that need to be updated whilst being bombarded with schoolwork and exams, but, here it is! Managed to pop this thing out!**

**...**

**Lol, that sounded so wierd XD**

**Well, on to the story! Won't keep anyone waiting now!**

**xXx  
Poll Question!: You know how Mikoto wants grandchildren, right? *snicker* Well, after I finish this story up, I'm planning to put an Epilouge. Should Itachi and Isako.... comply to her demands? (AkA: Produce offspring just to shut her up?) Leave a yes or no with your review/ PM s'il vous plait!**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto *angsts in corner while pounding fists on the ground* Why, why, why?!**

**Lol, enjoy!**

**xXx**

This day should be recorded in history.

Team 7 finally started training again!!!

**DUN DUN DUN~!!!**

Anyway, it had been held off for one good reason, Sasuke could never really make it, and Kakashi couldn't blame him. His brother was getting married, and the entire clan was busy at the moment. Of course, one would think, 'What does that have to do with him?' And let me tell you, it was incredibly reasonable...

The Uchiha Clan, as of late, have been extremely paranoid about letting him out, especially the Head Family.

They must realize that fangirls/boys are lurking around.

Well, today on this particular spring morning, the prestigious clan had somehow allowed him to finally leave the large estate, letting the outrageous Genin team to finally be able to regroup and resume their usually normal schedule. Despite that, Kakashi knew something was going on between his students, although he couldn't quite put his finger on it...

Kakashi, you idiot...

Upon arriving (5 hours late, might I add) at their usual meeting spot, the silver-haired Jonin was met with an odd sight. Not only was Sasuke still not there yet, but Naruto and Sakura were in a glaring competition. He already knew that the pink-haired kunoichi might have been ticked off by something that Naruto might have said, like always, but why was the blond glaring equal daggers dripping with venom at her? Didn't he like her? Kakashi doubted that was a way to get a lady.

"Hey guys, long time no see." he greeted cooly, in a failed attempt to cease their continuous glaring. The twenty-seven year-old sweatdropped in response. Just as he did, the last member of Team 7 arrived, stopping just a few feet behind Kakashi, staring at the scene.

"Did I miss anything?" Sasuke asked quizzically, his voice breaking Naruto and Sakura out of their trances. "Sasuke (-kun)!!!!" they both cried joyously, only to glare once more at each other in some sort of hate, earning wierd looks from their teammate and sensei.

"Let's start with training already, shall we?" Kakashi pitched in after a few odd moments of silence, "it's been too long. Before we go back to the regular training regime, let's see if any of your skills have dulled or sharpened."

'Cha!' Inner Sakura shrilled, pumping a fist in the air, "I'll show that baka that Sasuke and me are soulmates!' Back in the real world, the real Sakura merely smiled mischevously, sneaking a look at Naruto that said, 'I'm going to beat you.'

Naruto on the otherhand, went into 'super-determined-dattebayo-mode'. 'Yeah right,' he though, casting his new rival a dark look, 'Sasuke will be mine!!!' The blond and kunoichi spent the next 20 seconds glaring at each other, sparks of electricity clashing as the object of their fantasies glanced between the two, still somehow oblivious.

Oh dear, this was going to be a long day.

**xXx**

This week, Kakashi has decided to to a little bit of brushing up on his students, assigning them the task of balancing on rapidly flowing water, just to see if they could still keep the same balance as in still H2O. Training went on as usual, the same furious attempts to get the chakra technique down, just with one tiny little problem...

...

Naruto and Sakura were failing miserably this time.

"Hey, Sasuke!!!" Naruto called out, breathless due to chakra loss as he wobbily balanced upon the rushing mini-waves, "Loo-!" He never finished, for the chakra in his feet abruptly cut off, sending him tumbling back underwater of the umpteeth time. Kakashi felt himself sweatdrop. "Naruto," he called out lazily to the kyuubi junchurriki, "if you have time to be calling out repeatedly to Sasuke, use it instead on trying to get the technique down yourself, okay?" Apparently, the idiot ignored him, because he got right back on the water surface, waving like a maniac at the Uchiha. "Sasuke, look! Pretty cool, right?!" The twelve year-old merely glanced at him, his midnight-blue locks of hair sticking to his forehead and curving to fit his face, "You're going to fall, Naruto." he deadpanned, trying not to stray his attention too much or risk falling back into the cool depths

...

Under normal circumstances, Sasuke's response seemed a bit uncaring, with a warning tone. But, this is Naruto we're talking about, he's a fanboy, meaning only one thing...

Mental fantasies...

**...**

**xXxP.O.V switching to (Disturbing) Naruto-Vision xXx**

"Sasuke, look! Pretty cool, right?!" Naruto called out to the boy of his affections, who smiled lovingly in return. "Oh Naruto," a random wind carried a lot of leaves, sweeping almost magically around the blushing boy, only to turn violent and abruptly slam into Sakura who was in the background, throwing her into the deep pits of the nearby forest, "that is so incredible, I think I'm in love!" the uchiha swayed softly from side to side, as if awe-struck. Naruto moved forward, in an attempt to ebrace his love, when...

**xXxP.O.V switches back to the real worldxXx**

"Naruto!" a dim voice called out, some disbelief weaved in.

The blond's eyes abruptly shot open, sucking oxygen in through his mouth, staring at the three faces of his teammates and sensei. Sakura looked grumpy, Sasuke looked suprised, with concealed laughter in his onyx eyes, whilst Kakashi looked shocked. "What happened?" he managed to croak out, his voice suddenly raspy. The Uchiha couldn't handle it anymore, and he burst out laughing at his blond friend, "You walked right off the river and fell down the waterfall a few meters down!"

Naruto looked horrified, "I WHAT?!"

"You're an idiot Naruto." Sakura mumbled, glaring faintly as the jinchurriki began to sputter, "How did I fall?!" he cried out, ashamed that Sasuke saw.

"Well..." Kakashi trailed off, gathering his thoughts.

**xXxFlashback through Kakashi's 3rd P.**

_'What is Naruto doing?' the silver-haired nin thought, staring stupidly at his love-struck student, who wouldn't stop staring at Sasuke. Naruto practically had hearts in his eyes, and was faintly drooling, walking slowly towards the Uchiha, who had his back to him, still trying to get his chakra leveled. In other words, Sasuke was completely ignoring him, whilst the female of the three Genin was glaring venemously at the blond, her sudden lack of concentration sending her tumbling down into the water for the 3rd time with a shrill shriek. Both Naruto and Sasuke completely ignored her, the blond continued his slow walk towards his 'best' friend, whilst said best friend ignored him as well._

_Now, Sasuke still had his back to Naruto, who walked at the speed of a turtle, arms still outstretched._

_Just a mere two feet away, Sasuke seemed to have decided that he got standing on the rushing water , and proceeded to walk three steps to the right. In return, Naruto embraced the air Sasuke had once stood in, yet for some odd reason, he continued walking. The Uchiha didn't seem to notice, and continued his steady trek across the water, his arms faintly extended for some balance._

_Kakashi was too preoccupied staring at Sasuke, wondering how the heck did he not notice. He was so distracted by those thoughts, that he didn't notice that Naruto continued walking, and straight into the running path of a waterfall._

_That is, until he heard Sakura scream._

_"Oh my- NARUTO!!!"_

_"Huh? What happened? Wait... where's the dobe?"_

**xXxEnd FlashbackxXx**

"That was pretty much it." Kakashi trailed off, a finger tapping his chin in thought. Naruto gaped, continuously horrified, his face pitch red. Sasuke seemed to have already gotten over his laughing fit, his demenor returning to its normal semi-uncaring, "You really have some serious problems, don't you?" he deadpanned, resting his face in the curved palms of his hands, elbows leaning on his folded-in knees. The junchurriki, in return, turned dark red again, a dark cloud of shame hanging over his head.

"Err, maybe we should suspend training again," Kakashi idly stated, catching Sakura's look of triumph at seeing Naruto utterly ashamed, "I thing we've had enough trouble for today."

**xXx**

Sasuke lived towards the opposite side of the village, and thus, no matter how much Naruto and Sakura wanted to accompany him, they couldn't.

Well, it was more like they felt they shouldn't, it was like asking for death.

And yes, Naruto was still pretty terrified of Itachi, and now Isako has been added to the list, ever since she had apparently bare-handedly broken quite a bit of property belonging to the dango shop due to a sudden livid episode.

"You're an idiot, Naruto," Sakura growled, as she and her teammate-turned rival walked side by side, a gloomy and somewhat pissed atmosphere surrounding them, "you think that stupid little stunt actually got Sasuke-kun's attention, didn't you?" Naruto scoffed in return, "As I recall, you didn't get a glance from him." he pointed out, the statement causing the pink-haired kunoichi to twist her face in anger. _'One point for me.'_ he mentally cheered, grinning in response, when...

...

"That was pathetic..."

...

Both Genin froze, recognizing that male voice from behind instantaneously, causing them to still in terror. Within a few seconds, a female voice too spoke out, a voice that Sakura remembered.

"...exactly what the hell were you trying to accomplish..."

"...with that ridiculous stunt?" he male voice finished, both voices laced with venom.

The Genin dared slowly turn around, their faced stiff with horror.

Imagine their shock at seeing their two current terrors stare at them right in the face.

Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Isako stared at them, their faces darkened with great annoyance and irritation as they glared holes into the two twelve year-olds' heads. They had their arms folded, both in full Police Force Uniform, and most likely loaded with a hell of a lot of weapons. A lot of sharp, pointy, death-causing weapons.

This was going to be ugly.

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: Lol, I know, I know, cliffhanger, right? I'm sorry! I meant to update a week ago, but couldn't due to the fact that since I don't get Spring Break, our grades for the Progress Report were due, and I had a hell load of homework. Man, I still have a hell load of homework anyway, so be grateful I updated! B(**

**Thanks for this chapter goes to DemonFireFox, because she pitched in next chappie's idea, I just added to it, which is this chapter XD**

**Please vote! Should an Uchiha pop out of this crazy couple or not? If the majority says yes, there will be an Epilougue :D And if not.... well, there will still be one XD This should be a major clue people, 'GET OUT!' is about to end D: Oh noes! But, I still have another huge multi-story project coming out summer, sneek peeks are two of my one-shots, 'Below the Belt', and 'Trouble with Sleepovers' :D**

**Review! Before scary Itachi and Isako come along! D: RUN EVERYBODY, RUN!!! XD**


	20. Hiatus

On hiatus again...

My grandma died today, I can't do humor right now.

-ArAnCaR_No_6


	21. When Genjutsu Goes Overboard

**I am back :) I think...**

**Today is my mommy's birthday !!! (April 12) :D Clap damn it!!!! *insert terrified fans' clapping* It's only been a week, but I decided, to get active again, because I know that my grandma would totally smack me for mourning XD It's sounds wierd, I know! But, it's totally honest, my grandma was that much of a badass, she would call me an idiot XD It's a perk, I'm Mexican, for goodness sake! We're freaken bitter and stubborn, especially from my family! XD**

**Enough of that, there's been too many hiatuseses (Lol, wut?! XD) And making you people wait is just too cruel.**

**xXx**

**Thanks to: DemonFireFox and bookishangel for the comfort PMs :D Love you guys! X3**

**And to: lillylola, pheonixflamechimers78, aquarius15, sorry, and girlwithattitude for the comfort reviews, I love you guys too!!! :D**

**xXx**

**Everyone else... shame on you *towers over* DB Taste my wrath!!! *throws random objects***

**Okay, okay, I kid, on with teh story!!!**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me...... ugh, damn!!!! I can't come up with something witty!! THIS IS SO HARD!!!! *throws tantrum as mom walks in* Oh... no.... SAVE ME!!!!!! DX**

**Lol, enjoy! :D**

**xXx**

Death was staring right at them, there was no denying it.

No matter how badly they wanted to deny it right now, two identical pairs of pissed sharingan eyes were very hard to ignore, especially when it came from an ex-ANBU officer and his soon to be wife, who just so happens to be among the same ranks.

_'What did I do to deserve this?!'_ Naruto and Sakura both mentally wailed, gingerly and rather slowly backing up in an attempt to escape.

...

Those idiots, they're chasing after the scariest ninja in the village's adorable younger brother, of course this was bound to happen!!!

The silence between the four was intense, with the engaged simply standing in the same place, arms still folded and glares never faultering. The Genin, however, they were exceedingly pale, terrified, and trying to build up distance between the two Uchihas, which was failing, by the way, for their backs soon bumped against the smoothness of a wall.

_'How the hell did a wall get there?!'_ Naruto mentally screeched, gaping at the flat surface behind him, Sakura sharing a look that was very similar, before letting loose a terrified shriek.

Isako faintly cringed at the horribly high-pitch, before staring at Itachi, who locked his eyes into hers, reading the question almost instantaneous in his fiancee's amethyst orbs.

...

_'That actually worked?'_

_**xXxFlashbackxXx**_

_It was during the time that they had gone out to the dango shop with Shisui, when Isako lost her cool and went female-rampage on some of the property. The older of the trio has left, needing to go to one of those cursed fittings for the damn wedding, leaving the two engaged behind._

_Of course, one would think, 'Ooh, some alone time!', but people, these are two Uchihas, two Uchihas that are pretty pissed. Not only that, but they were also less than a week away from their wedding day, the happiest day of their young lives (as described by Mikoto)_

_As you can tell, these two are a special case, because they were infuriated (especially Isako)_

_Thus, all thoughts of possible intimacy were thrown simutaneously by the two out the window several feet over, into the street and run over by a passing car._

_..._

_WTF, what kind of thought was that?!_

_"Scare them? We're going to scare them?" Isako asked, somewhat surprised, considering the fact that Itachi has been having an incredible murderous drive as of late, growing more with the addition of that pink thing. The seventeen year-old male shrugged, "Can't really do anything else," he pointed out, a hint of exasperation due to the situation, "I mean, of course, I'd love to chop their heads off and all that gorey stuff, but time is scarce these days because of the.." he trailed off with a small hand gesture. "I know," she continued, picking up where he left off with a soft sigh, "this is getting ridiculous, anyhow, how are you planning to beat terror into them without hurting them? From what we've seen, they scream, a lot. It's going to attract a lot of attention."_

_Itachi gingerly leaned back in quiet thought, letting a loose breath out as he contemplated._

_"Genjutsu would be the easiest solution," he idly thought, glancing at his fiancee for an input, "it requires chakra, yes, but I don't need to touch them to activate it."_

_"But," she countered, "under normal circumstances, the problem is activating it, you'll need to do handsigns. But," she held up one finger, stopping her fiance from interrupting her. Itachi complied and let her continue. "You're not part of that normality." she smiled in an attempt to hold in her laughter as Itachi frowned. "Hey-" he trailed off slowly, seemingly insulted. "I'm joking!" she defended, the same soft upturn of her lips not faultering, "it's a good kind! Your genjutsu simply needs the victims to look into your eyes to fall for it." _

_The male Uchiha stayed silent for a while, "That's true," he admitted, having already forgotten about the 'insult', "genjutsu then?"_

_"Yes, genjutsu."_

_"Why am I the one doing it?"_

_"Because, you're the man in this relationship."_

_"And you're the terrifying lady."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Hah! Point proven!"_

_**xXxEnd FlashbackxXx**_

It was genjutsu.

To Naruto and Sakura, two terrifying shinobi were on the verge of murdering them in cold-blood.

In the real world...

**xXxP.O.V changes to the actual worldxXx**

Many of the passing villagers had stopped, staring at the two Genin as if they has gone mad, having gathered quite a crowd. By this point, Itachi had deactivated his sharingan, which he used to inflict the genjutsu, and an older lady tapped Isako gently on the shoulder.

"What is wrong with those children?" she asked, concerned, as Sakura must have seemingly lost it, turned around, and ran away screaming, leaving Naruto behind. Isako blinked once, before answering.

"I have no idea."

Some nearby shinobi must have contacted the Hokage, because before anyone knew it, Minato Namikaze had broken through the crowd, getting to his son and slapping him repeatedly in an attempt to snap him out of his trance.

"Wake up, Naruto! Wake up!"

...

Itachi regretted not bringing a camera.

"Itachi," the Hokage turned to the ex-ANBU, "do you know what occured, in the slightest?" the Uchiha stared back at the kage's panicked face, his own completely blank.

"Not a clue." he deadpanned.

Soon enough, Naruto finally snapped out of it, looking around in horror. "It's ok, Naruto," Minato comforted, giving his son a pat on the shoulder whilst letting out a light breath he was holding in. The kyuubi vessel glanced around again, before his eyes landed on Itachi's calm form. He sucked some air into his lungs on reflex, staring, terrified. Minato followed his gaze, landing on the relaxed Uchiha, before staring back and forth between the two, highly resembling a confused child.

"Am I missing something here?" he idly asked, and Itachi smoothly waved it off.

"Of course not, there's nothing going on, isn't that right, Naruto?"

Said twelve year-old gaped, catching the hidden threat beneath the seventeen year-old's pleasant voice and faux expression. Nevertheless, he shook his head vigorously. It looked like Minato wanted to push it and get some more information out of the Police Force officer, but went against it instead.

_'How does Sasuke live with him?!'_ Naruto thought to himself in disbelief as his father led him out of the remaining circle.

With the sources of gossip now gone, the crowd dissipated, leaving the unknown triggers of the frenzy standing there, side-by-side in silence.

"Well," Isako idly remarked, her voice clear with amusement, "that was fun."

Itachi couldn't help but agree.

**xXxMeanwhilexXx**

"Naruto," Minato pressured his son again, "are you sure nothing went on?" Another vigorous shake of the head. The blond kage went silent for a while, "I have the authority, you don't have to be scared." he tried again, sounding very much like those annoying doctors telling you that the shots will only 'sting'.

Friggin liars.

"Nothing happened." Naruto shortly responded again, although Minato knew it was a lie.

Naruto probably pissed Itachi off again.Minato sympathised with him

Even if he was Hokage, a pissed Uchiha was something that was never enjoyed. In his long over-decade term as Hokage, there was nothing more terrifying than those infuriated Sharingan eyes, just about ready to punch a hole into something. Even worse, was the seperation of powers in that clan. Uchiha men have the Sharingan mastery, females have a strength that everyone imagines is from the Underworld. A good example, Minato imagined, was when that Isako girl bare-handedly broke quite a bit of property a day ago. Even if he indeed had the authority, it was common sense: Never infuriate an Uchiha.

Then again, Naruto was always a bit thick-headed.

Minato just hoped that his idiot son won't do something as retarded as openly chasing after Sasuke in front of him.

Then there's going to be some serious problems getting Itachi to stop trying to brutally massacre him.

_'Seriously,'_ The 4th Hokage thought to himself, staring up at the cloudless sky.

How the hell is Sasuke not aware?!

**xXx**

**A/N: Next chapter is the last before the wedding starts XD Lol, there'll be a LOT of chaos XD**

**Plus, I told you guys, didn't I? Isako and Itachi will not be lovey-dovey, they're too pissed for ir XD *crackles***

**According to the poll that I did, I asked whether or not I should add a child to this happy couple in the Epilouge that will come up after the story is over, and I was bummed because it was split directly in half, two said yes, two said no. But, I decided to go with it anyway, because a fellow user convinced me that it was my story, and I could put it in if I truly wish to (not saying who, don't want anyone to bombard this writer with hate mail just in case) So I'm going with it because I really wanted to, and I repeat, the child will only be in the 1,000 word or so Epilouge, which is just like one of these chapters, ok? Come on, people, I think they'll be awesome parents :D I mean look! They protect Sasuke from the horrors of fangirls so well, it's like practice for the future! XD *crackles***

**Thanks to my parents, because of them not wanting me to get wet in today's rain, I stayed home. Otherwise, I might not have written this chapter. Now that this is out of the way, I have to focus on xbleedinglotusx's contest entry and the next chapters of Fatherhood, my One Piece fic.**

**Review! Before Itachi genjutsus you into unimaginable terror !!! XD**


	22. HIATUSESES

**I AM NOT DEAD!**

**Just clearing that up.**

**Ugh, sorry, but another hiatus. Don't bother reviewing this, it'll be replaced with the actual chappie when it comes. My sister had finals due, so she was on the computer 24/7, I had no chance to type, plus, I had major writer's block DX Now that I got an idea and my sister finished her finals, my internet committed suicide, I swear, because the power cable for the modem burnt out, so I have to wait for the new free modem that's going to be sent in 3-5 days. AND, I have English, French, and Chemistry tests to do this week, and the California State Test is all next week, and stupid 'Aunt Flow' decided to be a total bitch and bust out her irregular visit on me in the middle of French! I was just sitting there, wondering why the hell my stomach hurt so much, I was an innocent bystander! SCREW YOU FLOW! *throws random objects***

**...**

**-.-;**

**Oh dear...**

**Luckily, next week, I have early release for two days, so I might type a bit, and we have a non-school day next Friday (Furlough), due to the huge budget cuts, and the following Monday is Memorial Day, so I believe you guys will get a nice, mass surprise then :D Two or three chapters, guaranteed!**

**So please, be patient, and I will have it out!.... eventually!**

**Ja ne!**

**-ArAnCaR_No_6**


	23. Infiltration at the Wedding

**Lol, didn't replace it afterall ^^ Kudos to DemonFireFox XD**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me... eh, I find that I care not anymore, I freaken LOVE Kuroshitsuji too much right now XD**

**xXx**

***throws arms up***

**SOMEWHAT EARLIER CHAPPIE IN CELEBRATION OF MY KICKASS CAHSEE SCORES!**

**The maximum you can get on the two exams (English and Math), is 450. I got 450 in English and 412 in Math :D So that means I don't have to touch that pain in the butt ever again!** ***dances***

**So I was thinking on the last chappie before the wedding, but I thought it would be better to save it for the Epilouge, so guess what's next!**

***wedding bells ring***

**xXx**

**Enjoy!**

**xXx**

There was absolutely no way either Itachi nor Isako were going to relay their actual wedding process **to anyone outside of the clan.**

And they damn well meant it too.

Not the vows, not the rings, and definitely not the tacky and unbelievably elaborate _'you may now kiss the bride'_, followed by an inapproppriate look that made Isako gape at the man who spoke and Itachi want to smack the priest to a bloody pulp.

Yeah, no bloody action, disapointed aren't you?

Nevertheless, both were relieved to get out of the particularly heavy wedding attire, thick layers of silk and the tight bindings of silken belts were replaced by much lighter Western-style clothing and other decorative articles for the reception.

Well, at least for Itachi, for Isako however...

**xXx**

The young female Uchiha wondered, _'Is this what happens when one marries into the Head Family?'_

She found herself desperately missing her Police Uniform.

And kunai, oh comforting shiny kunai.

"Make that corset tighter!" Mikoto ordered, watching as a hired help pulled and tightened a particularly lacy girdle that she picked out herself. The lady, seemingly in her late thirties, looked a little guilty for putting the newly-married girl in pain. but obeyed nevertheless, because it was pretty obvious.

Who would you fear more, the seventeen year-old in a corset or the paranoid mother-in-law?

I'd say the mother-in-law, thank you very much.

A light knocking came from the door in the dressing room, before it opened slightly and cautiously. "I brought the dress!" a familiar voice sing-songed and a particularly cheery and coral-haired lady, dressed for the occasion, walked in, a large box under her arm. Mikoto stared at the newcomer and promptly put down the jewelry box she had before speaking. "Ah, Haruno-san," she said, trying to be pleasant despite the fact that the woman's daughter was after her son, "you didn't need to come yourself." The woman gave another large smile at the Uchiha, before laughing merrily, "I just had to see this dress on Isako here, I couldn't resist!" The seventeen year-old sweatdropped, _'that's it?'_ she thought to herself as the hired help finished tightening up the last of the corset, tying it up into a quaint, yet secure little bow. Isako carefully relaxed, breathing in deeply and calling attention to herself from the bubbly older lady. _'Just like her whore daughter,'_ the Uchiha thought to herself as Haruno-san rushed over to her.

"Oh you'll look just precious!" she chimed, undoing the unnecessarily fancy bow in the box that held one of her several evening gowns, "my daughter will love it too, I just know it!"

...

"Your daughter?" Isako weakly asked, not understanding what was just said. The lady nodded as she tore the box open, "yes, she came over with her teammate, the somewhat retarded one, oh you know him don't you?" Haruno-san's voice was pleasant as Isako stiffend quite considerably. She pulled out the beautiful gown which was stowed away for so long especially for this day, turning excitedly to the seventeen year-old.

...

"Eh? Where is she?" the coral-haired woman asked quizzically, looking around in front of her and where the girl once stood.

**xXx**

"You're doing it wrong!" Shisui accused, trying to snatch the tie out of Itachi's hands. The seventeen year-old male glared at him, "You're the one who was doing it wrong, so sit down and shut up already!" The nineteen year-old gave his married cousin a look that could easily replace the middle finger, when the door spontaneously burst open with an enormous force that could only be inflicted by a shinobi's kick, startling them both.

Instead of the fully-decked out shinobi they were expecting, in came a very livid looking Isako in a tight corset and practically nothing else.

Itachi gaped, shocked more than anything. He's used to seeing her burst doors and walls, on occasion, open...

But this was definitely new.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT PINK WHORE DOING AT MY WEDDING?"

Shisui was horrified, and his first reaction was to take off and throw his dress jacket at her, "What the hell are you talking about? And put something on for goodness' sake!" The seventeen year-old female paused in her rage for a few seconds, "Oh toughen up," she deadpanned, her angry pose growing relaxed as she folded her arms, not accepting the jacket. Shisui dramatically threw his arms in the air and used Itachi as a human shield, "It's like I'm seeing my sister half naked! Itachi, control your wife!"

The groom sweatdropped.

**xXx**

**XD I've been planning that for a long time! *laughs***

**Hope you enjoyed, despite its shortness!**

**Review! Before your pissed half-dressed spouse kicks the door open on you! Or a crazy pink-haired lady and her whore daughter infiltrate your wedding! DDDD:**


	24. Hunt for the Uchiha Fails

**^.^; I have a very good reason! Let me explain! *gets pelted by fanfiction readers and authors***

**On the last day of testing, I decided to start reading a new manga series called D. Gray-Man, and I got addicted, rushing through the chapters and attempting to draw the main character various times. And now that June and my last three weeks of school are here, I'm being stuffed with finals D: I have two English finals, two French finals, one Algebra, one Chemistry and one History that I know of. THAT'S A LOT :/ So I'm going to attempt to finish this before June 25th, my last day of school, so I can work on my new multi-chapter story over the summer, so please do be understanding!**

**Oh, and since this story is about to hit 200 reviews, whoever manages to catch review numbers 199 and/or 200 will get a free humor fic of their choice! :D**

**Enough talking, read on and Enjoy!**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, now I'm too hung over D. Gray-Man to care :D Allen Walker is awesome! And so is Timcampy XD Three cheers for the Crowned Clown! Defeat the Millenium Earl! Send that fatso flyin'!*dances***

**xXx**

"Wait, wait, wait!" Shisui held up his hands for emphasis, a look of disbelief splattered across his face from the news just freshly delivered from the seventeen year-old female, who had finally put something on over her current attire. The three Uchihas were standing in the vast area in the groom's dressing room where the rather expensive reception was taking place, currently in the midst of mental chaos. "What the hell do you mean that they're here?" Itachi face-palmed at his cousin's slowness as Isako herself gave out a heaving sigh of annoyance. "They just are! The crazy pink mother just randomly annonced it to me!" she argued, clearly aggravated with the current situation. "Wait a minute," Itachi suddenly spoke, lifting his head from the curved cradle his hand produced against his forehead at Shisui's stupidity, "where _is_ Sasuke?"

...

Silence claimed them all.

"I thought he was staying with Shisui throughout the day," the bride deadpanned, amethyst eyes looking at Itachi. More silence enveloped the trio as the newlywed couple slowly stared at the oldest of the three. Shisui began to stutter, "Eh? I was supposed to have him? I didn't even know, I swear!" Both pairs of eyes left their victim, glanced at each other, and let out a shrug.

"He's too much of an idiot to look out for him." Itachi deadpanned as his new wife responded with a nod. "I agree," she folded her arms as she continued, "he even threw a snowball just to keep a fangirl away, what kind of guy does that?"

...

"I'm right here you know." Shisui trailed off with a sweatdrop upon being insulted.

**xXx**

Isako returned to her dressing room, but she was not spared the scolding from her mother-in-law for simply running off.

"Dear, you can't simply run off!" Mikoto lightly chastised as she pulled her daughter-in-law into the dressing room, practically shoving her to stand atop the small fancy-looking pedestal, undoing the neat bow of the corset which restricted her breathing quite a bit. Isako was slightly surprised by this and promptly voiced her thoughts, "Mikoto-san, what are you doing?" her voice came with an air of relief upon becoming slightly free from the undergarment's torturous compression. Mikoto ignored her, her eyes faintly calculating. "Oh dear," she repeated quietly to herself again, twisting the velvety straps around her slim fingers, "this thing seemed to come a tiny bit loose due to your antics, looks like we'll have to tighten it again!"

Isako's eyes grew wide, "What?" she yelled, horrified as the corset's binding wire construction once again crushed the air out of her. Only one thing echoed through her mind as she took it all in in a grim silence.

_'I am never running away in this thing again.'_

**xXx**

Shisui took it upon himself to look for his younger cousin among the entering members of the clan, as well as from other prestigious families. Luckily, the amount of folks coming in through the mahogany doors of the traditionally decorated salon was not outrageous, making his swift movements easier and quicker. Unfortunately, he found that he could not pick out or even find Sasuke for that matter and found himself to be tiring easily due to the change in Western clothing. He was so used to the easy-to-move material of his uniform, that he forgot what it felt like to run in formal dress. Soon enough, the ninteen year-old police officer found one of his older female relatives dressed up just like an older lady of her age should be, in a dark long sleeve and shin-length dress, and in his desperation, ran up to her, skidding to a sudden stop. The older Uchiha glanced at him with a smile.

"Ah Shisui, so dressed up yet running about aren't you?" Uchiha Uruchi lightly questioned, seening as the young male looked quite panicked. "Aunt Uruchi," he finally gasped out, looking a little out of his mind to the surrounding folks, "do you have any idea where Sasuke is or might possibly be?"

Uruchi blinked once at his sudden question, "Sasuke?" she asked, "isn't he supposed to be with you and Itachi in his dressing room?"

The nineteen year-old gaped at her response.

_'Even she knew?'_ he weakly thought, sweatdropping as Uruchi finally asked about his prior panic, to which the nineteen year-old quickly responded, knowing that soomeone like her would not take such news lightly. "Two of those... stalkers... are here, and we can't find Sasuke to start with!" The female Uchiha stared at him for an exeedingly long time, when her eyes narrowed considerably, "which stalkers?" she asked, the tone of her voice precautious and dangerous. Shisui suddenly felt bad for Naruto and Sakura, yet gave out a description anyway, "one is a pink-haired girl, Isako says you can't miss her, and the other is that blond boy that Itachi scared a few months ago." Uruchi gave a small nod of understanding, "Try looking for Teyaki, he might have seen him around." Shisui threw his arms up in gratitude, "Thank you Aunt Uruchi! Where is he?"

...

"I don't know." she deadpanned, realizing her mistake as the salon's population increased by the second.

Shisui was floored.

**xXx**

**AN/: Lol, that's it for now! I hope everyone liked! Please be patient for the next chapter!**

**Review! How will Shisui ever find Sasuke if you don't? DDD:**


	25. I need to stop doing this

**...**

**I really need to stop doing these hiatuses and just get my lazy butt up and type**

**...**

**Sorry for the lateness, but I have four good reasons:**

**1) Next week is my last day of school, so I'm getting crammed with finals.**

**2) E3 (Electronics Entertainment Expo) is this week and a mere three blocks from my house, which is killing my sister because it's private and she's a hardcore gamer, so she's going to be watching it LIVE on the computer**

**3) I'm going to the 2010 Anime Expo in two weeks as Fem! Itachi, so I'm busy getting my costume pulled together.**

**4) Ole ole ole ole!**

**XD**

**It's the 2010 FIFA WORLD CUP, and if you guys don't know, I'm Mexican... Mexico made it to the World Cup and my entire school was obsessed the first day when my country played against South Africa to the point that my Algebra teacher put on the internet radio so that we know what's going on and a bet is going on between my entire chemistry class and our french-originated teacher XD The FIFA is a big deal to me, so the next several plays are going to be posted on my profile for any fans who wish to keep up to date.**

**So for right now, no updates due to a packed schedule D:**

**GAHHH! I'll try to super type, I promise! Until then!**

**Ja ne,**

**ArAnCaR_No_6**


	26. Kimonos Need To Go To HELL!

**...**

**I have a really good reason, I swear!**

**First, I had finals piled up, and on the day that I finished them, I had to leave school early because I felt ill. That was June 22, and my last day was the 25th. To be blunt, I got an early vacation, because I'm still sick believe it or not *scowls* Then, I lost my 1GB flashdrive that contained absolutely all of my stories and chapters, so I decided to use my 512MB that I just found after a year :D Then while I was working on my first D. Gray-Man fic while I was doing this chapter too, my computer freaked out on me and deleted the data D: Meaning both fics got erased *angsts* Now, when I decided to work on this chappie again, I lost the stupid 512MB flashdrive and my sister luckily found this one for me several days later, so yeah... now I'm starting all over again *sweatdrop***

**GAAAAAAAHHHHH! AND MEXICO LOST AGAINST ARGENTINA! DX WHAT THE HELL'S UP WITH THAT? THE WORLD CUP MEANS NOTHING TO ME NOW! Well, I might go for my other country of origin *grumble*(ahemSpaincoughcough)**

**Anyway... okay, first update in a long time, I hope you like it! Plus, to D. Gray-Man fans, I think I'm starting to like the pairing Yullen O.o Is that bad? (Lol, Yuu-chan! LOLZ!)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer: Ehhh... I ran out of witty disclaimers, I just don't own it, kay? If I did, it would be more interesting right now!**

**xXx**

_'Fantastic.'_ Shisui thought to himself in dread as he bid farewell to Uruchi and went on, attempting to find his cursed younger cousin. Damn it, why the hell did that child have to be so adorable at random intervals of time? Why couldn't he be like his brother? All scary looking with that permanent frown on his face, kind of like his Uncle there. Shisui swears, Itachi's going to get wrinkles really soon if he keeps scowling like that.

...

The nineteen year-old was pretty sure, if his cousin ever heard him say that aloud, he WILL get his face dented in.

And no, that was not exaggeration.

Shisui mentally slapped himself, getting back to the important subject at hand: Looking for Sasuke.

Unfortunately for him, that was proving to be an increasingly difficult task, for he didn't even remember when was the last time he even saw the twelve year-old. Finally, Shisui stopped moving, gave out an irritated sigh, and raised a hand to his forehead. _'Think back, stupid,'_ he thought to himself, growing increasingly frusterated as his search was slowly proving to be fruitless, _'when was the last time you saw him? Come on... think...'_

_**xXFlashbackXx**_

_Poor little Sasuke_

_That was all Shisui, Itachi, and Isako could really think as they watched the young twelve year-old drag along the thick layers of the dark wedding kimono he too was forced to wear as the four made their way to the dressing rooms in order to get out of the annoying garment. The older Uchihas were having some trouble as well, yet compared to the preteen, they were handling the silk nusiances fairly well. Moving along, the silence was broken by a yelp from Sasuke as he accidentally stepped on one of the hidden layers tangling his legs, evidently tripping and falling smack on his face. Of course, such a thing would have been of little meaning. Itachi and Shisui would stop and pull him up from the floor while Isako gathered up the overlapping kimono fabric for him, allowing the child to regain hold of it with little to no trouble as they continued. However, that would work if Sasuke was behind one of them, except..._

_He was the one walking at the very front, creating a domino effect._

_All the Uchihas fell into a startled pile, one tripping over the other as they stayed still there for a few seconds from the shock. That is, until Sasuke gave a choked out remark._

_"Someone's crushing me!" he mildly wailed, coughing for emphasis as Isako suddenly hit Shisui over the head, leaning over her husband to do so. "Idiot, get off!" she scolded the nineteen year-old, who gave a sharp 'ouch!' as her fist connected with his skull. "Eh? Why me?" he sputtered, "I'm only crushing him because Itachi's crushing me because you're crushing him!"_

_"What?" Itachi asked in disbelief, astounded at the odd tounge twister he did not quite catch. Shisui gave out a huff of annoyance,"I said that I'm only crushing him because you're crushing me because she's crushing you!" Sasuke, despite being the primary 'crushee' and the trigger of the frenzy, had his face splattered with confusion, "I can't tell what itoko is saying." he whined a bit, the heavy layers and body heat from his cousin starting to make him perspire. Shisui seemed about ready to give up. "Oh for Kami's sake," he complained, getting increasingly agitated with repeating that damn sentence over and over. "For the last time, I'm only crushing him because Itachi's crushing me because Isako's crushing him making us all get crushed together on the freaken hallway to the freaken dressing rooms!"_

_Silence followed._

_"You've lost it." Itachi deadpanned as Sasuke ceased complaining at all, Isako slowly shaking her head in disapproval as she finally got up, allowing the seventeen year-old and nineteen year-old males to finally rise, giving the small twelve year-old some much needed space to stand. The oldest of the four let out an irritated yell as the other three continued on to their respective changing quarters._

_"YOU JERKS!"_

_**xXEnd FlashbackXx**_

_'That's right,'_ Shisui idly thought, scratching his cheek a bit from the sudden memory, _'he went to change, that must mean he's still there.'_ Quickly gathering his scattered thoughts, the nineteen year-old set his mind on his new goal as he rushed to the changing rooms in hopes of finding his younger cousin.

**xXx**

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, next chappie soon, this time I swear! I'm going to start working on it now! :D**

**Review! Before you donimo-topple on Sasuke! XD I bet a lot of you would like that *snicker***


	27. When All Plans Come Crashing Down

**Okay, next chappie is here! And this one's pretty darn long, so enjoy!**

**Okay, now I know for sure... I really like Yullen XD**

**Plus, I heard the 'Musician's Song' yesterday in the D. Gray-Man episode when Allen plays the white piano in the Fourteenth's Room... **

**Sounds so.. freaken... pretty... I'm in love with it...**

**XD Three cheers for the 'moyashi'! XD**

**xXx**

**Really close to 200 reviews! :D Whoever catches numbers 199 and 200 get a free humor fic!**

**Kind of like a kiriban XD**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did, Sakura would splatter into hell and let Naruto and Hinata get hitched! (yeah biatch, I'm still pissed about your 'declaration' back in the Kage Summit Arc *scowls*) **

**xXx**

Mikoto was making Itachi and Isako do what is perhaps the most humiliating thing an Uchiha can ever do in public.

She made them waltz.

Yes... **waltz.**

How she shoved someone like Itachi into that no one will ever know.

It was one of the 'wonderful' ideas that she came up with about a year and a half prior to the finalized date of their elopement, and she was ecstatic when she delivered the news to her eldest son. Unfortunately, she did it over dinner one evening, a very bad approach in his opinion.

_**xXFlashbackXx**_

_Mikoto couldn't stop smiling. Why hadn't she thought of this before? It was perfect! For two newlyweds to share the first dance as husband and wife was absolutely romanic! Plus, she might get grandchildren out of such an arrangement too, an extra perk in her opinion._

_However, her exictement was somewhat murdered and dragged down a hallway when her barely sixteen year-old son came home, nerves frayed from an extreme amount of paperwork that was probably forced on him, a tired expression claiming his face. The fairly young and overworked Uchiha merely gave his mother a glance of acknowledgement, exhaustion practically radiating off of him as she smiled gently, giving him permission to go upstairs to rest for a few hours._

_She'll tell him later._

_**xXx**_

_About fifteen minutes after Fugaku too arrived, practically strangling a file he brought along in his hands from the stress, dinner began. Only about three minutes into the prepared meal, which was really just a wide assortment of plates and covered bowls of rice, chicken, noodles, and the occasional pickled vegetable and gyoza here and there, Mikoto made her announcement in the best way possible without argument._

_She simply blurted it out before taking a calm bite of rice._

_"I've arranged a waltz for the wedding day."_

_Loud coughing and gagging immediately came from Itachi as he rose from his seat at the table, trying desperately not to choke from the sudden shock as he went into the next room. Ten year-old Sasuke gaped at his brother's retreating back as Fugaku merely stared, chopsticks in midair at his wife's sudden comment. "I don't think that was a very good idea." he deadpanned, the sixteen year-old's coughing still quite audible as Mikoto continued eating as if nothing was wrong. "Why not?" she asked, getting a well-deserved look of insanity from her younger son. "Mom," he slowly started, gathering his words together, "I think nii-san's really choking." The female Uchiha waved him off a little, "Oh he'll be fine dear." she soothed, actually ignoring the nonstop noises just a few meters away, making Fugaku facepalm. "No, I think he really is choking." the Head of the Uchiha Clan countered, finding Mikoto's sudden carelessness odd for a caring woman of her type. The female frowned at her husband, "he'll get over it." she finally said._

_Sasuke sweatdropped._

_**xXEnd FlashbackXx**_

After Itachi got... well... hospitalized due to lack of oxygen, Mikoto immediately arranged for the lessons to start, wanting things to be perfect by the date. Of course, Isako was bewildered by such a request, yet agreed since she did not wish to have an enraged future mother-in-law breathing down her neck. She also managed to arrange for Mikoto to tell her all the plans first so she could break it herself to her then-fiance a tad bit gentler. Well, it was that, and so that she would not end up with a dead groom before the wedding, because that choking was pretty darn serious for mere noodles. It was no wonder Itachi now avoided udon.

...

Okay, getting back to real-time.

Now that the reception was beginning to move on, Mikoto practically shoved her eldest son out into a particularly wide area inside a circle that the guests made. _'It's like the Chuunin Exams all over again' _he idly thought, the dressed folk reminding him greatly of the spectators who would often seat themselves at the circled arena during the semi-yearly **(1)** event a few miles away. As quiet chatter echoed through the crowd as they awaited for the bride, Itachi was scanning the multitude for any signs of his idiot cousin and younger brother and with any luck those stalkers they were being so cautious about. The mere thought of that dumb blond and godforsaken pink hair made him want to choke something. All he knew is that they were lucky that they were four years younger and still underage, or else he would have probably already hung them from some pole by such hour.

...

Wow, now that he thought about it, hanging them from a pole wasn't such a bad idea! Maybe he'll set them on fire too! You know... for the 'firework' effect. Now that would be quite a view...

Itachi was soon brought out of his thoughts when the crowd abrptly silenced, their conversation switching over to utterly-captured gasps and smiles, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on.

The bride has appeared.

Sure enough, when the seventeen year-old glanced over to his wife, he was, to be blunt, highly impressed by what he saw, being used to her simple style of dress. Needless to say, he quickly discovered why she was even wearing a corset when she barged into his dressing room earlier.

Isako wore a very light violet strapless silk gown, not the kind that puffs out extravagantly and makes you look like a huge cake, nor the type that is pressed taut against the wearer's legs. The creamy-looking fabric was flowy, moving with her as she took strides forward, the firm corset underneath and the V-neckline giving her a very tiny touch of cleavage, although it was so very discreet and barely there that it kept her from appearing anything but beautiful. Her hair, which is normally straight and in a high ponytail, was pulled into a side-swept, low ponytail instead, although this time it was clipped there with a silver accessory. The shaft of her hair was not left alone, it was curled into thick wide ringlets, her bangs having been curled slightly as well, framing her face. Makeup was very sparingly applied, just enough to make her eyes somewhat sharper, lashes fuller, lips lightly glossy and full, and cheeks so very faintly rouge. What finished her appearance off was simple jewery: curved diamond drop-earrings, a tear-drop diamond necklace clasped around her neck, and elegant opera-length gloves of the same shade as the gown.

Itachi had to admit, she looked stunning.

The whole endearing image however, was ruined by a sudden shove from Mikoto to hurry up.

Itachi and Isako stared at each other, sweatdropping.

**xXx**

"Oi," Sasuke turned at the familiar sound of his favorite cousin's voice calling out for him as his dressing room door opened, "Sasuke, you in he- THANK GOD!" Shisui suddenly blurted, making the younger boy jump from the sudden noise. "Shisui-itoko, you're loud." the twelve year-old whinned, a little irritated due to his problem tying up his..well, tie. The nineteen year-old frowned, "That's not nice, where are you learning that from, your brother?" he joked as he closed the door behind himself, stepping forward in order to help his cousin with the tie in his smaller hands. Sasuke frowned deeply, practically scowling, "That's not nice." he pointed out before clearing his face of any aggravation as he watched his older cousin help him out with the most troubling of formal wear. "Jeeze, sure hit a cord there, didn't I?" Shisui complained, humor laced in his voice as he finished up with the troubling garment, "best get going, Aunt Mikoto's already making them waltz." Sasuke's eyes widened as a rather cheery smile graced his face, "Ooh! Ooh! I'll go get the camera!" he insisted as he began digging through one of the bags in which his earlier kimono was tucked into for safekeeping. Shisui gave him a thumbs up, a little bit like Guy, except without the sparklies and the whole 'Spring of Youth' crap.

"Good thinking, Sasuke!" he congratulated the twelve year-old as he produced a digital camera from the bag, ready for some sweet sweet revenge in the form of total humiliation.

**xXx**

Itachi and Isako were about ten seconds into dancing together when the young bride caught the sight of two people she would not hesistate to strangle. The sight made her jump a little, startled, as her eyes narrowed and her mouth turned downwards into a sharp scowl. Meanwhile, Itachi was staring at his wife's abrupt facial expressions, finding them odd because he didn't even know who they were directed at. Was it him? Hmm... he hasn't done anything stupid in an extremely long time, so he doubted that. Rather than further speculating the possibilities, he asked her instead.

"What's with that frown on your face? If you're unhappy, my mother's going to want to make us do this again."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Isako instead did something that faintly startled him. She drew closer to him so their cheeks were lightly touching before speaking. "I can see them from here," she grinded out, clearly annoyed. Itachi blinked once. "What?" he asked, clearly thrown off. Isako sighed lightly as they continued moving fluidly, all eyes on them. "Don't act clueless, it's them," she repeated. "You of all people should know who they are." She sounded a little aggravated as they seperated temporarily for one of those romantic tooking twirls a male often does for his spouse. However, this was anything but romantic as Itachi finally caught sight of the two annoyances he's been comtemplating on making into fireworks mere minutes prior. His eyes grew bitter and exhausted as they reclaimed their earlier close position, two words coming out of his mouth in response.

"Oh crap."

**xXx**

"Woah," Naruto deadpanned, finally getting a decent view of the two newlyweds along with Sakura, "they look normal for once."

Naruto had dressed formally, much like other males who were attending, while Sakura opted for a pink spring dress she aquired(sp?) from her mother's shop. Upon seeing the young bride, elegant and beautiful as she waltzed with her husband, she suddenly felt very insecure and scrawny in her dress compared to Isako in her silk evening gown. "Well, at least they have no way of killing us," she weakly pointed out, crossing her arms over her board-flat chest, embarrased. Naruto pretty much ignored her movements, although he swallowed thickly in relief. She was right for once, he was already extremely terrified of Sasuke's older brother and he was sure that another encounter with him would mark the end of his life. Shaking out such depressing thoughts, he turned over to look at his only female teammate, a look of determination set in his eyes. "If you're so scared, you should quit and leave Sasuke to me." he teased, effectively catching her attention. A vein throbbed on Sakura's particularly large forehead as she glared, insulted.

"Hmph, yeah right idiot. I'm going to get Sasuke-kun, once and for all." she scoffed, mind deadset for her beloved as Naruto brought up a highly problematic issue.

"Where is Sasuke anyway?" he asked quizzically.

**xXx**

"Is there even memory on this thing?" Sasuke asked, curious as he popped the small latch for the battery and memory card open, his older cousin right behind him. "There should be." he replied, as both relatives made their way out of the maze of hallways leading to the actual reception itself. Being several heads taller than little Sasuke, Shisui was able to get a somewhat clear view of his cousin and his new wife, who were constantly making faces as their eyes swept the crowd. Once Shisui made eye contact with Itachi, however, the seventeen year-old made an oh so very slight gesture with his eyes, darting them over towards a particular section of the crowd as he continued with the dancing. The nineteen year-old immediately caught the hint from his younger cousin and proceeded to search that pointed-out area.

He nearly choked on air when he saw who it was.

What the hell was Naruto and Sakura doing there so soon?

Unfortunately, Sasuke almost instantly noticed his cousin's abrupt rigidness and frowned. "Shisui-itoko, what are you staring at?" he asked, his voice rather flat, making Shisui jump a little. "Ummm-" he slowly trailed off, not knowing what to say until a brilliant idea popped into his head, "oh! I just remembered, there's a better looking tie that'll look good! Yeah! That's it! Except that it's in my dressing room, so let's go over there!" Quickly turning the bewildered boy around, the older Uchiha began shoving him back into the hallways towards the dressing rooms again. "Eh? What's wrong with this one?" Sasuke asked, lifting the utmost corner of his dress tie for emphasis once both relatives reached the older Uchiha's quarters. Shisui sweatdropped, mentally cursing his youngest cousin for his particularly inquisitive nature.

"Well... " he started, a little lost as a desperate idea came to mind, "really dark blue isn't 'in'!" he blurted out, horrified the moment it came out yet too late to take it back. Nevertheless, Shisui tried. "Ah! I didn't mean it like that! I swear I don't even know what 'in' means!" he sputtered, embarrased as Sasuke stared at him for a long time, clearly disturbed and well... not fooled.

"Wow," he finally spoke, clear amusement written upon his face, "I didn't know you followed that so carefully." Shisui mentally face-planted into a spiked bed. "I don't!" he tried to explain, redfaced as the twelve year-old laughed before clapping his hands together, a cheerful expression on his face. "Wait until Nii-san hears about this!"

That was what broke Shisui, leaving him stunned as Sasuke walked directly past him and out the door in order to go tell his beloved older brother about the tiny piece of dirt he just got on their cousin.

'Damn it,' was all the nineteen year-old could think after a few moments, barely twitching as a sudden realization struck him so hard to the point that his eyes shot wide open and a gasp of oxygen was sharply sucked in due to the horror.

He just let his younger cousin walk right out of his reach.

Towards where those two hellspawn were at.

...

Itachi was going to murder him.

...

Shisui never ran out of a room as fast as he did just then.

**xXx**

By the time he busted out of the dressing room, the waltz had already finished and the circular crowd had dissolved into their own masses, chatting calmly and happily as the Uchiha desperately scanned the mass for the spiky head that could only be his younger cousin's. He only managed to find Itachi and Isako a few feet off, and once he approached them, they gave him a good wack over the head.

"Ouch!"

"Where the hell is he?" Itachi demanded, seeing as his little brother was not with Shisui. "I had him here with me, I swear!" the nineteen year-old complained, gingerly cradling the swelling which was forming due to the abrupt impacts. "Then where is he?" Isako pressed, the tints of franticness**(wut?) **clearly spread upon her face. It was obvious, although Isako was now married to Itachi, she still cared deeply for Sasuke and was willing to hit a few people for information about him. No wonder she and his cousin made the scariest looking partnership seen since the Legendary Sannin, which was why Shisui was so hesitant to say the next words, lest he wishes to possibly join Naruto and Sakura in the afterlife.

"I... er... lost him?..."

"WHAT!"

"I didn't mean to!" he wailed, throwing his arms over his head upon seeing Isako raise a fist in order to pummel him again. Luckily, Itachi gently touched her wrist, using no force yet catching her attention before she could deliver any sort of blow, efficiently stopping her. "Okay," the seventeen year-old male started, looking straight at his cousin's eyes, "when did you lose track of him? You remember that, right?" The nineteen year-old looked insulted, yet answered nevertheless. "Yes, I do. We were in the dressing rooms killing time until you two finished your fancy dancing over here." At this, both newlyweds scowled, a clear clue pestering him to get to the point. "Well, I said something stupid, and he thought it was so funny he should come over and tell you." Here, Shisui gave his cousin a poke in the chest, while Itachi shot him a look that rather clearly said 'do-you-want-me-to-unleash-her-on-you?' as the older of the two finished up, "Then, he left and I wasn't paying attention, that's all."

"Then he's somewhere around here," Itachi deducted, keeping an eye on Isako in case she decides to dent Shisui's head anytime soon. "Easy for you to say," the nineteen year-old mumbled, staring uneasily at the female Uchiha just to his right. Isako, on the otherhand, stopped attempting to harm him as her eyes searched the crowds, before growing wide in horror.

"Oh shit, they're around seven feet away from him and getting closer!"

"**WHAT?**"

**xXx**

**(1) I couldn't think of that one word that means "twice a year", so sorry! If anyone can tell me the correct term and cure my temporary stupidity for that, thanks! **

**A/N: Cliffhanger!**

**XD I'm so evil! Well, unfortunately, due to the Anime Expo being in a few days, I can't update for a week, since I also have to go to dinner today with my mom's side of the family and again on Saturday with my dad's side. I will do so as soon as possible, since I know you guys have been waiting for this for a long time! XD**

**I'm going to start working on my first D. Gray-Man fic (humor, of course~!) so to readers of my One Piece fic 'Fatherhood', please be patient!**

**Now review! Before Sasuke gets some dirt on you! XD Lol, 'in', how OOC!**


	28. PoleFlung Idiot

**Winners of the 'Review Catching' mini-contest are:**

**xbleedinglotusx- Review #199  
DemonFireFox- Review #200**

**So congrats to the winners! Now for your prize, a free humor fic of your choice! I already got DemonFireFox's down, so xbleedinglotusx, your choice please! :D**

**xXx**

**Let's see what happens! Does Itachi truly hang Naruto and Sakura from a pole? XD Find out and read on!**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me B( If it did, I would have smacked Sakura into the next decade XD Lol, what's with me and my grudges against female characters? *crackles***

**But seriously, I would totally do it *stares owlishly* 8(**

**Enjoy!**

**xXx**

It was obvious, the trio threw all precaution into the village yonder. Then again, they couldn't be blamed, Sasuke's purity was at stake! Nothing else mattered when he was in such danger! Well, that and brutally murdering the two Genin in his team, but they'd never reveal that, now would they?

Sure enough, once Isako caught sight of the two 'intruders' (Shisui's term), the three Uchihas promptly stared at each other for only a millisecond, before quickly moving to stop the two from getting to their relative. Unfortunately, Mikoto's 'bright' idea for the reception was to invite a lot of people to make it appear 'fancy'. Just from that, one can tell that it was difficult to get through due to the mass, luckily, the same was applying to Naruto and Sakura, who were getting increasingly annoyed at being so close to their beloved, only to drift a little further apart by the second.

Fortunately, the two didn't seem to notice that Sasuke was walking away without noticing them and the crowd was prohibiting them from continuing on towards him on purpose. Naruto and Sakura desperately wished to cry out to him just so he would turn around, yet neither did so out of fear of alerting their crush's scary brother.

Wierd how they worry about Itachi's reaction overall, ne?

Well, that was more like Sakura, Naruto on the other hand...

"SASUKE~!" the blond wailed, waving his arms nonstop as the twelve year-old Uchiha finally turned around, raising an eyebrow in surprise at seeing his best friend dressed up all formally, appearing almost frantic. "Naruto?" he aske quizzically before catching sight of the pink-haired girl just a little to the left. "Sakura?" he echoed once again with that same tone of disbelief as both somehow manage to stumble out of the suffocating groups of people and in front of Sasuke, who was standing there calm and curious. Before speaking at all to the young Uchiha, both Genin quickly swivled their heads around several times, just in case Sasuke's relatives were nearby. After seeing that they seemed to be nowhere within range, both turned happily towards the twelve year-old, who has clear puzzlement written across his face.

"Sasuke(-kun)!" both cheerily exclaimed, only to get his name mildly muffled by the raging yells of a certain pissed Uchiha a few feet away.

**"UZUMAKI!"**

Naruto gave out an uncharacteristic shriek of terror at the magnitude of the shout and how much anger and death-threat it carried, made even worse by the fact that it was mostly, if not completely, directed towards him. Nevertheless, before Sakura could notice or react, the blond quickly reached out and caught hold of Sasuke's hands. The Uchiha stared at him, still thrown off as to what was going on, until Naruto yelled out the words that would perhaps earn him a hang on the pole with fireworks after all.

"I love you Sasuke! Will you go out with me!" Sasuke grew red at the sudden confession, gaping at his teammate as many of the guests turned to stare in shock at the outburst.

"EH?"

**XxX**

**A/N: I'm so evil! XD**

**So sorry, I meant to put that in with the last chappie, but this just had to have a chapter of it's own!**

**Okay, just to tell you guys, 'GET OUT!' is extremely close to its end, only two more chapters! Let's see how this turns out, shall we?**

**But you'll have to wait until next time XD *giggles***

**xXx**

**Review! Before Something as abrupt and embarrasing as this happens to YOU!**

**xXx**

**For Naruto manga readers: Holy Fishsticks that was ONE GOOD CHAPTER! Yay! Naruto hit 500 chapters too! *dances***

**For Bleach manga readers: Love Zangetsu, and Aizen needs to get beaten with a stick XD**

**For One Piece manga readers: TT^TT So sad *sniff***


	29. Moment of TRUTH

**LAST CHAPPIE OF THE ACTUAL STORY!**

**MOMENT OF TRUTH!**

**LOL XD**

**Enjoy! By the way, AX 2010 was FUN! XD**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer: Not even going to mention it, you guys are probably skipping over it to get to the reaction!**

**xXx**

Everyone in the Uchiha Clan heard Naruto's particularly loud confession, so it didn't take long for a dark cloud of pure murderous intent to settle within the large confines of the salon, most notably among the dark faces of the prestigious kin. The one who stood out the most was Itachi himself, who was currently being held down by his wife and cousin with great difficulty**(1)**, the pure desire to kill written across his disturbed and infuriated face as his younger brother stuttered, clearly thrown off at the abrupt piece of information.

"I-I-er... don't know what to say," he began slowly as Naruto gripped his hands a bit harder. "You're supposed to say 'yes'!" he urged, completely oblivious to the fact that Itachi managed to free himself just a little bit from the two Uchihas who were trying to restrain him, waves of murderous aura radiating off of him and a sharp weapon in his hand from God-knows-where. Sasuke gaped.

"H-huh?" he clearly sounded flabbergasted as Naruto's large cerulean eyes radiated with hope. The young Uchiha sweatdropped, a little nervous as everyone was staring at the two. Well, three if you count Sakura, who looked horrified and defeated, but seriously, who cares about her? Either way, all the guests' eyes were on the two Genin, awaiting the answer. _'And I thought this was all about the bride,'_ he idly though to himself as he felt his blond friend's grip increase, bringing him successfully out of his thoughts.

"Well, you see, Naruto," Sasuke slowly started, "I can't return those feelings..."

...

Silence followed.

"Eh?" Naruto sounded shocked as Sasuke pried his hands out of the jinchuuriki's. "Well, hmm... how should I put this..." he trailed off for a few moments, "I don't _'swing that way'_." he lamely finished with a hesitant flourish of his hands. The blond was silent for a few moments, almost as if putting together some sort of argument to win his heart, only to come out with what can easily be considered one of the stupidest responses when your one-sided love rejects you.

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" Sasuke looked greatly offended, yet upon seeing the cloud of depression from above the blond's lowered head he added, "but we can still be friends though!" Naruto's head shot up, "Eh? After all that trouble just to say this, dodging your maniac brother," here he paused to point at said maniac sibling, "that's it? Just friends?" Sasuke frowned, "Yes, 'just friends', I do not intend for anything else to come up between us, plus, Nii-san's not a maniac! He just has issues with letting me out and about on my own! Although now I see exactly why..." he trailed off at the end, raising a hand to lightly rest his fingers over his chin in thought. Things seemed to be over now that Naruto was thoroughly rejected and Itachi now cooled off, but alas, a new eyesore decided to bust in.

"What about me, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura cheerily asked, giggling whilst batting her eyelashes in an attempt to look attractive. Sasuke only stared at her in response while Naruto begun to whine about how that was 'not fair'. The guests gave off sighs as two Uchihas went rampant this time, two female Uchihas, might I add.

"That's it, I'm killing her!" Isako growled as she took a step forward, snatching the weapon off from her husband's confines. Itachi looked completely shocked for a split second before quickly reaching out to take hold of her hefore she could do any real damage **(2) **Just a few feet to the right, Fugaku was sweatdropping as he held the infuriated Mikoto in place with firm hands on her shoulders. While he was glad that Sasuke didn't return any feelings towards the blond boy, he hoped that the same occured with the pink-haired girl, lest there be bloodshed. Truth be told, the young Uchiha's response caused everyone to be floored from the irony.

"No." was the deadpanned reply.

"Why?" Sakura cried, clearly anguished as Naruto's hopes flew once again. "Wait! If you said no to her, does that mean-?" he was interrupted by the raven-haired boy's dramatic sigh. "Look you two," he began, arms folded, "first of all, I really don't _'go that way'_, I really seriously and honestly don't," here, Naruto's dark cloud flew back over his lowered head as the Uchiha continued, "lastly, I don't like you Sakura. I thought I made that clear with all the 'you're annoying', 'go away', and with me ignoring you in the first place!" The pink-haired girl's face fell. "But I thought with you being in the Head Family and all, you'll need to have a fian-" she was interrupted by Sasuke's shake of the head. "Well, yeah, but I'm the second-born. There's no need for me to get all ready to take over if Nii-san's around and perfectly capable you idiots," he deadpanned once more at their stupidity. "But, what are you going to do when that time actually comes around?" Naruto asked. Sasuke wrinkled his nose in response, almost as if he was disgusted, "I'm not getting married," his voice was flat as he continued, "after seeing the horrors my mother forced both Nii-san and Isako-nee-san to go through, I think I'm staying single for life, thank you very much."

Here, Isako stopped mid-rampage, giving a little 'aww' upon hearing Sasuke call her 'nee-san'

"Then what are you going to do for children, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Adopt!" he rather cheerily replied.

Many of the guests face-palmed at the sheer simplicity of the boy's life plans. Itachi, on the other hand, was floored.

"Wait, so I've been threatening kids with death this entire time for nothing?"

"Pretty much, Nii-san." Sasuke lightly replied, giving a sigh as he looked down with a frown at his depressed teammates as everything suddenly clicked. "Did you just say 'threaten with death'? Nii-san!" he asked, shock plastered to his face and horror laced within his voice.

Everyone mentally fell over.

**xXx END xXx**

**A/N:  
(1) Remember in One Piece how Luffy loses it during the Davy-Back fight and tries to hurt the referee except Nami and Usopp are holding him down during Zoro and Sanji's turn? Well, imagine it like that with Itachi XD**

**(2) Remember how Reever grabbed on to chibi!Kanda when he wanted to kill Komui during the destruction of Headquarters where all the exorcists were getting turned into zombies? Isako went crazy like that! XD Except with a knife unlike Yuu-chan! *crackles***

***cries* OMG It's OVER! 'GET OUT!' is pretty much finished! TT^TT Only thing left is the Epilouge, which is pretty much just a rerun of future events~!**

**Review! Because this is the second to last chance to do it! DDD:**

**xXx**

**Okay, if you guys want to keep on reading my randomness, here it goes!**

**AX Anime Expo 2010 was awesome! I cosplayed, and people took pictures :D Plus, I bought a pillow! XD With the ever lovable Lavi Bookman, Allen Walker, and Kanda Yuu (Yuu-chwan! Hitting it Sanji-style! XD) as design with their latest uniform! I purchased two D. Gray-Man manga too, and I got a lot of free stuff at this raffle for a Viz Media Panel, except it's all shojo and from a manga I don't even recognize O.o All in all, it was fun! :D Totally going 2011! (If Jesus doesn't come, that is.)**

**Now, manga. OMG THE D. GRAY-MAN MANGA WAS INCREDIBLE! :D I'm so sad it's monthly! DX Allen, stop Yuu-chwan! (HAHAHA I put 'chwan'!XD) One Piece was moderately saddening, but at least the story's moving along now! Naruto manga was pretty awesome, and at the end with little Itachi cradling Sasuke XD SO CUTE! Bleach was okay, although the thing with the merging was crazy~! **

**Kuroshitsuji II (anime) is out now, and Sebby and Ciel are in it! *squeal* although the kid, Alois, is a total whore for his butler B( Other way around too, I wonder if that makes him a pedophile O.o Anyway~! It looks pretty interesting, so I suggest everyone keep a lookout if you're a fan!**


	30. Epilouge

**VERY LAST CHAPPIE EVER! TT^TT This had a good run, I hope you guys like it! Oh, and a heads-up for my readers, because I'm super-rambling after this chappie finishes XD**

**And go to the bathroom RIGHT NOW if you need to, because this chappie's a whopping 10k+**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer: Really, whoever reads this gets a virtual cookie for patience! :D Anyway, it doesn't belong to me... *grumble***

**Enjoy!**

**And for the anonymous reviewer 'Gabriela'...**

**:D Gracias! Me puedes hablar en espanol, lo entiendo! :)**

**xXx**

**Epilouge**

**Two Years Later:**

"Shisui-itoko," the now fourteen year-old Sasuke rather drowsily called from one of the numerous plastic chairs in the vacant maternity waiting room of the Konoha Hospital, reaching out to lightly slap at his cousin's arm. "What is it?" twenty-one year-old Shisui asked, staring up at the plain white ceiling in boredom, his words coming out slurred from the humidity of the odd April weather. "Where the hell is Nii-san at?" the younger Uchiha questioned, although it sounded more like a whine from the boy. "Language Sasuke," Shisui reminded as his younger cousin frowned before answering, "I don't know, I thought that he was supposed to have the weeks surrounding the due date off, but..." he trailed off as Sasuke finished, "The baby's coming early." he deadpanned as the older male nodded, silence once again claiming them as the nearby clock nailed several feet up on the wall flicked to show that the hour was currently 5: 26 A.M. Both relatives yawned simutaneously in response as they continued idle chatter in vain attempts to stay alert.

"I wonder, does it hurt?" Sasuke asked, curious eyes moving over to look at Shisui, who stared back in response. "I imagine it does, I mean, she was yelling a lot when we first came in after all." The fourteen year-old's onyx orbs narrowed a little in disbelief, "But she's been yelling a lot lately, for the last seven months to be specific." he argued as the Uchiha made a face. "Those are called mood swings, every pregnant woman gets them." he explained. Sasuke was quiet for a few seconds before an evil smile came to claim his face. "So that time Isako-nee-san tried to throw you out the window was from those so called mood swings?" he inquired as Shisui stiffened considerably at that. "That did not count," was his only response. Peaceful silence once again came upon them, only to shatter at the next sentence. "She was already two months along then," the younger ninja pointed out, arms folded as the twenty-one year-old gave out a loud groan of irritataion. "Why do you hold that over my head?" he demanded, giving the child sitting next to him an agitated glare. The boy was completely unaffected, "Must I remind you?"

_**xXFlashbackXx**_

_"Shisui," Itachi sounded annoyed as he glared at the childish man just a few feet before him from the doorway, "for the last time, don't touch those boxes, Isako's going to murder you." Shisui gave the nineteen year-old a careless wave of his hand in response, "Yeah right, with her all knocked up, Aunt Mikoto won't let her run around chasing me, there's nothing to worry about!" Sasuke scowled rather visably at that, "Why do you use such a bad way of expressing Nee-san's condition? 'Knocked up'? Where the hell did that come from?" Itachi did not hesitate to immediately glance over at him, his face saying it all. The fourteen year-old pouted at his brother in retaliation, "I get it, I get it, 'Language, Sasu'- AH! Shisui-itoko, put that away!" he suddenly shrieked as the twenty-one year-old pulled out a rather familiar looking album out from one of the boxes. Shisui immediately burst out laughing._

_"Aww! Look! Sasuke's baby book! I didn't know Aunt Mikoto actually did this sort of stuff!" he crackled as the embarrassment was butchered out of the youngest Uchiha's face, horror filling the void."You're an idiot," Itachi deadpanned at his cousin's stupidity as an evil glint shined in Shisui's cobalt eyes. Sasuke immediately caught that. "You wouldn't," he breathed, disbelief heavily infiltrated into his voice as a look of pure evil graced the oldest Uchiha's features, but before he could even open the album, a murderous voice stopped him._

_"What are you doing?"_

_..._

_That didn't sound like Itachi... which means..._

_Shisui stiffened at the only possible person he could think of, his fears confirmed upon seeing the look of shock on Sasuke's face. Despite his own desire not to, he slowly turned his head around to the lone female who just entered the room._

_Isako's dark locks were tied back with a ribbon, her hair curling towards the ends and her curved bangs framing her face. She wore a dark lacy maternity dress that reached mid shin(forced on by Mikoto no doubt) and her pregnancy was still only a small yet full curve of her once utterly flat stomach. She wore flats to finish the whole ensemble up, having been kept away from her normal Police Force uniform and the Police Force altogether because according to Mikoto, she needs to stay home and 'nurture her grandchild'. Isako might have looked a little endearing in such feminine wear, but the thunderous look on her face betrayed that image and Shisui broke the eeire silence by laughing nervously._

_"Hi..." he weakly waved at her, a prominent scowl on her face as response._

_It didn't take long for yelling and clatter to erupt from that room._

_..._

_***CRASH***_

_"Isako-nee-san! What are you DOING?"_

_"GAHH! Help ME~!"_

_"Hey hey! No heavy lifting! And that was not a pun so get that smirk OFF YOUR FACE SHISUI BEFORE I LET HER KILL YOU!"_

_"Hahaha! How tack- ahhh! NO~! Not out the window!"_

_"Nee-san! How the-? GAHH! Nii-san, she's really going to kill him!"_

_"Pfft, he can handle a three story fall, he's a ninja, he's done crazier things before."_

_"...Are you that upset that he called you 'tacky'?"_

_"..."_

_"HELP ME!"_

_**xXFlashback EndXx**_

Shisui had his face in his hands, clearly ashamed. "I can't believe I was attacked by a girl like that," he mumbled as Sasuke blinked. "I thought that Nee-san has attacked you a million times before," he deadpanned as a dark cloud fell over the twenty-one year-old's head. "Sasuke, this is the first time a pregnant girl has attacked me."

Silence over came them.

"That's pretty bad," Sasuke mumbled as he sleepily rested his head against the slight bend of Shisui's elbow, the twenty-one year-old taking advantage of his cousin's slightly bent position to rest his head against the dark locks of the fourteen year-old's own. Hey, it's better than the hard chair, right? Minutes passed, and just as both Uchihas began falling into a comfortable silence, all drowsiness was abruptly crushed at the sound of the doors to the waiting room slamming open. Shisui shot up as Sasuke fell off his chair, both relatives thoroughly startled from the abrupt noise. The younger Uchiha was the one to speak first.

"Nii-san! About time!" he exclaimed, watching as the now nineteen year-old Itachi scowled rather visably at the accusation. "I was over 10 miles away and half-way into a mission, I was threatened into coming back," he deadpanned as the swinging set of doors parallel to the set Itachi just went through were loudly thrown open. Sasuke and Shisui simutaneously cringed at the abrupt noise, having been half-asleep moments earlier. A wide-alert Mikoto glared daggers at her oldest son.

"You!" she pointed very dramatically, the three cousins staring at her rather dumbly since two of them were still very sleepy. Who was she pointing at? Upon seeing that the trio wasn't even thinking of moving to begin with, the older female Uchiha gave a light huff, moving over to grab at Itachi's collar, dragging him along and through the swinging doors. "You took too long!" she scolded, "the baby's nearly born!" The nineteen year-old gaped at her, some horror tracing over his facial features upon hearing that last sentence. "Wait, what? You mean I'm going in there?" he exclaimed as Mikoto scoffed. "Of course! No son of mine is going to miss my granchild's birth!" At that statement, the color seemed to drain out of the expectant father's face, the remaining two Uchihas gawking at the meaning of that as the two disappeared past the doors.

"Don't tell me..." Sasuke trailed off. He was educated about all that about a year ago (when his relatives deemed it safe, mind you) and if he remembered correctly... it was not pleasant...

It was times like these that Sasuke pitied his older brother.

**xXx**

"Oi, Sasuke. Wakey wakey lazyhead~."

Sasuke freaked at that moment, hands suddenly moving to swat at whoever was attempting to bring him from his slumber. As expected, he did hit something...

**SMACK**

"Gah!" Sasuke's eyes flew open in shock at the abrupt cry, gaze falling towards the twenty-one year-old who's right hand was pressed at his closed eyes, a light hissing coming from clenched teeth. "Ah! Shisui-itoko, I'm so sorry!" he cried, immediately sitting up as he panicked, hands hovering nervously over his cousin's faintly hunched form. "I-It's fine Sasuke..." he grinded out, still in some pain as he stood straight, "I was going to say, before you hit me that is," here, Sasuke's facial features twisted into guilt. Shisui simply smiled and patted the fourteen year-old's head before responding, "the kid was born about ten minutes ago!" he cheerily responded.

"Eh? Really?" Sasuke felt excitement building in the pit of his stomach, a smile coming over his face as he continued, "ooh, ooh! What is it? A boy, or girl?" he asked, lightly clapping his hands for emphasis. Shisui gave a shrug, "I don't know!" he admitted, "but let's go see!"

**xXx**

As both Uchihas entered the hospital room, the first thing they noticed was the fact that the room was flooded with sunlight from the early morning, making everything bright and sheer. The second, was the fact that Itachi was sitting in one of the comfy-looking chairs, the type that are upholstered and all soft and squishy set a few feet from the hospital bed. He appeared to be exhausted and completely tramatized, and both relatives made a mental note to say nothing about the labor to him... yet. Third, they noticed the female who was sitting up, arched back resting against fluffed pillows, stomach flat and void of the bulge that once signified pregnancy, and her hair, curled and still damp from labor, tucked and folded into a low bun at the nape of her neck, efficiently keeping the long stands from her face. Lastly, their eyes fell upon the bundle she gingerly and lovingly cradled in her arms. The color of the blankets immediately gave the newborn's gender away.

"It's a boy!" Shisui rather gleefully cried, causing the new parents to jump at the sudden noise. The child did not cry at the abrupt break in the once peaceful silence, instead made soft noises amidst his comfortable slumber against his mother's chest. "Yes, you idiot," Isako stared, the dumbfounded look she reserved for him only coming to claim her facial features, "It's a boy." The twenty-one year-old pouted childishly in retaliation, "Jeez, you didn't have to be all mean about that," he said, moving to sit beside her as Sasuke moved forward to see his newborn nephew, "I know you might be cranky and everything since you just came out of labor and al-" He was interrupted by an agitated groan from Itachi's direction, and sure enough, the noise came from the nineteen year-old Uchiha. "Please don't say that word," he pleaded, face in hands as Sasuke stared. "Err... Nee-san?" he asked, sweatdropping as he did, "why is Nii-san so~." he trailed off, awaiting an answer from his sister-in-law. Isako did not fail to answer. "Just exhausted," she replied, rocking her little boy a bit as he started stirring, "he was dragged in here with me seconds after entering the hospital, after all." She smiled a bit, remembering the look on her husband's face once he was shoved into the delivery room. "Poor Nii-san," the fourteen year-old shook his head a little in pity as the doors to the hospital room were carefully opened.

A particularly happy-looking Mikoto stepped in, the smile across her face brightening at the sight of the infant and his mother. Fugaku was right behind her, glancing over rather tiredly at his eldest son. "I tried," was all he said as she recieved a slow nod from Itachi. "I know you did," he responded, hands still to his face and words muffled due to his palms being pressed against his mouth.

There was no stopping Mikoto when she finally recieved her first grandchild.

**xXx**

"So," Shisui trailed off, finally able to carry the particularly light child, "have you guys thought up of a name?" Both new parents turned to look at each other for a few seconds, before switching the gaze over to the twenty-one year old, a look that said _'What?' _on their faces. Shisui gawked, "Wait... so you haven't even-?" he started, stopping midsentence at the slight wave of the hand from Isako. "We didn't need to," Itachi effortlessly explained, turning to look at the still happy Mikoto, a smile on her face. Sasuke sweadropped, 'Right,' he thought to himself, _'Mom must have beaten them to it since Week One.'_ The nineteen year-old gave a slight cough, the type most do to get people's attention. "Mom," he started, "have you-" he was cut off with the older female Uchiha's excited chatter. "Actually, yes!" she exclaimed, making the rest of the Uchihas sweatdrop in response as she fished out one of those creamy white, pink, and blue books one finds so commonly in baby stores. "Girl names are out of the question..." she trailed off, flipping through the pages as Sasuke leaned in a bit for a peek, Shisui doing so as well. As they did, both relatives were hit with a simutaneous thought.

_'She highlighted names?'_

"Hmm... well there's 'Akira',", she suggested as Sasuke crinkled his nose in dislike. "'Intelligent'?" he questioned, "isn't that like... prejudging the poor kid?" Isako glared at her brother-in-law, obviously having taken it the wrong way, "Excuse me?" she demanded, recieving a nervous laugh from the fourteen year-old. "N-nothing!" he quickly stuttered, raising and waving his hands around in defense. Apparently, the nineteen year-old female was still retaining some of the bipolar side effects of pregnancy. Itachi sweatdropped a little, "Why don't we go through another name?" he weakly suggested in a more-than-likely vain attempt of calming his wife's frayed nerves. Mikoto hummed lightly in return, flipping a few pages as she did, "There's Ichiro," she finally said after a few minutes of skimming through the marked names. "Eh? 'First-born'?" Shisui questioned, finally granting a whinning Sasuke an opportunity to hold the newborn Uchiha, "that sounds all right!"

"You think?" Itachi snapped out of his silent depression, leaning back to properly sit on the chair. Sasuke switched his gaze from the calm form of his nephew over to his brother, "What's wrong with Ichiro?" he asked curiously. "Too many people in the family with the letter 'I' in their names," he muttered. The fourteen year-old stared for a moment in thought, "Wow, I didn't even notice that," he deadpanned as Mikoto scowled. "Picky child," she mumbled as she flipped through the leaves once more, "How about 'Aiko'?"

Silence...

"You know, that's not so bad!" Shisui finally said, glancing over to the thoughtful Isako. "I like it," she stated approvingly as Sasuke returned the child to his brother. "You're weak, Sasuke," Itachi teased lightly, watching as the teenager scowled in response. "I'm not used to carrying infants for extended periods of time! Besides, what about the name?" he questioned. "Eh? 'Aiko'?" he asked, cradling his son in his arms, "I'm fine with that." Mikoto clapped her hands excitedly, closing the book now that the final name had been chosen.

"Uchiha Aiko," Shisui tried, finding that it didn't sound all too bad. "Well, there's the first!" he cheerily exclaimed, "so, thinking of having another?" Isako stared at him in response.

"No freaken way."

**xXx**

**Six years later:**

Aiko grew to be a sweet child, probably due to Mikoto's excessive fawning. He looked like his pretty mother with those eyes the color of an amethyst shard held before the rays of the sun, clear and vibrant paired with very dark violet locks more than likely inherited from his father. Aiko was naturally cheerful and calm, although he surprised the clan several times with his abrupt bouts of violence (from both Itachi and Isako, no doubt).

It first happened shortly after the young Uchiha turned six at the Ninja Academy, when one of the nine year-olds began bullying him about his name and how it was a girl's, along with tugging his shoulder-length locks. At first, dear little Aiko ignored the older boy completely, and the first he spoke to about it was to his Uncle Shisui.

"Uncle," the young child complained one day when Shisui decided to treat the boy to his favorite treat of mitarashi dango. Hey, like father like son, right? "What is it?" the now twenty-seven year old asked, finding Aiko's sudden sulking a little out of place. "I don't like my name," the six year-old scowled. "Eh? You don't like it?" he questioned, a little stupefied at the sudden statement. Aiko pouted in confirmation, "That's what I just said," he replied, some bitterness lacing his voice. Shisui sweatdropped, _'He's just like Itachi,'_ he thought to himself, a little shaken by the realization, "Okay," he started slowly, not knowing how to go about the piece of information, "can you tell me why?" Aiko was silent for a few moments, right hand twiddling with a few strands of loose hair and the other softly bending one of the wooden sticks used to keep the wagashi together. The young Uchiha mumbled his response, face growing faintly pink in embarrasment. So what that he was an Uchiha showing emotion! You would too if you were male and had to bring this up, right? "Huh? Aiko, I couldn't hear you, speak louder," Shisui prompted his nephew out of curiosity. At first, he felt a tad bit concern, but upon seeing the color rise to flood the boy's face, he got the hint.

"They're making fun of you, aren't they?" he deadpanned.

"Do be silent," was the flat response.

"Okay," Shisui rested both elbows on the table they were situated on, putting his hands up in the air as he spoke, "you know what you should do when this happens?" he questioned, earning a quizzical look from the six year-old. "Defend yourself!" the twenty-seven year-old declared solidly, fists pumping up in gusto. Aiko was silent for a few seconds, "I don't think Daddy would like that type of defending..." he slowly replied. Shisui mentally fell over. Darn that child for his cautious ways! "It's not as if you're landing the kid in the hospital," he argued. "No one's supposed to fight at school," the boy retaliated. The older male face-palmed, except this time he actually did it just to show his nephew how he was feeling inside. "But it's a NINJA ACADEMY! What's the use of learning to become shinobi if you're not allowed to fight? That's just teaching you total hypocrisy! Hipocrisy I tell you!" he shrieked, gathering the attention of some of the irritated dango-eaters.

Aiko frowned rather visably, noticing how they were straying off topic, "How should I know? And I am **NOT** hippocrazy!"

**xXx**

Aiko ceased any attempts of speaking to his Uncle Shisui about the subject any further, because it was clearly getting nowhere.

No wonder his mother called him the 'sugar-hopped idiot'.

...

The next day, Aiko went to class, quiet and ever so observant as usual towards the adult at the front of the room, taking idle notes in futile attempts to cure his increasing boredom. For goodness sake, his Uncle Sasuke and Father already taught him all this! _'Maybe Uncle Shisui was right,'_ he thought idly, frown on his face and pencil scratching at the blue lines on the sheet of paper before him, _'maybe the school-people are hippocrazy.'_ Soon enough, Aiko was brought from his musings at the sound of the teacher clapping her hands, signaling a break. The children were promptly released for lunch, and just as the six year-old exited the building, he heard a voice that made him want to smack the speaker crazy.

"Look at the pretty girl!"

Aiko scowled, "Go away, Shigeru," he demanded, restraining the urge to throw something at the older boy. Shigeru grinned in retailiation amongst his snickering buddies, reaching over to tug at Aiko's shoulder-length hair rather roughly, "Ha! Look here, a girl telling me to leave!" The young Uchiha slapped his hand away in response, recieving a thunderous look from the nine year-old. Aiko stared directly at the bully's face, completely unaffected due to his particularly murderous roots (A.K.A. Mother, Father, Uncles, ect., ect.)

"Don't get all cocky," Shigeru warned, some hostility seeping into his voice along with a shove directed at the boy's shoulder. Aiko was unaffected by this too, he's seen his mother attempting to (violently) murder his Uncle Shisui on a daily basis so many times that fear was not even part of his vocabulary anymore. Call it a perk due to being born into one of the most dangerous shinobi clans. One of the boys from the group took this the wrong way and promptly shoved him harder, causing the six year-old to stumble a few steps backward in surprise. "This girl, thinking she's so darn high and mighty," the boy growled, obviously ticked at Aiko for some unknown reason. "For the last time," the Uchiha spoke slowly, just in case they were hearing-impaired or something, "I'm a boy, get it right!"

"You don't look like a boy with all that hair!" Shigeru snapped back, his face suddenly twisting into an evil smile, even for a kid, "You look dumb with it, I'll do you a favor and cut it all off!" Aiko's amethyst eyes grew wide for the first time.

"WHAT?" he shrieked, absolutely thrown off.

"Get him!" Shigeru yelled, his nine year-old minions rushing at the orders to grab the six year-old's arms, torso, and head, effectively keeping him planted into position. "Hey! Let go!" Aiko yelled, struggling against the older boys' hold as Shigeru approached, scissors from out of nowhere and held up ready for snipping.

Just as the bully took a handful of violet locks, cutting utensil bitting into a several strands when...

Aiko lost it and rather promptly kicked Shigeru in the gut.

Hard

The nine year-old visably cringed at the horrible pain centered at his torso, his little minions gawking and releasing Aiko in shock and horror. The young child huffed, feeling no regret as he glared down at Shigeru, "I told you to let me go," he reprimended, tucking the hair that draped forward from the scuffle back and behind his ear. As he did so, he wondered why his fringe felt somewhat bulky, the usual pulled-back locks slimmer in thick random places as well. Aiko ignored it, eyes straying down to the ground and gaze lingering at a very interesting object there- the scissors- except it seemed to have a companion now, one that was definitely not there before. Eyes widened at the sight of a very familiar thick lock of hair resting rather casually besides it.

"YOU ACTUALLY CUT MY HAIR?" he abruptly screetched, scaring the other boys senseless. Now now, it seems odd that a male Uchiha over reacts over something as trival as hair, but to Aiko's simple little six year-old mind, long hair reminded him of his (scary) parents, whom he loved dearly, especially since his hair is the same color as his father's. Cutting his hair was like cutting his father off hunk at a time, something that terrified poor little Aiko due to his extreme attachment to him. There was no way that was happening! "W-we were just doing what he said!" One of the boys stuttered, pointing accusingly at Shigeru, who gawked in retaliation. The six year-old turned his gaze over at the culprit, scissors abruptly in hand and vengance clear in his eyes.

Never has a nine year-old screetched so loudly at the hands of a six year-old.

**xXx**

Twenty-five year-old Itachi was somewhat surprised that he was called in urgently to the principal's office at the Ninja Academy. _'I didn't even know there was a principal,'_ he thought to himself as he made his way to the instructed room where a more-than-likely adult would be upset and impatient for his arrival. Well, it's not as if he himself cared anyway, Aiko rarely did anything bad unless provoked.

The seasoned shinobi pulled himself out of his thoughts as he arrived at the directed door, knocking a few times on the oak surface to signal his presence. Sure enough, he recieved a rather gruff "enter," as his queu to... well... enter.

He wasn't surprised to see a pouting Aiko sitting in one of those huge wooden chairs besides a clearly disgruntled middle aged man, fringe and about half of his shoulder-length strands disleveled and choppy, but that was not what caught his attention. Just to his (far) right sat a sniffling nine year-old boy, holding one of those unrealistically bumpy icebags over his left eye, hair crazy and tangled, along with an angry-looking semi-buffed male who Itachi assumed was the kid's father. "What did you do?" Itachi asked, some suspicion already seeping into his voice as he closed the door quietly behind himself. Aiko promptly gawked a little at his approaching father. "N-nothing!" the six year-old defended, despite the fact that the other child occupant of the room's current condition begged to differ. The angry-looking man threw a furious glare at Aiko before switching over to a rather calm Itachi.

"Your little brat hurt my son!" he snapped as Shigeru added a few sobs for effect. Itachi sweatdropped a little in response. _'No shit,'_ he mentally deadpanned to himself as the principal spoke at last. "Please," he began, a tired tone mixed into his voice, "refrain from any hostility before the children. Now, Aiko-kun," here the dark-haired child looked up at his name, "why don't you tell your father what happened?"

"Yes, Aiko," Itachi started, watching as his son grew stiff at the sound of his voice, "tell me, what happened?" The boy silently began to push his fingers together, "Well," he began, "I was telling Uncle Shisui about getting teased about my hair and name the other day, and he said I should 'defend myself'." The twenty-five year-old raised a brow at his cousin's name, "He said to defend yourself?" Aiko nodded in response, "Yup. But then I said I told him that you wouldn't like it if he told me that kinda stuff, but then he said something about the Academy being hippocrazy-." Here, Aiko stopped his story at the look on his father's face. "Uh, Daddy?" Itachi slowly broke out of his slight state of stupor. "Wait, hippocrazy? What in the world's hippocrazy?" he asked as the three other occupants of the room looked towards the young Uchiha for an answer. "Uh-huh! 'Hippocrazy' or something like that."

"You mean 'hypocrisy', son."

"That's it! Hippocrazy!"

"No, not 'hippocrazy', it's pronounced 'hypocrisy'."

Aiko frowned. "Oh," he deadpanned, clearly put down, "well, he said that, and since Uncle was kinda rambling and wouldn't be quiet, I decided not to ask him any more about it." Itachi nodded slowly, "Smart choice," he said approvingly. "And then today, when the teacher was letting us out for lunch and I was going to leave, he got in front of me!" Here, Aiko jumped up in his seat and pointed accusingly at Shigeru, "he called me a girl and made his friends get me and tried to cut my hair! So I kicked him in the stomach!"

"You _what_?"

"In the stomach!" he persisted, ignoring his father's particularly shocked face, "I did what Uncle said to do, because he wanted to cut my hair!" The principal stood, disbelief written on his face. "But, Shigeru-kun, how did you get that black eye? You said Aiko-kun hit you in the face-!" Aiko answered the adult's questioned as he continued, " I did hit him in the face... but that was because he really did cut some of my hair!" Shigeru grew angry in retaliation, "That's because you look like a dumb girl!" he yelled at the six year-old. Aiko's usually adorable face twisted into pure distain, "Stop calling me that!" he snapped, but before he could throw back any other words, something stopped him.

"Uchiha Aiko, quiet down!"

The entire room grew silent at the twenty-five year-old's particularly sharp voice, astounded how threatning he looked despite the fact that his arms were loosely folded and dark eyes clear of ill emotion. Aiko closed his mouth, all anger vanishing instantaneously as he wordlessly seated himself once more without a fight as Shigeru stared, clearly terrified. "I'm sorry," Aiko quietly spoke, lightly chewing on his lower lip as the realization of his actions dawned on him. "Don't be," Itachi responded, raising a hand to his child's violet locks to examine the damage caused. "Although you did hit him a few times, that doesn't change the fact," here Itachi stopped midsentence to glance at Shigeru's father, "your son ruined my boy's hair."

The two men present were floored.

"You're joking! My kid gets beaten and you worry about that brat's _hair_?" he bellowed as Itachi calmly crouched down to Aiko's stature, pulling his fingers through his son's dark bangs as he responded rather carelessly, "Come now, when you say it like that, it just sounds utterly retarded." A tick mark bulged at the man's forehead at the Uchiha's reply as Aiko leaned a little closer to his father. "I don't think it's smart to make that guy mad," he muttered as the male began pacing in his rage. Itachi shrugged lightly, gently pushing the last strands into a decent appearance, "I couldn't care less," he admitted as the principal attemoted to calm Shigeru's father. "Yoshida-san! Do calm down!" Itachi raised an eyebrow at that. _'So THAT'S his name!'_ he thought to himself as he rose to stand straight once again as Yoshida continued his ranting. "Daddy, he won't stop talking," Aiko deadpanned, "just like Uncle Shisui." he cheerily added as an afterthought. "Yes," the older Uchiha sighed at his child's mention of his close relative, "but unlike your Uncle Shisui, this guy here has no restrain and runs rampant."

"Who are you calling rampant?" Yoshida yelled as the older Uchiha frowned. "Lower your voice," he reprimended, "you're scaring your own child." Sure enough, Shigeru was startingly still in his seat, mouth clamped into a firm line as he stared on in terror. "Don't tell me how to act around my son! Especially since you let that brat's hair grow so disorderly!"

That broke Itachi's sensitive restraint on his irritation.

"Excuse me?" he demanded, clearly having turned into a bad mood so abrutly. Aiko sensed this instantaneously and gripped his father's hand before he could move. "Daddy, don't do it!" he cried and Yoshino smirked in some triumph. "You should listen to your brat, he seems to have the right mind." Here, the six year-old scowled in retaliation. "Don't be stupid," he snapped, "you didn't let me finish." Here, Itachi mentally fell over laughing at the shock in the older man's face as his young child continued, "Mommy's going to get mad if you injure another person." His father gave a light shrug of his shoulders, "She has your little sibling inside of her stomach, she won't do a thing."

"But Uncle Sasuke told me that Mommy tried to throw Uncle Shisui out the window when she had me... and that she almost did so."

"That is why 'cleaning up the evidence' exists."

...

Nevertheless, many of the walking citizens and calm bystanders near the fence of the Academy were floored upon seeing a grown man burst through the second floor of the shinobi school, a wildly laughing Uchiha they recognized all too well following after with a long string of oncoming taunts streaming freely.

"Hahaha! So, what was that about long hair again?"

"You're out of your mind!"

Shigeru was sure to never tease Aiko about his hair ever again.

**xXx**

"What did you do?" Isako deadpanned at the sight of her husband rather cheerfully ushering their son in. "Nothing," he merely replied as he slid the rice paper doors shut. "You're covered in dry wall," she stated matter of factly as her eyes fell to take in her little boy's appearance, "oh my- Itachi! What happened to Aiko's hair?" The six year-old pouted at the memory, "Some dumb boy." he muttered as Isako gave a slight shake of disapproval as she bent to his stature, careful of her newly growing stomach. "Oh dear," she muttered as she twisted a few of the shortened strands in her fingers, "I'm afraid it'll have to all be cropped to chin-length. Why don't you go over to your grandmother's so she could do it for you?" Aiko gave a slight nod as he turned to leave once again. Once the traditional slapping of the front doors was heard to signal an exit, Isako turned to look back at her husband.

"Okay, what did you really do?" she asked suspiciously, amethyst eyes narrowing for emphasis. Itachi gave a dramatic gasp, raising a hand to rest on his chest for emphasis. "You really think I did something bad? You're horrible!"

...

"Liar."

**xXx**

**Seven months later:**

"I never thought I'd be here again." Twenty year-old Sasuke deadpanned, memories from his first nephew's birth seeping into his mind as he sat in the waiting room, said nephew's head resting on his lap due to the late hours of the night, "geeze, it's like we all decided to be a bother and come out in the dead of night!" Shisui stared at him, yawning from a few seats away, "Better than daytime though, everyone's calmer at this time." The six year-old stirred a little in his uncle's lap, "Eh?" he slurred, half-alert, "was I born at this hour too?"

"Pretty much," the twenty-seven year-old replied, "Although this one's taking less time than you did-" here, he trailed off as his cousin picked up and continued the left-off sentence, "It's a lot later than when you were born." And sure enough, the soft pastel colors of dawn were marring the skies, a soft sheen reflecting on the three mentally and physically exhausted Uchihas. "I can pick out a difference though," Shisui piped after several moments of silence, seeing as his cousin was on the verge of falling over from sleepiness and his nephew was already dozing lightly. Sasuke gave out a soft sort of grunt, signal for him to continue as he absentmindedly began to twist several of Aiko's soft violet strands, useless attempt to remain awake. "Itachi was dragged into the delivery room from the beginning." The twenty year-old's eyes shot open in realization as the twenty-seven year-old snickered, frowning at him in disapproval. "Shisui-itoko, that's not funny. I heard that scars people."

"That makes it all the more hilarious!"

...

Sometimes, Sasuke wished he could punch him.

Before he could gently remove his sleeping nephew from his lap and proceed with his plan, the doors of the delivery room swung open, revealing an extemely happy Mikoto.

"It's a girl!"

**xXx**

"Aww! Come on! let me hold her!" Shisui whinned like a child, jumping up and down a little for emphasis as Isako shot him a look of irritation much like when Aiko was born. "Will you be quiet if I do?" she demanded, and upon seeing him nod enthusiastically, the newborn little girl- officially named Kiyoko- was carefully placed in his arms. Itachi eyed him with great precaution, turning to address his younger brother a few seconds later, "Did he eat sugar by any chance?" he questioned suspiciously before adding, "a lot of sugar?" Sasuke mildly shrugged, leaning in a little for a glimpse of his niece. "I don't think so, maybe he scarfed down several pounds before coming to the hospital without me knowing, I was with Aiko after all." The twenty-five year-old gave a slow nod before snapping at the hyper-active Uchiha holding his daughter, "Shisui, be careful with her or I'll throw you out the window!" he threatened upon seeing that he was getting a little too happy holding the child. Shisui laughed in response. "Aww! Already getting protective! So the thing about a father fawning over his little girl is true!" Itachi singlehandedly face-palmed here at his cousin's stupidity and would have probably cursed away if it wasn't for the fact that Aiko had switched from dozing in Sasuke's lap to being comfortably embraced by his father as a thought abruptly hit Sasuke.

"Hey, don't you think it's kind of weird that Dad hadn't come in when Aiko was born and not now?" Itachi glanced once at his brother before speaking.

"He had to live through the very long horrors of us being born, give him a break."

"Good point."

**xXx**

**Six years later:**

Twelve year-old Uchiha Aiko had his little sister's hand in his own, steering her through the multitude of people that gathered to drop off their children at the Academy. Of course, either of their parents would have taken her, but their father was getting far too busy with paperwork and their mother had began helping him and his uncles out. He didn't blame them, really, because he's seen the type of things the Police Force deal with on a daily basis from a time in which his grandfather took him along when he was eight. Sort of made him think twice about being a ninja, but he nevertheless liked the thrill, kept him alert when necessary. Now he was simply sticking with what was quickly becoming a routine for him: Drop off Kiyoko, Go meet up with team, Do whatever stupidity was set up for them, Leave said stupid team, Go pick Kiyoko up again if possible, and simply go home. That easy.

"Okay," he started, stilling his movements and stopping the little girl from walking with a gentle squeeze of her hand, "you know what to do if either me, Mom, or Dad are not here when you're released, right?" The young girl nodded, soft fringe and side bangs sweeping her face, "Go to Oba-sama." she recited without hestiance before adding, "or Uncle Shisui or Uncle Sasuke if they're out here instead." Aiko gave Kiyoko's dark hair a pat in approval, "Good! I'll see you later, ok?" The little girl smiled faintly in return, "Aa! See you later Aiko-nii." And with that, the young female Uchiha gave her older brother a quick hug around the waist (her height limit). She soon let go and turned, leaving towards the Academy building.

"Bye!" she called out to her brother once more, waving goodbye one last time as she slipped through the doors. Aiko did wave back to his little sister and once she disappeared through the double doors, he turned towards the dirt road to where his team was more than likely waiting.

"You're late, Uchiha," a voice all too familiar snapped as Aiko approached his team. "Shut up," he retaliated, some bitterness still visable despite the incident that occured when the two were kids. Fifteen year-old Shigeru's face twisted in fury due to the younger boy's disrespect, but before he could throw some angry words back, they were stopped by the rather weak voice of their twenty-five year-old spiky blond teacher with cerulean eyes.

...

Yes, you guessed it!

"Please you two," Naruto started, a little agitated and in disbelief that the hair-cutting incident (he heard it from a laughing Sasuke) still caused friction between the two. Soon after those words left his moth, however, simutaneous auras of murderous intent surrounded the two as they suddenly turned to look at the adult of the group.

"Do you want to die?" came the simutaneous question as Naruto sweatdropped **(1)**.

Oddly enough, he thought Aiko was the scarier one from the two, more than likely product of the terror the boy's father inflicted upon him fourteen years prior.

And yes, he's still scarred from that experience. Heck, he's surprised that Aiko was even allowed on his team in the first place! The boy was still young, but he was able and that was the excuse he gave to everyone who asked. In truth, he had shoved his extreme fear for the older Uchiha away and had asked if it was truly okay to take on Aiko as a student. Itachi had merely glanced at him from a file he was reading and registering into the Konoha data base and given him his answer rather distractedly.

_'I trust you enough,'_ here, Itachi flipped a page before continuing, _'and considering what went on all those years ago, I think you're scared enough to not do something stupid with my son.'_

...

Naruto's fear rushed back at him faster than a train ever could have and in grander amounts.

The blond raised his hands in defeat, although he knew it was actually a feeble wall he was building between himself and the two angry teenagers.

Well, training was going to be long today.

**xXx**

Kiyoko frowned a little, having long grown bored of the lecture from the dull instructor who had taken the female portion of the class out to the meadows, the soft wind blowing at a few of the violet strands obstructing her vision. _'When am I going to need flower arrangement in life?' _the little girl thought as the middle aged woman continued babbling some more about buttercups and tulips and some other plants before instructing all the girls to find and arrange accomadating(sp?) flowers into a small bouquet. Kiyoko was in the middle of plucking a pretty stalk of lavender when a pebble abruptly struck the back of her head.

She flinched slightly at the minute burst of pain, whipping around to look at her attacker, a girl of eight with brown hair and cocky chestnut eyes, plain compared to her own dark amethyst. Kiyoko, like her brother, never bothered to remember the name of the female bully, much less the names of the girl's two lackeys who often hang around. Of course, having been well told by her grandmother (after the first incident with Aiko before she was born), she did not glare, instead giving a firm glance. "Don't do that," the six year-old girl frowned, not quite knowing why the brown-haired girl would even throw something at her in the first place. The brown-haired girl glared angrily, "This is my part of the meadow," she bitterly replied, jerking a thumb over towards the more crowded parts filled with the cliche daisies and dandelions, "go to another." The young Uchiha blinked, "These medows don't have owners," she plainly stated, severing the necessary stalk of lavender as if proving her point, "I can pick flowers wherever I wish." One of the other girls, blonde and green-eyed, twisted her face into a look of scorn. "Don't try to act like you're so popular!" she snapped, although Kiyoko saw no resemblance to being popular and ripping plants from the ground, "just be quiet and do what Fukiko tells you to do!"

_'So THAT'S her name! Fukiko... wait, 'joyous girl'? Well that doesn't seem right,'_ Kiyoko blinked slowly, before answering with a rather plain 'no'. Apparently, that didn't sit well with the newly-named Fukiko, who's face twisted in distaste as she strided forward with all the calmality an eight year-old could have.

Just with that, Mikoto's many past talkings about being respectful soon came to be thrown out the window.

**xXx**

_'Kami-sama must have something against me,'_ Itachi mentally swore as he repeated the action he first committed six years prior with his first child. Geez, with all of Mikoto's fawning, you'd think that the two would be incredibly sweet, and they are when in a good mood, but why must there be a specific person to trigger the worst in them? The adult Uchiha gave a few knocks at the oak door, recieving the same firm 'Enter' he did when Aiko got in trouble, although this voice sounded a lot more bitter than the exhausted-sounding male he encountered a little over a half-decade prior. Once he did, he caught sight of his little girl, sitting glumly much like her brother did at her age as a clearly angry mother busied herself with her own sobbing daughter, a stern looking male sitting at the furnished desk a foot away from her. Itachi rather promptly redirected his gaze to Kiyoko, "What did you do?" he asked, already having his own ideas. The little girl stiffened a little, unwilling to tell her father what happened, but before she could voice this, Fukiko began wailing.

"She pushed me to the ground!" she cried, pointing to a rather nasty looking scrape decorating her left knee. Kiyoko wrinkled her nose in response to the eight year-old's excessive noise. "I did not!" she retorted, "you were running away and fell yourself!" the six year-old pointed accusingly at the brown-haired girl, earning a hard look from the mother. "She has the scrape and an additional injury to her head! " the adult female pointed out, "my little angel wouldn't lie about things that serious!" The young Uchiha frowned here, brilliant amethyst eyes half-liding, "Madam, I think you'd be surprised," she rather flatly and maturedly replied, trailing off once she felt her father's hand land to rest on her head. Kiyoko looked up, a questioning look tainting her face. "Don't retort like that," Itachi calmly told her before continuing, "now, tell me first, exactly what happened?"

Kiyoko pouted a little in thought, "We had that useless assignment where we had to get a bunch of flowers and put them in that clear cup thingy," she started as Itachi corrected her, "It's called a vase, sweetheart." The little girl stared in silence, "Vase?" she questioned, sounding very puzzled. "Yes," Itachi slowly replied, wondering what was wrong with his children getting words wrong in their childhood. But hey, it was better than that 'hippocrazy' thing. Kiyoko didn't seem to believe him, "But Daddy, it looks like a cup!" she pointed out. "It looks like a cup, but it's one for flowers, not drinking," he reasoned as she pouted at getting another word slipped into her vocabulary. "Okay, so we put them in that vase thingy," she finally picked up at her story again, "and I was getting some of that lavender stuff, and she threw a rock at my head!" The mother's eyes widened as Fukiko gawked, yelling shrilly. "She's lying!" the brunette child snapped as Itachi rather distractedly raised a hand to the older girl. "Let her finish," was all he said, dark eyes still focused on his daughter's violet locks which shrouded part of her adorable face as she continued, "She did!" the young girl exclaimed, almost jumping out of her chair as if emphasizing her statement, "And then she tried to get me to go to another part of the meadow, but I said no because she was being mean, so she pushed me and I fell down! Then I got mad so I ran at her and she started running away, that's when she fell down and got that scrape and bump!" As Kiyoko finished her story, the mother turned to look at her daughter.

"Is that true, Fukiko?" she demanded, clearly displeased, "did you push Kiyoko-chan?" The brown-haired girl burst into tears at her mother's grim tone, "but I got back up and ran again! Then she pushed me and I got hurt!" Here, the older Uchiha turned his gaze down at his own daughter. "I thought you said that you didn't push this girl?" he questioned, some suspicion slipping into his voice. Kiyoko huffed, a little offended. "No one told her to start running again," she pointed out, "and I was still mad about her pushing me because it hurt, so I did what Aiko-nii does whenever someone makes him mad." Itachi blinked once, a little thrown off. "And what is that?" he asked as she rather plainly responded.

"I got revenge, so I threw my vase thingy at her."

"You WHAT?"

**xXx**

"Don't tell me..." a twenty-six year-old Sasuke slowly begun as his older brother deposited his clearly upset niece on the ground of the office, several documents from the Police Force a mess before his section of the vast desk. Shisui too gawked from the left of his younger cousin, "I think she did," he quietly remarked, too staring at the little girl as Itachi reclaimed his own original spot to his brother's right. "I think someone up there hates me," he very seriously said as he picked up from where he left off before he recieved the 'urgent call' to the Ninja Academy. Sasuke glanced over at him, "Why? What did she do?" he questioned, as his older brother began skimming through the files and Kiyoko climbed into the seat to his right.

"She threw a vase at a girl two years older."

Shisui and Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, glancing back and forth between father and daughter as Itachi continued, not really sure if he should be angry or proud of the next few words that exited his mouth.

...

"She got a perfect headshot, too."

**xXx**

"You taught your sister about revenge, didn't you!"

"EH? No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! Don't lie to me Aiko, she said so herself, unless you're implying that she's lying!"

"I wouldn't teach my own sister about revenge! Mom, where did this even come out of?"

"Oh... your father didn't tell you? Kiyoko got in trouble for throwing a vase at another girl's head today."

"Wait-WHAT!"

"She said she just did what you did whenever you get mad at someone, does that ring a bell?"

"..."

**xXFlashbackXx**

_"You don't like Shigeru?" Kiyoko questioned, exceedingly puzzled as her brother looked at her, surprised. He was currently lying in bed, his younger sister having entered his room a few moments prior when she popped the abrupted question._

_"What makes you say that?" he asked, a little puzzled himself. Here, Kiyoko frowned, lids sliding half-shut, "Your glaring sessions with him are a lot more noticable than you think, Aiko-nii," she deadpanned as if stating the obvious. Aiko sweatdropped in response. "Good point," he mumbled, rising to a sitting position so that he can face his only sibling directly, "fine, you got me. I don't like him. At all."_

_Kiyoko blinked, amethyst eyes identical to his own utterly innocent to the meaning. "Why?" she asked._

_Aiko stared back, "What do you mean 'why'?"_

_"Why don't you like him?"_

_"Well," he slowly started, "a little before you were born, he tried to cut my hair, which he used to say was like a girl's-" he was interrupted by Kiyoko's rather enthusiastic chirp. "But your hair IS as pretty as a girl's!"_

_Silence..._

_..._

_"Was that something I should not have said?" the six year-old deadpanned at her brother's expression, to which he slowly nodded. "That's right," he slowly replied, a little hurt at his sister's abrupt add-on to their conversation, "anyway, he got some of his friends at the time to pin me down while he got some scissors to cut my hair. I panicked, so I kicked him in the gut." Kiyoko's eyes widened. "You're tough," she remarked, to which Aiko gave her a quick 'thank you' for as he continued. "His little friends let me go, and just as I was pretty much going to leave, a moved some of my hair out of my face, and I noticed that it felt really weird, but I just thought that it was from the struggle. But, Shigeru had dropped the scissors he had, and right next to it..." here, he drifted off as his sister's face was overcome with realization._

_"There was a lump of your hair there, wasn't there?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What did you do after that, Aiko-nii?" she asked, having clearly gotten into her brother's story. "I got my revenge," he rather triuphantly remarked, fist pounding down on his flat-opened palm as a sign of victory. The little girl blinked in confusion. "Revenge?" she asked, "what's that?" Aiko glanced down at her. "Huh? Revenge? Well, in simpler terms, it's pretty much when someone punishes another for doing something wrong to them. For instance, Shigeru cut masses of my hair off, so I hit him for that, do you understand?"_

_"Yup!"_

_"Alright then! Just don't actually do it, okay?"_

_"Got it!"_

**xXEndFlashbackXx**

"Well?"

"...I might have mentioned it once... or twice..."

"That's it, you're in trouble."

**xXx**

"I thought I told you not to do the actual revenge thing," Aiko sternly spoke to his younger sister later that night, just as he was brushing his teeth in the vast bathroom a few doors away from his own room. Kiyoko pouted as she twisted a few strands of inky violet hair with her right hand, a foot or so away from him as she stared at her brother's reflection in the large mirror at the countertop of the sink, her current sitting place. "I didn't mean any harm," she mumbled as the twelve year-old choked a little on the now frothy toothpaste in his mouth, spitting it out before turning to stare at her in disbelief. "You threw a glass object at someone's head, how is that not harmful?" he asked as his sister once more showed her displeasure with a light jutting of her bottom lip. "Why do you keep bringing it up?" she demanded, clearly irked. "Kiyoko, this is something Mom and Dad sometimes expect of me, not you. You've never been mean to anyone, nor have you been rude, and it just throws them off a little. To be truthful, it threw me off too. What made you impulsive?" Here, Aiko put his toiletries away, moving over to lift his little sister off from the sink. "I don't know," she shrugged, "I was mad at her, so I just threw it."

"Geeze, you're tough," he teased, throwing her words from the conversation some time ago right back at her. Kiyoko frowned, immediately catching that when a sly smile came to grace her pretty little face.

"And you look like a girl, Aiko-nii."

"Hey!"

**xXx**

**Four Years Later:**

Kiyoko frowned at the white envelope in her hands. She had found it slipped neatly into her corresponding desk, and naturally, she assumed it was from a teacher who could not speak to her due to a packed schedule.

_'I should let either Mom or Dad open it,'_ she thought to herself as she opened the front door to her home, calling out a greeting as she made her way to the kitchen. For once, both her parents and currently sixteen year-old brother were occupying the table, Aiko staring irritantly at some sort of files he had to fill out now that he was supposedly close to 'hitting the legal age' according to the Leaf and thus would be able to actively participate in large-scale events. Her mother glanced up at her, a soft smile of amusement gracing her still-young face. "Hello sweetheart," was Isako's pleasant greeting towards the girl as her brother began gritting his teeth in annoyance. "Why the heck do I need a physical?" he demanded, almost waving the sheet in their father's face out of disbelief, "doesn't make any sense! And what in Kami-sama's name is BP?" Itachi rather simply stared back.

"Blood pressure," was his monotone reply, "I think they're fully examining your health so if you collapse during an event, the village won't get sued or anything." Aiko gawked, "That's actually happened before?" he asked, exceedingly puzzled. Their father shrugged, "I haven't the faintest clue," he started, "although it's pretty probable, seeing as if something like that happened, Konoha would become the laughing stock of the world." The sixteen year-old responded with a simple mumble that sounded like 'good point' as Kiyoko suddenly remembered about the envelope still in the bend of her hand.

"This was in my desk today," she said, holding it out to her father as he recieved it, "I think it's from a teacher or something." Both her mother and brother immediately moved to stand behind him, bending forward slightly for a better view.

"A letter from a teacher?" Isako questioned, somewhat thrown off. "I doubt it's from a teacher," Aiko slowly replied, frowning at the seal his father was currently breaking, "I don't think an adult would close an envelope with a heart sticker." Kiyoko blinked in surprise. She hadn't even noticed a sticker on it. "Whoever it's from," Itachi finally spoke, tugging the flap up so he could fish the contents out, "we'll just read and find out." With that said, he pulled a neatly folded sheet of lined paper out, bumpy in many areas from Lord knows what as he fully opened the letter inside, his son and wife still watching from behind him.

...

It didn't take long for three faces to twist in displeasure.

"What?" Kiyoko asked, seeing the looks of distaste marring their expressions, "I didn't get in trouble, did I?"

...

More silence plauged the four, until Itachi finally broke the speechless period, reading the contents that could change the entire world as we know it.

"Waiting for that fateful day,  
when I can hold your hand and say,  
my one and only love is you,  
I know this love for you is true,  
to this one person you mean the world,  
You make my stomach do twists and twirls,  
I'll always have a love for you,  
no matter the situation going through,  
no matter good or bad, nor right or wrong,  
my love for you will always stay strong.

You mean so much to this one man,  
I want to give you all I can,  
I hope one day you feel this way,  
for I am yours and here to stay

-Anonymous Admirer"

...

The longest silence to have ever befalled since over eighteen years prior soon came to exist. Kiyoko blinked, "What does that mean?" she questioned quizzically, oblivious to the future destruction she just created from handing that envelope to her father. Aiko stared at the words, neatly written and enclosed in a mess of raspberry-colored heart stickers, glitter, and construction paper cut-outs. "Here to stay..." he slowly repeated as Isako switched her gaze from the sheet still in her husband's grasp over to her daughter. "Go upstairs, sweetheart. We'll explain it in a bit, just give us some time to... interpret it." The ten year-old gave a soft shrug as she headed upstairs, content with the wait as her parents and brother remained downstairs, silent as they waited for her to go into her room. Once the light footsteps disappeared and clicking of a door shutting echoed, Itachi tossed the pink letter onto the table.

"Burn it," was all he said as Aiko reached over to snatch the atrocity by the corner of its worn ends, a bitter look in now darker amethyst eyes.

"Gladly."

And so, the cycle began once more.

**.:xXENDXx:.**

**(1) D. Gray-Man fans should catch this little "showdown" immediately. It happened during the Edo Arc where Kanda attacked Allen when Moyashi-chan first appeared, and while they were fighting, Lavi tried to stop them. They both threatened if he wanted to die XD**

**xXx**

**A/N: Okay, before anyone starts pelting me with their laptops and desktops, let me say one thi- *gets hit in the face with a mouse* HEY! *points at random reader* I said no pelting yet! Anyway~~~**

D. Gray-Man: **GUUAAAAH! *tears at hair* I order everyone who is not a D. Gray-Man fan to read and watch that awesome series NOW! **

**Holy crackers (lol wut?), Chapter 197 was horrifyingly shocking that I was actually lightheaded from excitement and anticipation! And Kanda, oh dear Yuu-chan, WTF DID YOU DO TO ALLEN YOU CRAZY CHILD? I mean, seriously, we all know how Allen and Kanda are always arguing and fighting about something, but really? Did something THAT horrible have to happen? And then Kanda's 'Om' curse spread! D: I wailed when I saw that thing cover half his and Alma's chest. At least Hoshino-san gave us a little taste of Yullen in that chapter~~! *is a fangirl* Did anyone notice, that when Alma attacked Yuu, his skin was practically melting off, but his DBZ-esque hair stayed utterly intact? XD Lol, SUPER-HAIR! *falls over laughing* Plus, why the hell did his shirt tear off, revealing the utterly sexy body he has, but not his pants? I'm just saying! *raises hands defensively***

**And Chapter 198? *faints* The thing with Alma was shocking too! I've never seen Kanda make so many expressions! I mean seriously! He looked worried, panicked, guilty, cautious and shocked the entire time, his 'shut the fuck up' look wasn't there even once! And holy heck, the 14th DOES look a lot like Tyki! Yes, people, I said looks like, the Musician's no longer a silouette(sp?)! Those who haven't read the newest magnificent chapters go to MangaStream or MangaReader for the whole series~~! *cries* Why does this manga have to be MONTHLY~~~? *wails***

Kuroshitsuji:** Aha! *looks triumphant* I KNEW it! I just knew that didn't really happen to Sebastian in the manga! And I'm just saying, but I think that the newest chappie is just plain hilarious XD And Kuroshitsuji II is actually pretty good! It's crazy! Kind of like a twisted soap opera, here's my interpretation:**

**There's a girl, who's in love with a boy, but the man of her dreams lusts after another, who is already in a happy relationship *snicker* with her beloved of two years (or more :D) The man of her dreams and the dearly beloved fight over girl #2, leaving girl #1 in a pool of silent sad solitude D: Unbeknownst(sp?) to girl #1, she has a very deep admirer, who would do anything for her. Unfortunately, Girl #1 is still saddened about the man of her dreams' not returning the affection she has for him, so now she's messing with girl #2's happy relationship by being a crazy hobo bitch, making both men run all over a retarded bush maze to collect stamps. Crazy hob- I mean Girl #1 then gets knocked harder off her rocker by trying to convince herself that the man of her dreams actually loves her, and it actually works for a while too! Until... he pops her bubble, telling her that he was using her to get closer to Girl#2. Girl#1 cries her head off, while the dearly beloved is determined to get his girl back by throwing his nearby stalker smack into a door and in a rigged explosion :D But~~~ then the admirer pops up, declares an undying love for Girl #1, who is so frickin happy as she drags Girl#2 into the mess at the same time. Now both men decide to stop stamping their notebooks with pretty pictures of hearts & rabbits and run after the admirer, but~~~ admirer has caught the girls' hearts~! D: Oh noes!**

**Now, try to fit the Kuroshitsuji cast in~~! *crackles***

**And wow, who saw that thing at the end of Episode 12 coming? *is sarcastic***

One Piece: **What. the. FUCK ODA? A ONE MONTH hiatus? WHAT? *huffs* Well, at least it's almost over.**

Naruto: **Although Naruto is no longer my favorite anime and manga, it's getting hella interesting! *gawks* Konan was really badass! :D Although the thing with the froggy costumes was tackly XD And the last few pages were sad...**

Bleach: **Okay, Bleach is definitely second to D. Gray-Man when it comes to plot, I mean, seriously, Ichigo is kicking Aizen's ass! And Aizen-bitch needs to stop being such a sore loser B( He just HAD to be a little jealous slut about Ichihgo's new strength and go steal! Then the Hougyoko had to be all butt-hurt about it too! At least Ichigo looks all sexy with his longer hair~~! XD And the the final Getsuga Tensho *jumps in excitement* He looks GOOD! And OMG WFT is going to happen next?**

**Okay, now for my reasons on why I haven't updated. **

**For once, I grew obsessed with D. Gray-Man (Gee, as if THAT wasn't obvious, I can't even draw Naruto characters anymore because of that series!). Plus, I started a traditional sketchy-esque Yullen Doujishin on DeviantART called 'Ramo-Bouquet'. Why is it called that? Because a fellow deviant there, VampireSubaru and I are Yullen fangirls XD Actually, the entire reason is posted with the first page, the link to the first page is in my profile, below the link to my DeviantART profile. The doujishin is in both Spanish and English (thus why it's called Ramo-Bouquet). It's not explict (the farthest I'm going with the yaoi is fully-clothed hugging), except for a few (read MANY) curses from Kanda, so it's completely safe for teenagers of all ages to read :) So Yullen fans who read this, want to take a look? I know you want to, plus, Moyashi-chan's in a dress! :D I know everyone wants to see that!**

**Oh! And speaking about doujishins, I'm reading these Yullen doujishins online (rated PG-13), and I just have to share this hilarious scene! It's called 'Lover's Quarrel':**

**Okay, first (like always), Kanda's going on about how much of an idiot Allen is for getting them lost, to the point that they have to apparently share a bed or something due to the fact that the twin rooms are sold out. Allen's all depressed, anime-crying (or is it manga in this case? *pouts*) Yuu-yuu (my nickname for Kanda XD) promptly calls him a 'Stupid Moyashi' and Allen demands for him to take it back, getting Kanda in that cliche position against the wall whilst grabbing his wrists, asking 'What part of me are you calling a Moyashi!'. Yuu-yuu doesn't seem all to pleased about being cornered and begins yelling at Allen to let him go. I don't exactly know why, but Moyashi-chan's idea of quieting Yuu-yuu is to kiss him, apparently (gee, as if THAT wasn't cliche). Like traditionally, the making out lasts for a unfocused box, and Allen then lets him go. Yuu-yuu is so shocked he simply drops on the ground, a hand clamped over his mouth. Allen thinks that it would be cute if things ended up like that, and the next box shows the tip of a blade. I thought it was Mugen at first, but then...**

**The next panel shows Yuu-yuu shirtless, slightly hunched over, a small knife in his hands... with Allen screaming "WHAT ARE YOU DOING KANDA?" at him. **

**What was Kanda doing?**

**He was on the verge of committing ritual suicide (seppuku), wailing about how he's 'Been disgraced by a moyashi' and that he's 'Shamed for life' XD Oh, and how he 'Can't live on. This is the Japanese way' XD**

**I LOLed so hard!**

**I also posted my first DGM story (which is utterly ridiculous XD) and I hadn't touched either this story nor Fatherhood because of D. Gray-Man (go figure), but I want to tackle and finish Fatherhood before I lose all interest in it. My original plans for a summer Naruto-fic project will be moved for late fall, perhaps early winter. I have to get interested in it again first before I start ^.^; And I've switched from being a Naruto artist to a DGM artist (all I draw is Allen and Kanda *sighs* dear Lord *pouts*) Turns out it's thanks to DGM that I've learned to draw better, funny huh? I also started a trial for PaintTool SAI early August AND started playing tennis for my highschool, so that absorbed a lot of my time. I won't be able to do much this September or October, clearer details under 'NEWSFLASH!' in my profile. And I'm going to be going to practice a lot and my school is traditional year-round now and already starting *scowls* Although I'll try :)**

**And, xbleedinglotusx, DemonFireFox, you guys practically chose the .THING for your prize fics, so I'm having trouble with that ^/^ Think you can be a little specific? You know, help a girl out? *pouts* Or maybe if you guys have another idea for your prize fic, you guys can change it up! (Although no boy on boy *gawks* you guys should know how I am with that: like it sometimes, but can't do it myself ^^; Just putting it out there *whistles nervously*)**

**...**

**Now, thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites, to the ever supportful(wtf is that a word?) reviewers, who have stayed with this story from the beginning when it was just a short little thing in late 2009 ^/^ So thanks to DemonFireFox, xbleedinglotusx, mochiusagi, kuzon234ray, and everyone else who had bothered to review (because a lot of others DON'T *glares harshly*) Thanks to everyone who has favorited me as an author, and this last SUUUUPPPER long chappie is dedicated to you guys for supporting me and always being there, as well as understanding when I put 'GET OUT!' on ridiculously (unreasonable) hiatuseses (WUT? XD) Thanks for bearing with my rambling, and thank you all for loving my ridiculous humor! :D **

**Although you people who do not do crap! *points venemously*, no dedication!**

**...**

***pouts* Oh hell, I'm not THAT mean (I think), so yes, dedication goes to you guys too, but only a little! *glares***

**See? Ridiculous *huffs* I'm just kidding, I love all my readers! :D**

**Hopefully, I someday dish out another good hit like this one, and I just know, if my imagination runs wild enough, I can do it :) Once again, thanks to everyone who puts up with my childishness, the fact that you've read up until now proves it ^.^ Okay... now you can pelt me... *gets bashed with a monitor***

**REVIEW!... for a reason I can't pick out!... *crackles***

**Once again, thank you for your unwavering support! And like Yuu-yuu says...**

**"IF YOU CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME I'LL CUT YOU!"**

**Lol, made no sense at all! XD Geez, what a way to end a story!**

**~ArAnCaR_No_6**


	31. Surprise Surprise!

**:) I recieved some positive responses from the final chappie of 'GET OUT!', and a reader asked for a sequel, which I'm going to go for! :D But~~ as you recall, I have a LOT of work piled up, so updates might me sparse, probably once every two weeks at least :( But since I did after all say I would try, expect the first chappie within the first days of October! :)**

**Just a heads up!**

**~ArAnCaR-No-6**


End file.
